mystic eyes
by shygirl2
Summary: friends coming together
1. chapter one.htm

Chapter One 

  
  
  
  
  
  


It had been two years since she last seen them. Her heart was aching because she didn't see her friends that she made while in Gaea for a long time now. Hitomi thought, no she wished that she could see them once more, especially Van. She wondered how he was doing, if he was thinking of her at the same time that she was thinking of him. Hitomi was in her early 20's now and was attending the local college. Her hair was to her shoulders and was about 5 foot 2. She was alone now since Yukari and Amano were in the states. Her best friends were dating each other and she was happy for them even though he was her first crush in highschool. She was wearing her school uniform that she wore while attending to school. As she was thinking of her friends, there was a knock at the door. It was her mother. Hitomi let her mother in her room and she sat beside her on the bed. She asked " Your thinking of him aren't you ?" in a concern voice. She looked at her mother's face, she knew that she did miss him dearly and her mother thought the same way as she did. " I wish I could see him again, I miss him so mush" said Hitomi. Then her mother took out a bag in front of her. She said to her daughter with tears starting to run down her face. " I thought about this very hard and came to a conclusion that you should go to Gaea". As she was talking to her she pulled out some dresses from the bag. " I thought that you should have these dresses while your there just incase" said her mother with a sigh. Hitomi was touched that her mother was letting her go even though she knew that it was breaking her heart to see her daughter go once more from her life. " Oh their beautiful but their just prom dresses, thank you" said Hitomi with sadness in her eyes. Her mother just looked at Hitomi and smiled. She knew that they were only prom dresses but it would be suitable for when she leaves for Gaea. " Hitomi, I hope you find your happiness and please come back to see me soon but remember that I will always love because you are in my heart and you're my daughter " said her mother with happy and sad tears running down across her cheek. With great sadness and a sense of lost, Hitomi gave her mother a long hug and a kiss for the last time. Then with her grandmother's pendent in her hands she concentrated on her destination and a white light that once carried her to Gaea grabbed her and pulled her off. In Hitomi's thoughts she said " I love you too mom". Soon she was out of her mother's site. 

  
  


The fresh salty sea air filled the skies with a calm breeze and sounds of the seagulls flying about. The streets of Fanelia were busy as always with traders with imported gifts from around the world, children running and playing around, wifes talking to their husbands, workers constructing on bits and pieces of buildings that were destroyed by the Zaibach Empire that was once a great threat to the kingdom but now just a bad memory to forget about. In forest she was picking wild flowers and singing to herself while doing so. Merle who was the king's childhood friend was thinking why he was being so sad, when suddenly a white light appeared in front of her. She closed her eyes because it was too bright for to see. Then when she opened them again she saw this girl standing there in front of her. She wondered who this strange girl was then said with curiosity, " Who are you and what are you doing here "?. Hitomi just looked at her and thought this cat-girl couldn't be who I think it is?. She starred at Merle then replied being unsure of her self. " Merle is that you ?. It's me Hitomi. Hitomi Kanzaki ". Then she took a long hard look and realized that this stubborn, obnoxious little cat thief that hated her guts kind of girl was really Merle, who grew up very nicely into a lovely young teen. " It is you. I can't believe it" said 

Hitomi in surprisement. Merle was confused for a moment but when she looked into her eyes for a second, she herself realized that this was really Hitomi, the same girl who came from the mystic moon and help save Gaea from danger. " Hitomi, I can't believe you're here. We all missed you since you left from Fanelia especially Van. He will be so happy when he sees that you came back " said Merle with enjoyment. Hitomi thought of her friends everyday when she was at home and now she can really see them all again. With a sigh of relieve, she said " Let's go Merle ". So she followed her to the streets of Fanelia to the castle where Van wasn't expecting her.

  
  


In the castle, He sat on his throne thinking of her and how she helped him with her visions to defeat the Zaibach Empire. Then a voice said to him, " I miss her too Van " . The voice who asked him was Allen Schezar. He had stayed with him to help to rebuild his kingdom and to visit for awhile. Van knew that he missed her and wanted to see her face once more even for a moment then he would be okay. " Do you think that she will ever come back to me? " asked Van with loneliness in his voice. " I don't know but if you believe in your love for her and her love for you then she will come back to you." said Allen. Just then a guard came up to him to inform him that lady Merle was approaching to the castle with a beautiful young stranger. Van shook his head with an okay but wondered who could this stranger be, he didn't know anyone of Merle's friends just the people who helped him in Fanelia's war. Meanwhile the two girls were at the gate and just when they were about to go though a guard asked them where they were going. Merle replied " Me and this young lady are here to see the king " The guard knew that she was the king's friend but just had to ask her anyway. The guard let them through and went inside the castle. Hitomi couldn't believe her eyes how mush of Fanelia changed but of course she changed as well. In the hall way of the castle, Merle took her to her room to change and freshen up a little. Hitomi said thank you and that she was glad to be back then closed the door. 

Van and Allen were still asking them selves what was the stranger that accompanied with Merle. The two men were stumped until Merle came into the throne room. She went up to the young king with a big smile on her face. " Oh Van. I got a surprise for you and you will never guess what it is " said Merle thinking that he would of guess who it is by now. Van looked at her with a puzzled face and said that he didn't know what the surprise was. Meanwhile in Merle's courter, Hitomi was getting ready to see him again. While she was putting on one of the dresses that her mother gave to her, she started to get a funny feeling like something bad was going to happen but she thought it was just butterflies in her stomach from being nervous. As soon she was ready there was a knock on the door. It was Merle. She was ready and willing to take her to see the king. Hitomi couldn't believe that as soon she passes through the halls of the castle and turn of a corner she would see him once again. When they were at the doorway of the throne room, Merle asked her to stay there until she says that she could make her entrance. Hitomi agreed and waited nervously. Merle approached the two men and said to Van, " Okay Van, close your eyes and wait right here " said Merle being anxious . Merle gave the okay to Hitomi and she came out from the corner. Allen's eyes widen in enjoyment and didn't say a word. When Merle said to open his eyes now, Van couldn't believe his own eyes. There in front of him was a beautiful young lady that looked like an angel that just flew down from the heavens. 

Hitomi looked at him with tears of happiness running down across her face and said to him in a soft voice, " Hello Van, it's been a while ". Then the couple ran and embraced each other in compassion. " Nice surprise hey Van? " said Merle. " Hitomi, we missed you so much since you left " said Allen while giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Hitomi thought to her self that it was great to be back with my friends. " You never seem to amaze me with your charm Allen " said Hitomi with a smile on her face. Then she turned to Van and said to him, " And you Van, you didn't change one bit except being a good king to your people ". She knew that without words to say that he missed her very mush and still loved her as she did. She was amazed of how mush of his kingdom changed since she was last here and her friends who lived there too. She had so many questions to asked but she told her self to wait until later. But one question that she did have to asked and that was where was Millerna?. Allen told her that she was in her kingdom and that he Millerna were married. Well Hitomi just couldn't believe her ears of what he said to her just now. Millerna and Allen a item? . Anyway she knew that they would someday marry because her love for him and his love for her would over come . 

  
  


She was glad that they were together. Then suddenly that funny feeling came back to her. Hitomi thought that at first it was just butterflies in her stomach from being nervous before she met Van again, but this time it was different. It felt more than just butterflies in the stomach. No, this feeling was sick and scary for her to sense. When the friends were walking in the middle of the town's square, a vision came to Hitomi and with fright she said to them, " Look out in front of you. It's coming for you Van ". Then a great big dragon appeared through the skies out of no where and was aiming towards Van. With his sword he aim at the dragon and slash it across it's leg. The beast cried with pain and agony and flew away. What was that creature and why did it go after Van?. Hitomi was confused for the creature's attack. Then she said if he was okay. He replied that he was but he was more worried about her and that vision that she just had. She said to her friends that she was okay but in a way scared because she didn't had a vision since she first came to Gaea. All that she knew was that it wasn't going to be the last of the visions, for the visions were to become a quest.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter Two

  
  


They were back in the castle and dinner was being specially prepared for Hitomi's return by the order of king Van. Hitomi was in Merle's room getting ready for dinner. She was thinking of what the vision was trying to tell her over and over again in her mind while getting dressed. When she was all ready for dinner, another vision came to her. The vision was the city being attacked by a powerful force with huge black guymelefs that had the power to destroy with silvery liquid that can be turned into deadly weapons. Then she was out of it. Hitomi was so frighten but it was just a vision that was being a pest to her. Then she went to the dinning room.

She tried to calm down and be presentable before meeting with her friends. She knew that she couldn't ignore the vision that was talking to her but tried to al least.

  
  


When she approached the dinning room there in front of her was a familiar old friend standing beside Allen. It was Millerna with a gentle smile on her face. Hitomi said with gladness, " Millerna, I missed you. How are you? ". Millerna gave her a big hug and replied, " Hitomi, you look great and you have long hair now I see. I like it. I'm fine and I missed you too my dear, dear friend. " The two girls talked about old times and how things were going now. Millerna had come to Fanelia because she heard from Allen that Hitomi had come back. Then she spotted Van. She smiled at him and walked towards him. He said that she looked beautiful. Hitomi blushed just a little. Dinner was called and all of them sat down to eat. Hitomi sat on one side from Van and Merle sat on the other. Beside her sat Allen and Millerna sat beside with Hitomi. When dinner was served, Van stood up and made a toast. " To Hitomi, who came back to us from the mystic moon. May your stay be save and filled with happiness " . All of her friends and guests stood up and replied, " To Hitomi ". She started to blush again. While they were enjoying their dinner, there was a call from one of the guards. The guard said that there was someone at the gate demanding to see the king. Van gave the order to let the stranger in. In the doorway stood a tall dark man who wore a black cape, a black turban and pants. The stranger's boots were like runners from earth and he had a mask that hid his face. The only thing that Hitomi could see was his eyes and a scare on his left eye brow. 

  
  


Van asked him what was the meaning of interrupting their dinner for in calm manner. The stranger looked at him a gave him a sharp glance in the eye. " I have come in order of my supreme highness Princess Amelia and I have come to tell the king that she has chosen you for her husband." Hitomi was completely shocked of what she just heard. Van stood up with a surprise on his face. He couldn't believe that this stranger said that to him. " I have no intention of being her husband. My heart belongs to someone else, so tell your princess that I'm sorry but I have to say no " said Van in a not so kingly manner while having is hand on Hitomi's shoulder. Just then the dark capped man took out his sword and charged for Hitomi. Van and Allen went in front of her and had their swords out to protect her and ready to fight. Then he stopped in the middle of the room. He stood there for a few minutes and then told them that he will be back and the king will be sorry for refusing of the proposal from the princess. Then he walked away. The guards asked if they should go after him but Van sad no but to have some guards posted up all over the castle anyway. Hitomi wondered what this princess wanted Van to be her husband and why she sent the gloomy guy to talk to him. All she knew was that it wasn't going to be the last of him. Her friends asked her if she was okay and she said that she was. Van was worried about what the stranger had said to him about he being sorry?. Then he turned to Hitomi and said that he will put some guards at her door tonight to be on the safe side. She agreed with him. When things calmed down and they had finished their dinner, Allen and Millerna said that they will stay at the castle for a few weeks while Hitomi was here and Van gave his consent. Hitomi, Millerna and Merle went together to their rooms. Allen wanted to discuss something to Van while the girls left after saying goodnight to everyone. He was concern about Van's kingdom even though he knew that he had it under his close attention. 

  
  


The two men sat down while drinking some water and started to talk. " I don't know about you but that stranger looked pretty mysterious to me " said Allen while sipping his cup. Van had a concern look on his face. He looked odd in a suspicious way thought Van. While he was thinking why this princess wanted him to be her king was really funny to him but was more interested on how Hitomi was feeling? because to him she was acting if she knew that something was going to happen. Allen interrupted his thinking by asking what he thinks about the situation?. Van told him that he had no clue about it but all he knew was that he will be on his guard. Then the two guys said farewell to each other for the night and went to each other's room to get some sleep. It was getting late and Hitomi was in her bed thinking about her mother and how she missed her. She couldn't sleep after what happened tonight. She put her hands on the sides of her face, took a deep breath and sighed. She thought why were these visions coming back to her and why start now?. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. She didn't want to cry but couldn't help it in what she felt inside. She tried to control the salty rain drops but it was too late, she began to cry into her lap. Hitomi stopped her self from crying after awhile and calm down. Hitomi thought for a moment and said to herself that she can fight this what ever the visions were trying to say and her friends would help along her along the way. Then she laid her head on her pillow and fell into a deep sleep.

While in the middle of the blanket of night and everything was okay, but there in the bush near the castle was a shadow larking about. This creepy looking figure was climbing the castle walls where the guards did not see the figure coming up from the side. Then when the night stalker was on the top of the castle, he went towards one of the guards. With the guard not knowing that the stalker was behind him, he was hit on the head unconsciously. The dark figure left the sleeping beauty and headed for Hitomi's room. Hitomi was sleeping quietly in her bed all nice and warm when the stalker came in through her window. The stalker crept up to her ever so quietly on one side of the bed when the bedroom door opened. It was one of the guards just peeking in her room to see if everything was okay in there. Then when the guard saw that there wasn't anything was wrong he shut the door. But the guard didn't know that the dark stalker was hiding behind the door at that time and went back what he was about to do before the door opened. He was at Hitomi's bed side and was going to knock her out so she wouldn't make a sound when he was kidnapping her, but Hitomi woke up and when she saw the dark stranger at her side, she screamed as loud as she could. The guards rushed in as quickly as they could and went after the stranger. The stranger was too fast for them to capture then jumped through the window. The guards went to the window and one of them said that he couldn't of survive that but another one said he was in the sky ridding into the night sky on a dragon in the distance. Then Hitomi's friends came running into her room. Van, Allen, Merle and Millerna all came into the room. Allen asked, " What in the name of Gaea happened ". The guard told him that there was a stranger in the young girl's room trying to capture I think and then jumped from the window and flew off on a dragon. Millerna and Merle were beside Hitomi trying to calm her down. Van looked at his beloved and asked her if she was okay. Hitomi said that she was just a bit frighten that's all. Millerna told Allen that one of the guards must of been knock out and she was right for when she was talking to her husband the guard that was on the castle wall came in and went to the king. The guard told Van that he was hit on the head from the back and did not see who it was that done it. Van asked if he had heard anything before he got hit on the head and the guard replied no. Van told him that it wasn't his fault that he got hit on the head. He always did have a heart of forgiveness and a sense of appreciation for his people. Then he looked towards Hitomi once more. He was too afraid to leave her alone in the room because he thought that someone or something will try and take her away again. Van didn't want that to happen, so he said that she should be with Lady Millerna for the rest of the night. Hitomi thought it would be best and so she took off with her into another room. Then all of the friends said goodnight once more and headed to bed for the rest of the night. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter Three 

  
  


The morning dawn had come and the people of Faneila were just waking up. In the castle the servants were preparing breakfast for the guests and the king. Meanwhile in Lady Millerna's room the two girls were waking up and getting ready for the new day. Millerna put on her usual black spandex pants, a creamy colour pink frilly shirt , black colour like shoes and did her hair in a ponytail with a pink band around her neck and matching earings and necklace. While Millerna was putting the last touches of her make up, Hitomi was putting on a pair of blue jeans, a presentable black t-shirt and a pair of flat cut shoes. Hitomi was still a bit sleepy from last night but a nice hot cup of coffee would wake her right up. Hitomi and Millerna were all set and they both went to the dinning room for some breakfast. When the two girls got there, Van and Merle were waiting for them at the table. The one person that wasn't there was Allen. " Where's Allen. Didn't he wake up yet? " said Millerna when she approached to the seat to sit down for something to eat. " He just went to get some napkins from the kitchen. The servants forgot to bring them in " replied Merle while eating her eggs and bacon. Hitomi was just about to sit down when Van helped to her seat. " Thank you Van" said Hitomi. Van just looked into her eyes. He still couldn't believe that she was here with him and he was happy for that. Allen had return from the kitchen with some napkins in his hands. He said good morning to everyone and to his wife while being seated by one of the servants. The friends were eating their food when Millerna suggested that later on they could go to the sea side for a picnic since it was so nice outside today. The guys thought that it was a good idea. Merle and Hitomi thought that it was a good idea too. Then they all finished their breakfast. After that Millerna, Allen, Van, Merle and Hitomi went out on the town. Van wanted to see how his people were doing today.

  
  


In the town's square, The friends were looking at all of the Faneila's people doing their jobs and what nots. Millerna was looking at some imported jewellery with Merle and Allen and Van were helping instructing the builders place a roof on a family's house. Meanwhile Hitomi was observing this one stand that had objects like a cd walkman from the mystic moon or earth to her. Hitomi was surprise that this was from earth and why it was here in Gaea. Hitomi asked the man if she would like to see it. The man at the stand said that she could and she did. Hitomi took out one of her cd's that she was carrying in her little purse. She listened to the cd in the machine and to her amazement that it was still working. After she was done observing the walkman, she asked the man that she would buy it from him. So the man at the stand sold it to her and she went to Millerna. Millerna asked if she would like anything from the table. Hitomi looked at all of the bits of jewellery and pointed that she wanted this one necklace that had a gold chain with a emerald dolphin on it with a sapphire eye. Millerna said that would great on her and that it was a good choice. Millerna paid the young lady that was selling the jewellery and the two girls went to the guys. " Where's Merle? " asked Hitomi while walking down the street. " She's with the guys. She got board of shopping with me " replied Millerna. They approached Van, Allen and Merle. Van was talking to the head guard about last night and that the guards should be ready for any type of intrusion. Van saw the girls walking towards them and went to them to meet up. When they came up to them, they said that they would like to go back to the castle now because they were getting a little tired from shopping. Van noticed the necklace that Hitomi was wearing and said it looked really lovely on her. Allen and Merle agreed. Hitomi thanked them for noticing the necklace that Millerna bought for her. Then the gang went back to the castle.

  
  


Along the way, Hitomi was thinking of her mother and how she was doing right now. Then a big sigh came out of her mouth. Van stopped at her and asked what was wrong. Hitomi looked at his face and said that she was just thinking of her mother and her family. Van knew how mush it felt to miss one's family because his father, mother and his older brother Falken were dead and he only had Merle as his family. He put his arm around her to comfort her and said that they were alright if she really believes that they would be. She smiled at him and thank him for cheering her up.

  
  


Later when they were in the castle, Millerna went to her chambers to get some rest. Allen, Van, Merle and Hitomi were in the study room talking while having some tea and cakes. They were talking how things were going and if there was any change in their life. Merle said that she was studying medicine to be a healer just like Millerna. Hitomi was very proud of her for wanting to be a healer and then Allen said that he was the head chief of sword teaching for young people who wanted to learn to fight just incase if there was going to be any war in the future. " Congratulations on your teaching. Your one of the best swordsman that I know " said Hitomi with a happy voice in her. She was wondering what was Millerna doing?. " Millerna is the top healer in Asturia " said Allen. " Good for her for becoming what she wanted to be " replied Hitomi. Van was just starring at Hitomi while she was talking to Allen. She didn't notice that he was looking at her while talking, but she had a good feeling that he was. Then a sudden crash came from the main hall. The gang rushed straight to the noise to see what it might be. When they came to the main hall, Van's eyes widen. There in front of the door was a great whirlwind almost like a tornado and was making a mess all of the place. The strange thing is that how could a whirlwind like that could just come into a castle and then without a hesitation, the whirlwind was headed for the king. How could this be asked Hitomi. Then Van shouted to Allen and Hitomi to move out of the way. As soon as he said that, the gang went to take cover and a great burst of dust, and wind filled the room. It huffed and puffed and soon it was gone out of sight. After the dust had cleared up, Allen and Hitomi came out from where they were hiding from. Hitomi looked all around to see where Van was because he wasn't with them when they went to hide from the whirlwind. " Van. Where are you " Hitomi said. There was no answer from him. She called out for him again but still no answer. Hitomi was starting to get worried about him, then Allen called out for her to come to him. Allen had a note in his hands and looked very concern almost scared. Hitomi asked what was wrong. Allen couldn't tell her that her loved one was abducted, he just couldn't. Hitomi asked what was in his hands and then he gave her the note. When she read the note it said:

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


" Dear Hitomi...

  
  


I have taken the king, your beloved Van to my castle in the land of the black sands where

he is my prisoner and until you give him up to me, you will never see him alive again. 

You got until three hours to make your mind and by that time, I will make my entrance

to hear what your answer will be then. 

  
  


P.S. I always get what I want ."

  
  


Signed Princess Amelia 

  
  


When Hitomi was done reading, she had tears in her eyes, went into Allen's arms and shouted " Nooooooooo".

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter Four

  
  


Hitomi couldn't believe that Van was abducted from her life and thought that she would never see him live again for the rest of her life. She couldn't bare it if something happened to him. She just couldn't. When Hitomi was still crying into Allen's arms, Millerna and Merle came rushing down the stairs. Millerna asked what happened and why Hitomi was crying?. Allen gave her the note and she began to read it. " Oh no. This can't be. Van has been kidnapped, but how ? said Millerna being shocked about the news. " There was a big crash in the main hall and went to see what it was and what it was a big whirlwind. It was aiming at Van. Me and Hitomi went to take cover but he didn't get the chance to hide from it for himself . When the dust came to a clear, Hitomi called out for him but we instead found this note and we are know you are up to date " replied Allen in one big mouth full. Millerna told that if Merle found out what happened to Van, she will devastated. But what Millerna didn't know was that Merle was right behind them and she started to cry in front of their eyes. " It's my fault. I thought that my bad feelings were just butterflies in the stomach and I was trying to ignore them, but I should of known better that the feelings were a vision and I did have one too, " said Hitomi wiping her tears away. She didn't know that her ignorance for her feelings and the visions were going to be trouble for her and her friends, but then Millerna asked what kind of visions she was having?. Hitomi told her and the rest of them that what her visions that she was having. In her visions, she saw huge black guymelefs that was destroying the city and that they had a silvery liquid that could change in a mighty weapon. Allen, Millerna and Merle couldn't believe in what Hitomi told them about her visions. Allen thought for a moment and came to a conclusion that what she was describing the guymelefs were the same kind of guymelefs that were apart of the Zaibach Empire, but they were all destroyed by Van and him and the help of Hitomi and the rest of the allies. 

  
  


Millerna and Merle was starting to get the same idea about Allen was thinking. Allen told them to try to calm down and that he would tell the guards about the situation. Hitomi told them that she needed to be alone for awhile. The two girls thought that right now she should be with her friends but respected her request and went down where Allen was headed. Hitomi walked down the hall, through the gate, told the guard that she was going to be in the royal garden and left to think. The flowers were all in bloom and smelled sweet as perfume. The flowers were all in different rows and each flower each had it's own space. The roses were in a corner of the castle walls, tulips on the other corner, daffodils hangs on a fine and the rest of the flowers all over the place. As Hitomi was walking through the pathway of the garden, she thought of Van and how he was. If he was hurt or not, if he was being tortured or maybe even... No she couldn't think of the last resort of possibility. She was so confused in what she was feeling and felt she shouldn't had come here. But in her heart, she was glad that she came back. While she was sulking, Millerna came calling to her. She came up to and told her that Allen had a plan and needed to come back inside. Hitomi agreed and went back inside. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


When they were inside, Allen was discussing with Van's head guard. He was telling him something and the guard nodded his head looking like he was agreeing what ever Allen told him and left the room. When he was done talking to the guard, he came to the three girls. " I told the guard to get the carriage ready " said Allen. " But why, are leaving and if so, it's not good time to go anywhere when Van needs our help " replied Hitomi. Allen just looked at her and gave out a big breath and said, " I know that Van needs our help and that's why we are leaving for Asturia right now ". Well you can probably see the look on the three girls faces when he told them that they were going to Millerna's home kingdom. Merle asked why they were going there for when she knew that they should go after king. " I need to see king Aston and ask for supplies and equipment and to see my head piolet Gadess " said Allen while he was getting ready to leave the room. Millerna, Merle and Hitomi agreed finally and got ready to head off for Asturia. When they approached the carriage at the front gate, Allen told the head guard to look after the kingdom while they were gone and that he would be charge for the matters of the kingdom's people and safety. Van would wanted that way. While Millerna and Merle were getting into the carriage, Hitomi looked at the clouds and thought of Van. Then thought about him, hoping that he's okay where ever he is in the land of the black sands. Then she got interrupted by Merle saying to get in and so she did. All of them were in and the luggage was loaded, Allen gave the okay and they were off to Asturia. 

  
  


Along the way on the road, Millerna and Merle were talking to each other while Allen was making a list of what they would need for the rescue. Hitomi on the other hand was looking out side and put her hand on her side where there was a pocket on her pants. When she did, she noticed something hard and she went in her pocket to see what it was. When she did, she pulled out her tarot cards. " How did these get in here? " wondered Hitomi. There was a note attached to it on the other side. Hitomi noticed the note and read it. It said...

  
  


" Dear my dearest daughter...

  
  


I thought you might need these just incase you get into some problems.

I know that you have stopped using them a while ago, but you never know?. Please

be careful while your in Gaea and don't worry about your schooling. I talked to your 

teacher about your little situation about having a vacation 

and your teacher said that they will hold your schooling when you come

back. "

  
  


Love Mom

  
  


Hitomi finished reading the note and said to her self, " Thanks mom ". Allen saw the her cards and asked if she was going to use them. He thought that it would be a great idea if she used them to locate where Van is. Hitomi told him that she stopped using her cards a while ago but would give them a try later, not just right now because it really wasn't the time to give a reading. Allen agreed and went back to what he was doing. As she was looking at her cards and remembering when she had to use them before to help Allen for the first time to look for Van in the Zaibach's floating fortress when it was hiding in the clouds near the mountains when the coach men said that they were approaching Asturia's entrance gate. The friends were getting to see Millerna's father, King Aston and her sister Eries. When they approached the castle gates, Allen got out and helped the ladies get off the carriage like the gentleman that he is. Then the driver unloaded the luggage and two maidens came up towards them and took the them inside into their rooms. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Millerna gave a sigh when she looked at her home land and walked up to the castle doors. Merle and Hitomi went with them. Allen thank the man and payed him for the ride. The man left took the money and took his carriage along the road. Allen then went to catch up to the girls. Inside the castle, the walls were filled with old pictures of kings and queens before King Aston and his family. Above there were tapestries hanging with the royal colours. Hitomi was amazed when she walked through the halls. Millerna was telling them what to do when they meet the king. Hitomi knew what to do because she had been to the castle before but still needed some reassurance. When the girls approaching the door to the main hall. The girls made them presentable by fixing their hair a little and made sure there no smudges or wrinkles on their clothing. They walked up to the door, there were two guards defending the main hall. Millerna gave the order to let them pass and the two guards did. They walked into the room and saw Millerna's father talking to Allen. Hitomi was wondering where Allen went to. " Very well Allen. You can take what ever you will be needing to save the king of Fanelia " said the king when he noticed his youngest daughter. He said to his daughter while giving her a kiss on the side of check, " My dear beautiful daughter. How nice of you to come and see your old father ". Millerna was happy to see her father, then she asked where was her sister Eries?. The king said that she was out on a royal trip looking for some countries that will come to alliance with us.

  
  


When he finished his sentence, he looked at the girl beside his daughter and just observed her from top to bottom. " And who are you young lady? " asked King Aston. Millerna replied to him, " Her name is Hitomi. Don't you remember when she first came to your castle with that young king from Fanelia, who fought against your guymelefs and won. Don't tell me that you don't remember father, you know the same girl that saved our homes from the betrayal for the Zaibach Empire " in one big breath. Then the king looked at her again and realized that she was the same girl that came to his kingdom before. " Ah yes. Now I remember. Sorry Miss Hitomi for my reaction. Old memory you know. " King Aston said. Hitomi said it was okay. Allen told them that the king gave his consent to get what ever they need to save Van. Millerna was so happy to hear that and gave her father a hug even though it wasn't really princess like, but she couldn't help it, she was happy. Hitomi was wondering how and when will they be leaving. Then she asked about what she was thinking. " We leave tomorrow, as early as possible . " said Allen without hesitation. " We can leave right now for the supplies " Millerna said. " That won't be necessary, the supplies are all ready for you for your mission " replied her father with a smile on his face. " That was fast " Millerna said to her self. Mean while the three were talking, Merle was at the window looking outside, thinking if she will ever see her best friend again.

  
  


Hitomi went over to see how she was doing. In a gentle voice, Hitomi asked Merle. " How are you doing Merle? ". Merle could only think of Van and then Hitomi noticed that she was starting to cry. 

" Don't worry Merle, we will get him back , you just wait and see. Everything will be all right " said Hitomi trying to comfort her. " Thanks Hitomi. I needed to hear that, especially from a friend." replied Merle. Allen and Millerna went over to the girls and told Merle that they will be leaving tomorrow as soon as possible. Merle as happy to hear that even though she didn't show any enthusiastic. The king said that they will stay here for the night and get some rest. Millerna thanked her father for letting them get the supplies that they will need for the trip. Then Millerna took Allen, Merle and Hitomi to their rooms for the night. Along the way, Hitomi was looking at the family paintings that were on the walls. The paintings were kings, queens, dukes, duchesses, knights, princes and princesses from generations. Then one caught Hitomi's eyes. " What's this person Millerna. She looks very beautiful. " said Hitomi. Millerna stopped for a moment to answer her question. " Oh that one. That's my great, great , great cousin, once removed Princess Sue May. " replied Millerna. Hitomi thought that she was very beautiful in deed, but there was something about her that made her feel uneasy. Allen told her and Merle that she died a long, long time ago. " She's been dead for a hundred years now. It would of been her 95th birthday from three weeks from today ". Merle and Hitomi were amazed on how long Sue My was dead. Then Millerna took Allen and Merle to their rooms. Without knowing that they were leaving her alone, Hitomi just looked at the painting. Then a strange vision came to her. The vision was that the huge black guymelefs were getting stronger by the minute where ever they were. Then she notice the friends were walking away from her. " Hey, wait up for me " said Hitomi while running up to them. 

  
  


It Was getting late and the girls were in their own rooms as well as Allen in his for the night to get some rest. In Hitomi's room, she was dreaming. She was dreaming of Van holding in his arms watching the sunset in the on one of the roof tops in Fanelia. Van was going to kiss her. So she closed her eyes and waited to get kissed by him. When she opened her eyes again, her eyes filled with fright because it wasn't Van who kissed her. Instead was the stranger who tried to kidnap her the night before Van was taken away from her. Hitomi's beautiful sunset setting was now a dark, misery waste land. On the side from her shoulder, she saw the black guymelefs charging after Scherazade, Allen's guymelef. The two were fighting and it looked like they were fighting to the death. Hitomi could not believe what was happening in her dreams. Then the next second, she saw him being destroyed. " Allen. Noooo " Hitomi said in pain. Then there was a loop whole and she was taken in. There she saw Van hanging with his hands tied onto a tree branch. He looked like he was hurt. So she ran right to him but was stopped by a great wall in front of her. She could get passed it. " Van. Please don't leave me. I love you. Please Van. " Hitomi cried while trying to climb the wall. But then a shadow came between her and the floating away Van. " He's mine, all mine and you can't do a thing about it, Hitomi Kansaki. " said the shadow while floating to him. The voice sounded like a women's voice and in a way spooky. Hitomi was yelling to get to van but every time she took a step, Van would float away into the distance every two steps. " No, Van. Come back to me. Come back. Come back. Come back . Come Back " Hitomi shouted when she was wakened up by Millerna while she was shaking her on the side of her shoulder. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Millerna, Allen and Merle were all in her room with concern looks on their faces. " You were having a bad dream Hitomi ." said Millerna while trying to calm her down from hyperventilating. Hitomi looked at her friends around her and just started to cry. " It was horrible. There was destruction all over the place and I saw you Allen being destroyed by one of those black guymelefs. I couldn't bare to look. Then I saw Van hanging onto a tree branch. I tried to reach him but then there was a wall in front of me, so I climb it but then there was a shadow saying that he was her's and I couldn't do anything. I tried to save him, I really did but every time I took a step, Van would go into the distance floating away from me with the shadow every two steps. The voice definitely sounded like a girl. I was yelling to him when I was wakened by you guys. " said Hitomi in one big breath. She went on crying when Allen put his arms around her to help her clam down. Allen thought that it must of been one heck of a nightmare she dreamn't. " What did you see we were fighting about? ." asked Allen. " Before I was killed. " It was very clear that Allen was a little scared of him being killed in her dreams because he had a scared look on his face. 

  
  


Hitomi tried to calm her self down and to make sense in what she was trying to ay about her nightmare she had. " I don't know what you and that machine were fighting about. All I saw was that it struck you with a sharp sword in the chest. " Replied Hitomi. " It's all right now. Your safe in my father's castle. It was only a dream and dreams can't hurt you. " Millerna told her while giving her a tissue. Hitomi agreed with her and told them that she will be okay. " I will be alright, I just need to get a glass a water and I will be fine. Really I will be okay. " Hitomi said while letting her friends leave the room. Her friends weren't sure to leave her alone but they thought that she would be okay and so they left the room. Hitomi waited until her friends were out of sight and then she laid down her head onto the pillow and looked at the wall on the other end until she fell asleep. Meanwhile in Allan and Millerna's chamber after Merle was in her own room, Allen was getting into the bed trying not to disturb his wife and laid down. His long golden hair resting on his chest, Allen thought to himself about the nightmare that Hitomi was telling about. " But how and why did I die like that ?. It must be telling her that we are headed for some trouble along the way. I have to Protect Millerna, Hitomi and Merle at all costs and to be on guard for my self. " Then Allen fell into a deep sleep.

  
  


The next morning, there were nothing but blue skies and the birds singing. In the streets of Asturia, there were nothing but a carriage on the road at the front gate of the castle. The friends got up early, had their breakfast and was loading the carriage up for the trip. Allen was talking to King Aston while Millerna giving her father a hug goodbye. " You take care of your selves and be careful of any danger that might come your way. " said the king. " I will your highness. I will protect your daughter and the girls with my life ." replied Allen. Then the two got inside where Hitomi and Merle were waiting. " Before you leave the country, go see my old friend tido for a map to get to the Land of the black Sands. He has all sorts of maps and trinkets from all over his exhibitions. " King Aston told them. Then the carriage started to walk in a steady paste down the road. The king waved goodbye to them and soon they were out of his sight. 

  
  


It had been two hours since they left Asturia and the friends were getting restless. Hitomi was thinking of that nightmare she had last night. She thought about it in her mind over and over again but didn't come to a conclusion. Then the carriage stopped. " Sir Allen. We arrived at Tido's shop. " said the driver. " Thank you " replied Allen. The friends got out and went inside. Inside the shop, there were all sorts of weird tools, shields and masks hanging on the wall. There were also shelves with what are those and what nots kind of questions. The room was dim and quiet. At the desk was a bell and behind that was a door with beads hanging down. Allen tapped the bell but no one came. " He must be out right now. " said Millerna. Then Allen tapped the bell again when this short, chubby, man wearing rings and necklaces came through the door. This man was dressed in a komodo like dress and had one earing on his left ear and a eye patch on his right eye. " Yes. May I help you with something. " said the weird funny looking man. " Yes you can actually. We were told that you have maps from all over the world ? " asked Millerna. The man was very strange and was acting like he was a drag thought Hitomi. The man replied, " Well yes I do but who told you that I have maps ? ". " My father, King Aston. I am his youngest daughter Princess Millerna and these are my friends. My husband Allen, Hitomi and Merle " she said . The man was surprise that the daughter of the king would come into his shop.

  
  


" Well then that makes all the difference. " said the man. Hitomi was starting to get impatient with the guy. The man said that his name Tido and that he would help them out. " Now my dear. What kind of map are you looking for ?. Perhaps a map to a romantic island in the Tropics for you and your husband or a map to a exciting town. " he replied. Allen spoke out to him, " Thank you but no. We need a map for the Land of the black Sands. " Tido gasped with fear covering his mouth with his hands. " You must be joking right ?. You guys can't possibly want that map do you ?. " " We need that map. We have to save a friend, well actually a king. The king o f Fanelia that is. " said Merle. Now Hitomi was really starting to get mad. Then in anger she said to Tido, " Look you weird annoying little man that has to mush jewellery on him, that king is my friend more than a friend. He's my boyfriend and I love him very mush. So if you don't give us that map I will... I will... . Hitomi couldn't finish her sentence. Then back down and started to cry. " I am sorry about your loved one but people who go to the Land of the black Sands never come back alive. " said Tido. Allen couldn't take his attitude anymore and so with his strong good looking hands, he grab the little toad by the chest and said, " You impertinent worm. You will give us the map or I will make sure that you will have no costumers in your shop again. " 

  
  


Tido was scared of not having any costumers in his shop. " All right, all right. I will give you the map just don't touch the clothing." Allen smiled. " I knew that you will see it our way. So what do we owe you for it?. " Tido gave him a sharp look then he spotted the lovely Merle. " The map is free of charge only if I get a kiss from her." he replied. Merle gave the man a disgusted look and said to him, " Don't tell me that I have to give this creep a kiss ?. Doesn't he see that I am part cat. " Hitomi was trying not to laugh because it wasn't right but yet she controlled her self not to. " Merle, if you give Tido a kiss then we will be able to get Van back. " Millerna told her. " How dare you ask a lady for such a deal. You can have what ever you want but no kiss. Now is it a deal or not ? " said Allen. Tido had a funny look on his face then gave his answer. " Fine no kiss but I do want that ring that your wife is wearing. " Millerna looked at her ring that she was wearing and said, " My ring but you can't, it's my only item that my oldest sister gave me before she was married to the Duke of Fried then shortly died after. " Then Tido replied, " It's the ring or no map. " Millerna didn't want to give up her ring but had no choice. " If it takes to get our friend back then you can have the ring. " She said with a tear coming down against her face.

  
  


So Millerna gave the man her ring and he gave them the map. Allen told her that she didn't have to do that. They would have found another way of getting the map. Millerna didn't want the other solution to be in violence. " I will be okay Allen besides it was worth it to save Van " said Millerna. Hitomi thought that it was really brave of her to give up the only precious item she had to get the map. Allen took her hands and said that one day he will get the ring back to her. Millerna gave him a kiss and then told Tido like the worm that he is thank you and left the shop. Outside the friends got in the carriage and once they were inside, they took of. " Now we got the map, what does it say and what are we suppose to do now ? " asked Merle. Millerna and Allen were looking at it and replied to her question that they have to a place called " The Mysterious Forest ". " Sounds dangerous" replied Hitomi. The friends knew that it sounded dangerous but they had to go through that path. " As long we stay together and help one another, we will be fine. " Millerna told her. Hitomi smiled then told her self in her thoughts, " Hold on Van, we on our way." Then they rode off into the starry night.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 5

  
  


The night was cold and the wind was blowing so hard that you can't even wear a hat. The friends had made came in a little forest near a lake. Their carriage had left them with some horses that they got along the way through a farm. The driver was to scared in what they were doing so they were left alone for now on. They made up camp for thenight and were cooking pieces of chicken with bread and water. Merle was sleeping in her tent while Hitomi, Millerna and Allen talked around the fire. The woods were dark and mysterious from every corner that you can look about. All different kinds of sounds were 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. chapter two

Chapter One 

  
  
  
  
  
  


It had been two years since she last seen them. Her heart was aching because she didn't see her friends that she made while in Gaea for a long time now. Hitomi thought, no she wished that she could see them once more, especially Van. She wondered how he was doing, if he was thinking of her at the same time that she was thinking of him. Hitomi was in her early 20's now and was attending the local college. Her hair was to her shoulders and was about 5 foot 2. She was alone now since Yukari and Amano were in the states. Her best friends were dating each other and she was happy for them even though he was her first crush in highschool. She was wearing her school uniform that she wore while attending to school. As she was thinking of her friends, there was a knock at the door. It was her mother. Hitomi let her mother in her room and she sat beside her on the bed. She asked " Your thinking of him aren't you ?" in a concern voice. She looked at her mother's face, she knew that she did miss him dearly and her mother thought the same way as she did. " I wish I could see him again, I miss him so mush" said Hitomi. Then her mother took out a bag in front of her. She said to her daughter with tears starting to run down her face. " I thought about this very hard and came to a conclusion that you should go to Gaea". As she was talking to her she pulled out some dresses from the bag. " I thought that you should have these dresses while your there just incase" said her mother with a sigh. Hitomi was touched that her mother was letting her go even though she knew that it was breaking her heart to see her daughter go once more from her life. " Oh their beautiful but their just prom dresses, thank you" said Hitomi with sadness in her eyes. Her mother just looked at Hitomi and smiled. She knew that they were only prom dresses but it would be suitable for when she leaves for Gaea. " Hitomi, I hope you find your happiness and please come back to see me soon but remember that I will always love because you are in my heart and you're my daughter " said her mother with happy and sad tears running down across her cheek. With great sadness and a sense of lost, Hitomi gave her mother a long hug and a kiss for the last time. Then with her grandmother's pendent in her hands she concentrated on her destination and a white light that once carried her to Gaea grabbed her and pulled her off. In Hitomi's thoughts she said " I love you too mom". Soon she was out of her mother's site. 

  
  


The fresh salty sea air filled the skies with a calm breeze and sounds of the seagulls flying about. The streets of Fanelia were busy as always with traders with imported gifts from around the world, children running and playing around, wifes talking to their husbands, workers constructing on bits and pieces of buildings that were destroyed by the Zaibach Empire that was once a great threat to the kingdom but now just a bad memory to forget about. In forest she was picking wild flowers and singing to herself while doing so. Merle who was the king's childhood friend was thinking why he was being so sad, when suddenly a white light appeared in front of her. She closed her eyes because it was too bright for to see. Then when she opened them again she saw this girl standing there in front of her. She wondered who this strange girl was then said with curiosity, " Who are you and what are you doing here "?. Hitomi just looked at her and thought this cat-girl couldn't be who I think it is?. She starred at Merle then replied being unsure of her self. " Merle is that you ?. It's me Hitomi. Hitomi Kanzaki ". Then she took a long hard look and realized that this stubborn, obnoxious little cat thief that hated her guts kind of girl was really Merle, who grew up very nicely into a lovely young teen. " It is you. I can't believe it" said Hitomi in surprisement. Merle was confused for a moment but when she looked into her eyes for a second, she herself realized that this was really Hitomi, the same girl who came from the mystic moon and help save Gaea from danger. " Hitomi, I can't believe you're here. We all missed you since you left from Fanelia especially Van. He will be so happy when he sees that you came back " said Merle with enjoyment. Hitomi thought of her friends everyday when she was at home and now she can really see them all again. With a sigh of relieve, she said " Let's go Merle ". So she followed her to the streets of Fanelia to the castle where Van wasn't expecting her. 

In the castle, He sat on his throne thinking of her and how she helped him with her visions to defeat the Zaibach Empire. Then a voice said to him, " I miss her too Van " . The voice who asked him was Allen Schezar. He had stayed with him to help to rebuild his kingdom and to visit for awhile. Van knew that he missed her and wanted to see her face once more even for a moment then he would be okay. " Do you think that she will ever come back to me? " asked Van with loneliness in his voice. " I don't know but if you believe in your love for her and her love for you then she will come back to you." said Allen. Just then a guard came up to him to inform him that lady Merle was approaching to the castle with a beautiful young stranger. Van shook his head with an okay but wondered who could this stranger be, he didn't know anyone of Merle's friends just the people who helped him in Fanelia's war. Meanwhile the two girls were at the gate and just when they were about to go though a guard asked them where they were going. Merle replied " Me and this young lady are here to see the king " The guard knew that she was the king's friend but just had to ask her anyway. The guard let them through and went inside the castle. Hitomi couldn't believe her eyes how mush of Fanelia changed but of course she changed as well. In the hall way of the castle, Merle took her to her room to change and freshen up a little. Hitomi said thank you and that she was glad to be back then closed the door. 

Van and Allen were still asking them selves what was the stranger that accompanied with Merle. The two men were stumped until Merle came into the throne room. She went up to the young king with a big smile on her face. " Oh Van. I got a surprise for you and you will never guess what it is " said Merle thinking that he would of guess who it is by now. Van looked at her with a puzzled face and said that he didn't know what the surprise was. Meanwhile in Merle's courter's, Hitomi was getting ready to see him again. While she was putting on one of the dresses that her mother gave to her, she started to get a funny feeling like something bad was going to happen but she thought it was just butterflies in her stomach from being nervous. As soon she was ready there was a knock on the door. It was Merle. She was ready and willing to take her to see the king. Hitomi couldn't believe that as soon she passes through the halls of the castle and turn of a corner she would see him once again. When they were at the doorway of the throne room, Merle asked her to stay there until she says that she could make her entrance. Hitomi agreed and waited nervously. Merle approached the two men and said to Van, " Okay Van, close your eyes and wait right here " said Merle being anxious . Merle gave the okay to Hitomi and she came out from the corner. Allen's eyes widen in enjoyment and didn't say a word. Merle then said to open his eyes now, Van couldn't believe his own eyes. There in front of him was a beautiful young lady that looked like an angel that just flew down from the heavens. 

Hitomi looked at him with tears of happiness running down across her face and said to him in a soft voice, " Hello Van, it's been a while ". Then the couple ran and embraced each other in compassion. " Nice surprise hey Van? " said Merle. " Hitomi, we missed you so much since you left " said Allen while giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Hitomi thought to her self that it was great to be back with her friends. " You never seem to amaze me with your charm Allen " said Hitomi with a smile on her face. Then she turned to Van and said to him, " And you Van, you didn't change one bit except being a good king to your people ". She knew that without words to say that he missed her very mush and still loved her as she did. She was greatly amazed of how mush of his kingdom changed since she was last here and her friends who lived there too. She had so many questions to asked but she told her self to wait until later. But one question that she did have to asked and that was where was Millerna?. Allen told her that she was in her kingdom and that he Millerna were married. Well Hitomi just couldn't believe her ears of what he said to her just now. Millerna and Allen a item? . Anyway she knew that they would someday marry because her love for him and his love for her would over come .She was glad that they were together. Then suddenly that funny feeling came back to her. Hitomi thought that at first it was just butterflies in her stomach from being nervous before she met Van again, but this time it was different. It felt more than just butterflies in the stomach. No, this feeling was sick and scary for her to sense. When the friends were walking in the middle of the town's square, a vision came to Hitomi and with fright she said to them, " Look out in front of you. It's coming for you Van ". Then a great big dragon appeared through the skies out of no where and was aiming towards Van. With his sword he aim at the dragon and slash it across it's leg. The beast cried with pain and agony and flew away.

What was that creature and why did it go after Van?. Hitomi was confused for the creature's attack. Then she said if he was okay. He replied that he was but he was more worried about her and that vision that she just had. She said to her friends that she was okay but in a way scared because she didn't had a vision since she first came to Gaea. All that she knew was that it wasn't going to be the last of the visions, for the visions were to become a quest.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter Two

  
  


They were back in the castle and dinner was being specially prepared for Hitomi's return by the order of king Van. Hitomi was in Merle's room getting ready for dinner. She was thinking of what the vision was trying to tell her over and over again in her mind while getting dressed. When she was all ready for dinner, another vision came to her. The vision was the city being attacked by a powerful force with huge black guymelefs that had the power to destroy with silvery liquid that can be turned into deadly weapons. Then she was out of it. Hitomi was so frighten but it was just a vision that was being a pest to her. Then she went to the dinning room. She tried to calm down and be presentable before meeting with her friends. She knew that she couldn't ignore the vision that was talking to her but tried to al least.

  
  


When she approached the dinning room there in front of her was a familiar old friend standing beside Allen. It was Millerna with a gentle smile on her face. Hitomi said with gladness, " Millerna, I missed you. How are you? ". Millerna gave her a big hug and replied, " Hitomi, you look great and you have long hair now I see. I like it. I'm fine and I missed you too my dear, dear friend. " The two girls talked about old times and how things were going now. 

Millerna had come to Fanelia because she heard from Allen that Hitomi had come back. Then she spotted Van. She smiled at him and walked towards him. He said that she looked beautiful. Hitomi blushed just a little. Dinner was called and all of them sat down to eat. Hitomi sat on one side from Van and Merle sat on the other. Beside her sat Allen and Millerna sat beside with Hitomi. When dinner was served, Van stood up and made a toast. " To Hitomi, who came back to us from the mystic moon. May your stay be save and filled with happiness " . All of her friends and guests stood up and replied, " To Hitomi ". She started to blush again. While they were enjoying their dinner, there was a call from one of the guards. The guard said that there was someone at the gate demanding to see the king. Van gave the order to let the stranger in. In the doorway stood a tall dark man who wore a black cape, a black turban and pants. The stranger's boots were like runners from earth and he had a mask that hid his face. The only thing that Hitomi could see was his eyes and a scare on his left eye brow. 

  
  


Van asked him what was the meaning of interrupting their dinner for in calm manner. The stranger looked at him a gave him a sharp glance in the eye. " I have come in order of my supreme highness Princess Amelia and I have come to tell the king that she has chosen you for her husband." Hitomi was completely shocked of what she just heard. Van stood up with a surprise on his face. He couldn't believe that this stranger said that to him. " I have no intention of being her husband. My heart belongs to someone else, so tell your princess that I'm sorry but I have to say no " said Van in a not so kingly manner while having is hand on Hitomi's shoulder. Just then the dark capped man took out his sword and charged for Hitomi. Van and Allen went in front of her and had their swords out to protect her and ready to fight. Then he stopped in the middle of the room. He stood there for a few minutes and then told them that he will be back and the king will be sorry for refusing of the proposal from the princess. Then he walked away. The guards asked if they should go after him but Van sad no but to have some guards posted up all over the castle anyway. Hitomi wondered what this princess wanted Van to be her husband and why she sent the gloomy guy to talk to him. All she knew was that it wasn't going to be the last of him. Her friends asked her if she was okay and she said that she was. Van was worried about what the stranger had said to him about he being sorry?. Then he turned to Hitomi and said that he will put some guards at her door tonight to be on the safe side. She agreed with him. When things calmed down and they had finished their dinner, Allen and Millerna said that they will stay at the castle for a few weeks while Hitomi was here and Van gave his consent. Hitomi, Millerna and Merle went together to their rooms. Allen wanted to discuss something to Van while the girls left after saying goodnight to everyone. He was concern about Van's kingdom even though he knew that he had it under his close attention. 

  
  


The two men sat down while drinking some water and started to talk. " I don't know about you but that stranger looked pretty mysterious to me " said Allen while sipping his cup. Van had a concern look on his face. He looked odd in a suspicious way thought Van. While he was thinking why this princess wanted him to be her king was really funny to him but was more interested on how Hitomi was feeling? because to him she was acting if she knew that something was going to happen. Allen interrupted his thinking by asking what he thinks about the situation?. Van told him that he had no clue about it but all he knew was that he will be on his guard. Then the two guys said farewell to each other for the night and went to each other's room to get some sleep. It was getting late and Hitomi was in her bed thinking about her mother and how she missed her. She couldn't sleep after what happened tonight. She put her hands on the sides of her face, took a deep breath and sighed. She thought why were these visions coming back to her and why start now?. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. She didn't want to cry but couldn't help it in what she felt inside. She tried to control the salty rain drops but it was too late, she began to cry into her lap. Hitomi stopped her self from crying after awhile and calm down. Hitomi thought for a moment and said to herself that she can fight this what ever the visions were trying to say and her friends would help along her along the way. Then she laid her head on her pillow and fell into a deep sleep.

While in the middle of the blanket of night and everything was okay, but there in the bush near the castle was a shadow larking about. This creepy looking figure was climbing the castle walls where the guards did not see the figure coming up from the side. Then when the night stalker was on the top of the castle, he went towards one of the guards. With the guard not knowing that the stalker was behind him, he was hit on the head unconsciously. The dark figure left the sleeping beauty and headed for Hitomi's room. Hitomi was sleeping quietly in her bed all nice and warm when the stalker came in through her window. The stalker crept up to her ever so quietly on one side of the bed when the bedroom door opened. It was one of the guards just peeking in her room to see if everything was okay in there. Then when the guard saw that there wasn't anything was wrong he shut the door. But the guard didn't know that the dark stalker was hiding behind the door at that time and went back what he was about to do before the door opened. He was at Hitomi's bed side and was going to knock her out so she wouldn't make a sound when he was kidnaping her, but Hitomi woke up and when she saw the dark stranger at her side, she screamed as loud as she could. 

The guards rushed in as quickly as they could and went after the stranger. The stranger was too fast for them to capture then jumped through the window. The guards went to the window and one of them said that he couldn't of survive that but another one said he was in the sky ridding into the night sky on a dragon in the distance. Then Hitomi's friends came running into her room. Van, Allen, Merle and Millerna all came into the room. Allen asked, " What in the name of Gaea happened ". The guard told him that there was a stranger in the young girl's room trying to capture I think and then jumped from the window and flew off on a dragon. Millerna and Merle were beside Hitomi trying to calm her down. Van looked at his beloved and asked her if she was okay. Hitomi said that she was just a bit frighten that's all. Millerna told Allen that one of the guards must of been knock out and she was right for when she was talking to her husband the guard that was on the castle wall came in and went to the king. The guard told Van that he was hit on the head from the back and did not see who it was that done it. Van asked if he had heard anything before he got hit on the head and the guard replied no. Van told him that it wasn't his fault that he got hit on the head. He always did have a heart of forgiveness and a sense of appreciation for his people. Then he looked towards Hitomi once more. He was too afraid to leave her alone in the room because he thought that someone or something will try and take her away again. Van didn't want that to happen, so he said that she should be with Lady Millerna for the rest of the night. Hitomi thought it would be best and so she took off with her into another room. Then all of the friends said goodnight once more and headed to bed for the rest of the night. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter Three 

  
  


The morning dawn had come and the people of Fanelia were just waking up. In the castle the servants were preparing breakfast for the guests and the king. Meanwhile in Lady Millerna's room the two girls were waking up and getting ready for the new day. Millerna put on her usual black spandex pants, a creamy color pink frilly shirt , black color like shoes and did her hair in a ponytail with a pink band around her head and matching earrings and necklace. While Millerna was putting the last touches of her make up, Hitomi was putting on a pair of blue jeans, a presentable black t-shirt and a pair of flat cut shoes. Hitomi was still a bit sleepy from last night but a nice hot cup of coffee would wake her right up. Hitomi and Millerna were all set and they both went to the dinning room for some breakfast. When the two girls got there, Van and Merle were waiting for them at the table. The one person that wasn't there was Allen. " Where's Allen. Didn't he wake up yet? " said Millerna when she approached to the seat to sit down for something to eat. " He just went to get some napkins from the kitchen. The servants forgot to bring them in " replied Merle while eating her eggs and bacon.

Hitomi was just about to sit down when Van helped to her seat. " Thank you Van" said Hitomi. Van just looked into her eyes. He still couldn't believe that she was here with him and he was happy for that. Allen had return from the kitchen with some napkins in his hands. He said good morning to everyone and to his wife while being seated by one of the servants. The friends were eating their food when Millerna suggested that later on they could go to the sea side for a picnic since it was so nice outside today. The guys thought that it was a good idea. Merle and Hitomi thought that it was a good idea too. Then they all finished their breakfast. After that Millerna, Allen, Van, Merle and Hitomi went out on the town. Van wanted to see how his people were doing today.

  
  


In the town's square, The friends were looking at all of the Fanelia's people doing their jobs and what nots. Millerna was looking at some imported jewelry with Merle and Allen and Van were helping instructing the builders place a roof on a family's house. Meanwhile Hitomi was observing this one stand that had objects like a cd walkman from the mystic moon or earth to her. Hitomi was surprise that this was from earth and why it was here in Gaea. Hitomi asked the man if she would like to see it. The man at the stand said that she could and she did. Hitomi took out one of her cd's that she was carrying in her little purse. She listened to the cd in the machine and to her amazement that it was still working. After she was done observing the walkman, she asked the man that she would buy it from him. So the man at the stand sold it to her and she went to Millerna. Millerna asked if she would like anything from the table. Hitomi looked at all of the bits of jewelry and pointed that she wanted this one necklace that had a gold chain with a emerald dolphin on it with a sapphire eye. Millerna said that would great on her and that it was a good choice. Millerna paid the young lady that was selling the jewelry and the two girls went to the guys. " Where's Merle? " asked Hitomi while walking down the street. " She's with the guys. She got board of shopping with me " replied Millerna. They approached Van, Allen and Merle. Van was talking to the head guard about last night and that the guards should be ready for any type of intrusion. Van saw the girls walking towards them and went to them to meet up. When they came up to them, they said that they would like to go back to the castle now because they were getting a little tired from shopping. Van noticed the necklace that Hitomi was wearing and said it looked really lovely on her. Allen and Merle agreed. Hitomi thanked them for noticing the necklace that Millerna bought for her. Then the gang went back to the castle.

  
  


Along the way, Hitomi was thinking of her mother and how she was doing right now. Then a big sigh came out of her mouth. Van stopped at her and asked what was wrong. Hitomi looked at his face and said that she was just thinking of her mother and her family. Van knew how mush it felt to miss one's family because his father, mother and his older brother Falken were dead and he only had Merle as his family. He put his arm around her to comfort her and said that they were alright if she really believes that they would be. She smiled at him and thank him for cheering her up.

  
  


Later when they were in the castle, Millerna went to her chambers to get some rest. Allen, Van, Merle and Hitomi were in the study room talking while having some tea and cakes. They were talking how things were going and if there was any change in their life. Merle said that she was studying medicine to be a healer just like Millerna. Hitomi was very proud of her for wanting to be a healer and then Allen said that he was the head chief of sword teaching for young people who wanted to learn to fight just incase if there was going to be any war in the future. " Congratulations on your teaching. Your one of the best swordsman that I know " said Hitomi with a happy voice in her. She was wondering what was Millerna doing?. " Millerna is the top healer in Asturia " said Allen. " Good for her for becoming what she wanted to be " replied Hitomi. Van was just starring at Hitomi while she was talking to Allen. She didn't notice that he was looking at her while talking, but she had a good feeling that he was. Then a sudden crash came from the main hall. The gang rushed straight to the noise to see what it might be. When they came to the main hall, Van's eyes widen. There in front of the door was a great whirlwind 

almost like a tornado and was making a mess all of the place. The strange thing is that how could a whirlwind like that could just come into a castle and then without a hesitation, the whirlwind was headed for the king. How could this be asked Hitomi. Then Van shouted to Allen and Hitomi to move out of the way. As soon as he said that, the gang went to take cover and a great burst of dust, and wind filled the room. It huffed and puffed and soon it was gone out of sight. After the dust had cleared up, Allen and Hitomi came out from where they were hiding from. Hitomi looked all around to see where Van was because he wasn't with them when they went to hide from the whirlwind. " Van. Where are you " Hitomi said. There was no answer from him. She called out for him again but still no answer. Hitomi was starting to get worried about him, then Allen called out for her to come to him. Allen had a note in his hands and looked very concern almost scared. Hitomi asked what was wrong. Allen couldn't tell her that her loved one was abducted, he just couldn't. Hitomi asked what was in his hands and then he gave her the note. When she read the note it said:

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


" Dear Hitomi...

  
  


I have taken the king, your beloved Van to my castle in the land of the black sands where

he is my prisoner and until you give him up to me, you will never see him alive again. 

You got until three hours to make your mind, but until ,that time Van is mine.

  
  


PS I always get what I want ."

  
  


Signed Princess Amelia 

  
  


When Hitomi was done reading, she had tears in her eyes, went into Allen's arms and shouted " Nooooooooo".

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter Four

  
  


Hitomi couldn't believe that Van was abducted from her life and thought that she would never see him live again for the rest of her life. She couldn't bare it if something happened to him. She just couldn't. When Hitomi was still crying into Allen's arms, Millerna and Merle came rushing down the stairs. Millerna asked what happened and why Hitomi was crying?. Allen gave her the note and she began to read it. " Oh no. This can't be. Van has been kidnaped, but how ? said Millerna being shocked about the news. " There was a big crash in the main hall and went to see what it was and what it was a big whirlwind. It was aiming at Van. Me and Hitomi went to take cover but he didn't get the chance to hide from it for himself . When the dust came to a clear, Hitomi called out for him but we instead found this note and we are know you are up to date " replied Allen in one big mouth full. Millerna told that if Merle found out what happened to Van, she will devastated. But what Millerna didn't know was that Merle was right behind them and she started to cry in front of their eyes. " It's my fault. I thought that my bad feelings were just butterflies in the stomach and I was trying to ignore them, but I should of known better that the feelings were a vision and I did have one too, " said Hitomi wiping her tears away. 

She didn't know that her ignorance for her feelings and the visions were going to be trouble for her and her friends, but then Millerna asked what kind of visions she was having?. Hitomi told her and the rest of them that what her visions that she was having. In her visions, she saw huge black guymelefs that was destroying the city and that they had a silvery liquid that could change in a mighty weapon. Allen, Millerna and Merle couldn't believe in what Hitomi told them about her visions. Allen thought for a moment and came to a conclusion that what she was describing the guymelefs were the same kind of guymelefs that were apart of the Zaibach Empire, but they were all destroyed by Van and him and the help of Hitomi and the rest of the allies. 

  
  


Millerna and Merle was starting to get the same idea about Allen was thinking. Allen told them to try to calm down and that he would tell the guards about the situation. Hitomi told them that she needed to be alone for awhile. The two girls thought that right now she should be with her friends but respected her request and went down where Allen was headed. Hitomi walked down the hall, through the gate, told the guard that she was going to be in the royal garden and left to think. The flowers were all in bloom and smelled sweet as perfume. The flowers were all in different rows and each flower each had it's own space. The roses were in a corner of the castle walls, tulips on the other corner, daffodils hangs on a fine and the rest of the flowers all over the place. As Hitomi was walking through the pathway of the garden, she thought of Van and how he was. If he was hurt or not, if he was being tortured or maybe even... No she couldn't think of the last resort of possibility. She was so confused in what she was feeling and felt she shouldn't had come here. But in her heart, she was glad that she came back. While she was sulking, Millerna came calling to her. She came up to and told her that Allen had a plan and needed to come back inside. Hitomi agreed and went back inside. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


When they were inside, Allen was discussing with Van's head guard. He was telling him something and the guard nodded his head looking like he was agreeing what ever Allen told him and left the room. When he was done talking to the guard, he came to the three girls. " I told the guard to get the carriage ready " said Allen. " But why, are leaving and if so, it's not good time to go anywhere when Van needs our help " replied Hitomi. Allen just looked at her and gave out a big breath and said, " I know that Van needs our help and that's why we are leaving for Asturia right now ". Well you can probably see the look on the three girls faces when he told them that they were going to Millerna's home kingdom. Merle asked why they were going there for when she knew that they should go after king. " I need to see king Aston and ask for supplies and equipment and to see my head piolet Gadess " said Allen while he was getting ready to leave the room. Millerna, Merle and Hitomi agreed finally and got ready to head off for Asturia. When they approached the carriage at the front gate, Allen told the head guard to look after the kingdom while they were gone and that he would be charge for the matters of the kingdom's people and safety. Van would wanted that way. While Millerna and Merle were getting into the carriage, Hitomi looked at the clouds and thought of Van. Then thought about him, hoping that he's okay where ever he is in the land of the black sands. Then she got interrupted by Merle saying to get in and so she did. All of them were in and the luggage was loaded, Allen gave the okay and they were off to Asturia. 

  
  


Along the way on the road, Millerna and Merle were talking to each other while Allen was making a list of what they would need for the rescue. Hitomi on the other hand was looking out side and put her hand on her side where there was a pocket on her pants. When she did, she noticed something hard and she went in her pocket to see what it was. When she did, she pulled out her tarot cards. " How did these get in here? " wondered Hitomi. There was a note attached to it on the other side. Hitomi noticed the note and read it. It said...

  
  


" Dear my dearest daughter...

  
  


I thought you might need these just incase you get into some problems.

I know that you have stopped using them a while ago, but you never know?. Please

be careful while your in Gaea and don't worry about your schooling. I talked to your 

teacher about your little situation about having a vacation 

and your teacher said that they will hold your schooling when you come

back. "

  
  


Love Mom

  
  


Hitomi finished reading the note and said to her self, " Thanks mom ". Allen saw the her cards and asked if she was going to use them. He thought that it would be a great idea if she used them to locate where Van is. Hitomi told him that she stopped using her cards a while ago but would give them a try later, not just right now because it really wasn't the time to give a reading. Allen agreed and went back to what he was doing. As she was looking at her cards and remembering when she had to use them before to help Allen for the first time to look for Van in the Zaibach's floating fortress when it was hiding in the clouds near the mountains when the coach men said that they were approaching Asturia's entrance gate. The friends were getting to see Millerna's father, King Aston and her sister Eries. When they approached the castle gates, Allen got out and helped the ladies get off the carriage like the gentleman that he is. Then the driver unloaded the luggage and two maidens came up towards them and took the them inside into their rooms. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Millerna gave a sigh when she looked at her home land and walked up to the castle doors. Merle and Hitomi went with them. Allen thank the man and payed him for the ride. The man left took the money and took his carriage along the road. Allen then went to catch up to the girls. Inside the castle, the walls were filled with old pictures of kings and queens before King Aston and his family. Above there were tapestries hanging with the royal colours. Hitomi was amazed when she walked through the halls. Millerna was telling them what to do when they meet the king. Hitomi knew what to do because she had been to the castle before but still needed some reassurance. When the girls approaching the door to the main hall. The girls made them presentable by fixing their hair a little and made sure there no smudges or wrinkles on their clothing. They walked up to the door, there were two guards defending the main hall. Millerna gave the order to let them pass and the two guards did. They walked into the room and saw Millerna's father talking to Allen. Hitomi was wondering where Allen went to. " Very well Allen. You can take what ever you will be needing to save the king of Fanelia " said the king. 

He noticed his youngest daughter. He said to his daughter while giving her a kiss on the side of check, " My dear beautiful daughter. How nice of you to come and see your old father ". Millerna was happy to see her father, then she asked where was her sister Eries?. The king said that she was out on a royal trip looking for some countries that will come to alliance with us.

  
  


When he finished his sentence, he looked at the girl beside his daughter and just observed her from top to bottom. " And who are you young lady? " asked King Aston. Millerna replied to him, " Her name is Hitomi. Don't you remember when she first came to your castle with that young king from Fanelia, who fought against your guymelefs and won. Don't tell me that you don't remember father, you know the same girl that saved our homes from the betrayal for the Zaibach Empire " in one big breath. Then the king looked at her again and realized that she was the same girl that came to his kingdom before. " Ah yes. Now I remember. Sorry Miss Hitomi for my reaction. Old memory you know. " King Aston said. Hitomi said it was okay. Allen told them that the king gave his consent to get what ever they need to save Van. Millerna was so happy to hear that and gave her father a hug even though it wasn't really princess like, but she couldn't help it, she was happy. Hitomi was wondering how and when will they be leaving. Then she asked about what she was thinking. " We leave tomorrow, as early as possible . " said Allen without hesitation. " We can leave right now for the supplies " Millerna said. " That won't be necessary, the supplies are all ready for you for your mission " replied her father with a smile on his face. " That was fast " Millerna said to her self. Mean while the three were talking, Merle was at the window looking outside, thinking if she will ever see her best friend again.

  
  


Hitomi went over to see how she was doing. In a gentle voice, Hitomi asked Merle. " How are you doing Merle? ". Merle could only think of Van and then Hitomi noticed that she was starting to cry. 

" Don't worry Merle, we will get him back , you just wait and see. Everything will be all right " said Hitomi trying to comfort her. " Thanks Hitomi. I needed to hear that, especially from a friend." replied Merle. Allen and Millerna went over to the girls and told Merle that they will be leaving tomorrow as soon as possible. Merle as happy to hear that even though she didn't show any enthusiastic. The king said that they will stay here for the night and get some rest. Millerna thanked her father for letting them get the supplies that they will need for the trip. Then Millerna took Allen, Merle and Hitomi to their rooms for the night. Along the way, Hitomi was looking at the family paintings that were on the walls. The paintings were kings, queens, dukes, duchesses, knights, princes and princesses from generations. Then one caught Hitomi's eyes. " What's this person Millerna. She looks very beautiful. " said Hitomi. Millerna stopped for a moment to answer her question. " Oh that one. That's my great, great , great cousin, once removed on my father's side Princess Sue May. " replied Millerna. Hitomi thought that she was very beautiful in deed, but there was something about her that made her feel uneasy. Allen told her and Merle that she died a long, long time ago. " She's been dead for a hundred years now. It would of been her 95th birthday from three weeks from today ". Merle and Hitomi were amazed on how long Sue My was dead. Then Millerna took Allen and Merle to their rooms. Without knowing that they were leaving her alone, Hitomi just looked at the painting. Then a strange vision came to her. The vision was that the huge black guymelefs were getting stronger by the minute where ever they were. Then she notice the friends were walking away from her. " Hey, wait up for me " said Hitomi while running up to them. 

  
  


It Was getting late and the girls were in their own rooms as well as Allen in his for the night to get some rest. In Hitomi's room, she was dreaming. She was dreaming of Van holding in his arms watching the sunset in the on one of the roof tops in Fanelia. Van was going to kiss her. So she closed her eyes and waited to get kissed by him. When she opened her eyes again, her eyes filled with fright because it wasn't Van who kissed her. Instead was the stranger who tried to kidnap her the night before Van was taken away from her. Hitomi's beautiful sunset setting was now a dark, misery waste land. On the side from her shoulder, she saw the black guymelefs charging after Scherazade, Allen's guymelef. The two were fighting and it looked like they were fighting to the death. Hitomi could not believe what was happening in her dreams. Then the next second, she saw him being destroyed. " Allen. Noooo " Hitomi said in pain. Then there was a loop whole and she was taken in. There she saw Van hanging with his hands tied onto a tree branch. He looked like he was hurt. So she ran right to him but was stopped by a great wall in front of her. She could get passed it. " Van. Please don't leave me. I love you. Please Van. " Hitomi cried while trying to climb the wall. But then a shadow came between her and the floating away Van. " He's mine, all mine and you can't do a thing about it, Hitomi Kanzaki. " said the shadow while floating to him. The voice sounded like a women's voice and in a way spooky. Hitomi was yelling to get to van but every time she took a step, Van would float away into the distance every two steps. " No, Van. Come back to me. Come back. Come back. Come back . Come Back " Hitomi shouted when she was wakened up by Millerna while she was shaking her on the side of her shoulder. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Millerna, Allen and Merle were all in her room with concern looks on their faces. " You were having a bad dream Hitomi ." said Millerna while trying to calm her down from hyperventilating. Hitomi looked at her friends around her and just started to cry. " It was horrible. There was destruction all over the place and I saw you Allen being destroyed by one of those black guymelefs. I couldn't bare to look. Then I saw Van hanging onto a tree branch. I tried to reach him but then there was a wall in front of me, so I climb it but then there was a shadow saying that he was her's and I couldn't do anything. I tried to save him, I really did but every time I took a step, Van would go into the distance floating away from me with the shadow every two steps. The voice definitely sounded like a girl. I was yelling to him when I was wakened by you guys. " said Hitomi in one big breath. She went on crying when Allen put his arms around her to help her clam down. Allen thought that it must of been one heck of a nightmare she dreamn't. " What did you see we were fighting about? ." asked Allen. " Before I was killed. " It was very clear that Allen was a little scared of him being killed in her dreams because he had a scared look on his face. 

  
  


Hitomi tried to calm her self down and to make sense in what she was trying to say about her nightmare she had. " I don't know what you and that machine were fighting about. All I saw was that it struck you with a sharp sword in the chest. " Replied Hitomi. " It's all right now. Your safe in my father's castle. It was only a dream and dreams can't hurt you. " Millerna told her while giving her a tissue. Hitomi agreed with her and told them that she will be okay. " I will be alright, I just need to get a glass a water and I will be fine. Really I will be okay. " Hitomi said while letting her friends leave the room. Her friends weren't sure to leave her alone but they thought that she would be okay and so they left the room. Hitomi waited until her friends were out of sight and then she laid down her head onto the pillow and looked at the wall on the other end until she fell asleep. Meanwhile in Allan and Millerna's chamber after Merle was in her own room, Allen was getting into the bed trying not to disturb his wife and laid down. His long golden hair resting on his chest, Allen thought to himself about the nightmare that Hitomi was telling about. " But how and why did I die like that ?. It must be telling her that we are headed for some trouble along the way. I have to Protect Millerna, Hitomi and Merle at all costs and to be on guard for my self. " Then Allen fell into a deep sleep.

  
  


The next morning, there were nothing but blue skies and the birds singing. In the streets of Asturia, there were nothing but a carriage on the road at the front gate of the castle. The friends got up early, had their breakfast and was loading the carriage up for the trip. Allen was talking to King Aston while Millerna giving her father a hug goodbye. " You take care of your selves and be careful of any danger that might come your way. " said the king. " I will your highness. I will protect your daughter and the girls with my life ." replied Allen. Then the two got inside where Hitomi and Merle were waiting. " Before you leave the country, go see my old friend Tido for a map to get to the Land of the black Sands. He has all sorts of maps and trinkets from all over his exhibitions. " King Aston told them. Then the carriage started to walk in a steady paste down the road. The king waved goodbye to them and soon they were out of his sight. 

  
  


It had been two hours since they left Asturia and the friends were getting restless. Hitomi was thinking of that nightmare she had last night. She thought about it in her mind over and over again but didn't come to a conclusion. Then the carriage stopped. " Sir Allen. We arrived at Tido's shop. " said the driver. " Thank you " replied Allen. The friends got out and went inside. Inside the shop, there were all sorts of weird tools, shields and masks hanging on the wall. There were also shelves with what are those and what nots kind of questions. The room was dim and quiet. At the desk was a bell and behind that was a door with beads hanging down. Allen tapped the bell but no one came. " He must be out right now. " said Millerna. Then Allen tapped the bell again when this short, chubby, man wearing rings and necklaces came through the door. This man was dressed in a Komodo like dress and had one earing on his left ear and a eye patch on his right eye. " Yes. May I help you with something. " said the weird funny looking man. " Yes you can actually. We were told that you have maps from all over the world ? " asked Millerna. The man was very strange and was acting like he was a drag thought Hitomi. The man replied, " Well yes I do but who told you that I have maps ? ". " My father, King Aston. I am his youngest daughter Princess Millerna and these are my friends. My husband Allen, Hitomi and Merle " she said . The man was surprise that the daughter of the king would come into his shop.

  
  


" Well then that makes all the difference. " said the man. Hitomi was starting to get impatient with the guy. The man said that his name Tido and that he would help them out. " Now my dear. What kind of map are you looking for ?. Perhaps a map to a romantic island in the Tropics for you and your husband or a map to a exciting town. " he replied. Allen spoke out to him, " Thank you but no. We need a map for the Land of the black Sands. " Tido gasped with fear covering his mouth with his hands. " You must be joking right ?. You guys can't possibly want that map do you ?. " " We need that map. We have to save a friend, well actually a king. The king o f Fanelia that is. " said Merle. Now Hitomi was really starting to get mad. Then in anger she said to Tido, " Look you weird annoying little man that has to mush jewelry on him, that king is my friend more than a friend. He's my boyfriend and I love him very mush. So if you don't give us that map I will... I will... . Hitomi couldn't finish her sentence. Then back down and started to cry. " I am sorry about your loved one but people who go to the Land of the black Sands never come back alive. " said Tido. Allen couldn't take his attitude anymore and so with his strong good looking hands, he grab the little toad by the chest and said, " You impertinent worm. You will give us the map or I will make sure that you will have no costumers in your shop again. " 

  
  


Tido was scared of not having any costumers in his shop. " All right, all right. I will give you the map just don't touch the clothing." Allen smiled. " I knew that you will see it our way. So what do we owe you for it?. " Tido gave him a sharp look then he spotted the lovely Merle. " The map is free of charge only if I get a kiss from her." he replied. Merle gave the man a disgusted look and said to him, " Don't tell me that I have to give this creep a kiss ?. Doesn't he see that I am part cat. " Hitomi was trying not to laugh because it wasn't right but yet she controlled her self not to. " Merle, if you give Tido a kiss then we will be able to get Van back. " Millerna told her. " How dare you ask a lady for such a deal. You can have what ever you want but no kiss. Now is it a deal or not ? " said Allen. Tido had a funny look on his face then gave his answer. " Fine no kiss but I do want that ring that your wife is wearing. " Millerna looked at her ring that she was wearing and said, " My ring but you can't, it's my only item that my oldest sister gave me before she was married to the Duke of Fried then shortly died after. " Then Tido replied, " It's the ring or no map. " Millerna didn't want to give up her ring but had no choice. " If it takes to get our friend back then you can have the ring. " She said with a tear coming down against her face.

  
  


So Millerna gave the man her ring and he gave them the map. Allen told her that she didn't have to do that. They would have found another way of getting the map. Millerna didn't want the other solution to be in violence. " I will be okay Allen besides it was worth it to save Van " said Millerna. Hitomi thought that it was really brave of her to give up the only precious item she had to get the map. Allen took her hands and said that one day he will get the ring back to her. Millerna gave him a kiss and then told Tido like the worm that he is thank you and left the shop. Outside the friends got in the carriage and once they were inside, they took of. " Now we got the map, what does it say and what are we suppose to do now ? " asked Merle. Millerna and Allen were looking at it and replied to her question that they have to a place called " The Mysterious Forest ". " Sounds dangerous" replied Hitomi. The friends knew that it sounded dangerous but they had to go through that path. " As long we stay together and help one another, we will be fine. " Millerna told her. Hitomi smiled then told her self in her thoughts, " Hold on Van, we on our way." Then they rode off into the starry night.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 5

  
  


The night was cold and the wind was blowing so hard that you can't even wear a hat. The friends had made came in a little forest near a lake. Their carriage had left them with some horses that they got along the way through a farm. The driver was to scared in what they were doing so they were left alone for now on. They made up camp for the night and were cooking pieces of chicken with bread and water. Merle was sleeping in her tent while Hitomi, Millerna and Allen talked around the fire. The woods were dark and mysterious from every corner that you can look about. All different kinds of sounds were all over the place where they sat. Millerna was sleeping in Allan's shoulder while he was looking at the map. " So, where does it say we have to go next Allen? " asked Hitomi when she was looking into his deep eyes. Allen told her that they have to go across a lake where a sea serpent was guarding the path way. Hitomi was a bit nervous about the sea serpent but she had to be brave not just for her sake but for Van's sake as well. " We better get some sleep because it's going to be along day tomorrow " said Allen while he was putting his wife into her tent. Hitomi agreed and so she put out the fire with water and dirt and made sure that it was out and headed into her own tent. Allen slept out side underneath the stars. He was used to it since he went on adventures and passing through kingdom to kingdom. Then he was asleep. All through the night, not a sound came towards the friends. But behind a tall skinny tree that was dying against the moonlight, there was a stranger that was sneaking towards the campers. 

The stranger was about a average height, well fit in weight and had short dark brown hair. This spooky figure crept up towards Allen, without making a sound, it came closer to him and closer until he was right next to his side. The night stalker was breathing heavily that it didn't even know that Allen woke up to it. With wide eyes, Allen jumped out of spot and charged at it. The two fought and fought until the stalker said something to him. " Commander, stop it's me Gadess. " trying to get up from the ground. Allen looked at him and noticed that it was Gadess. He helped him up and asked him why he was acting like a spy. Gadess told him that he was following them ever since they left from Tido's shop. Just as he was finishing his sentence, the girls came out of their tents. They were still a bit sleepy but well awake to see that Gadess was hear. " What in the god's name is going on here ?. I was having such a nice cat nap when I heard fighting. " said Merle being tired and made at the same time. " It's all right Merle, it's just me being a fool. I was awakened by a hard breather and attacked this stranger which turns out to be Gadess. " Allen told her. Hitomi was glad to see Gadess here with them. " I'm sorry that I gave you a startle commander but I was just being scarce. I didn't want you to see me at least not until the morning anyway. " he replied. Allen took a big breath and said that it was okay then he said that since they were up they should get ready, have some food and head off. It was pretty mush dawn anyway. 

When the friends had some food and were all ready, they headed out to the land of the black sands. The morning came and gone quickly and the sun was scorching with it's heat. Gadess told the team that he had Allen's men with him in their air ship. He told them the night before the set up for came to hide the ship and wait until he came back with Allen and his friends. Allen was surprised that Gadess had his air ship with him and with the crew as well. " Gadess you swab, you had this planed didn't you? " asked Millerna. Gadess had to admit it that he did had it planed and wanted to help out with the rescue. " Guilty your highness " he replied. " Well thought out Gadess. We can travel in the air without being spotted and to save the trouble of walking all the way there. " Hitomi told him. She was really glad that they could travel by air. She remembered that she had once rode on the air ship when they had to find and get Van back from the Zaibach's floating fortress that his brother Falcon was keeping him. Now she had to do the same thing but from a new enemy. So the friends went to the ship and when they got there, Allen's men were waiting and greeting them beside the ship. They loaded their traveling gear and then Allen gave the command to Gadess and the men started the ship for take off. A big gust of dust and wind blew all over and the ship lifted from the ground and soon they were in the air for the rest of the way. 

Once they were in the air, Gadess gave the order to the crew to head for the mountains. The mountains were on the map were they were blocking the entrance to the black sands. Meanwhile Millerna and Merle were resting because of the early wake up call from the unexcepted arrival from Gadess. Allen was at the control center giving out orders to his men. Hitomi on the other hand was sitting at a table thinking of Van and how he's doing at the moment time. Then she took out her cards. She just stared at them for a second or two and came to a conclusion that she should do a reading. So she started to mix them thoroughly and then lay them out onto the table in front of her. Hitomi took a deep breath and then exhaled. She concentrated on her cards and focused on the target, Van that is. She drew out the queen of swords, the hang man, two of hearts, the page of pentacles, and the death card. Hitomi studied to the lay out that she drew on the table and thought very hard. Then a vision came to her. In her vision, she saw the enemy holding Van's arm and they looked very compassionate to each other. Next she saw her friends bowing down to them and then it looked like the enemy told him something and what Van did was unbelievable. He took out his sword and he and Allen had a sword fight. They fought and fought until the unthinkable happened. Van dove his sword into Allen's chest. Hitomi couldn't believe what she was seeing and then the next think she saw was Merle and Millerna being servants to the totally not a couple connection. They were on their knees. There was a sudden cloud of darkness hovering over the entire room where she saw them. There were flashes of lighting and the enemy laughed and the two kissed. By the expression on her love's face he did not want to but seemed that he had no choice in the matter. Hitomi screamed into her vision when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Hitomi was out of her trance. There in front of her was Allen looking very concern for her health especially the way she was acting towards her friends.

Allen looked at Hitomi and sat in a empty chair beside her. " Are you all right Hitomi ?. You seem troubled." asked Allen. Hitomi took a long deep breath and turned to his handsome face. " I don't know anymore. I get these visions out of no where and they are horrible. Horrible visions Allen and I don't know what to do." Hitomi complained. She started to cry in front of his eyes. " Why do you get these visions ?, do they just come to you out of thin air or the state of mind ?. Don't mind of me asking this Hitomi but have you been in touched with your tarot cards lately?. Because I see that you have them out right now." replied Allen while looking at the layout. Hitomi told him that she stopped using them a while ago ever since she left Gaea. But she wanted to use them to find out where Van was doing. " My mother put them in my coat pocket without me looking. It had a note with it about me might needing them if anything happened on my trip." Then Hitomi stared at her cards and told him about the vision that she just had a moment ago. Allen was feeling like this was beginning to a pest. He didn't want her to have horrible visions while she was in Gaea but he knew that couldn't stop it from happening. " So what does the cards say that we should do Hitomi ? " asked Allen when he put his hand on hers. " Well they say that there will be a new beginning, a new path to that will lead to sacrifice and to destruction." Hitomi replied. Allen wanted to hear more but he saw the look that she was giving and told himself not to ask to do so. Then there was a haler from the control center. It was Gadess. Allen went to the room and stopped in his tracks. In front of the window there were these great ugly looking harpies attacking the ship with full force. " What in the name of Atlantis is are those creatures " cried out Gadess. " What ever they are, they are trying to take us down." Hitomi replied as she was griping onto Allen's strong arm. Millerna and Merle came into the room as the ship was being attacked. " Allen, what's happening here ?, Merle and I were sleeping when we were suddenly awaken by a huge thumbing noise." asked Millerna. As she was finishing her question she turned to the window and screamed. Merle was screaming as well for they haven't seen these creatures in their life. Then the harpies started to charge right for the window. A big sound of glass came falling into the main room. Gadess yelled out to the crew, " everyone duck and cover your heads." Gadess fell on the floor and covered his head when he told the crew. A screeching sound like the sound of nails going down on a chalkboard came from the harpies. They were laughing while they were in the air. These harpies that were attacking the ship were covered with thick hair on their legs and arms. Their eyes were small and squinty looking. They had long sharp finger nails and teeth. The wings were black and wide like a dragon would have. They all had a grey scaly skin complection and thin straight brown hair. One of the dark ladies came into the control room and stood in front of the friends. The harpy lady said to the people, " Me si want brown headed girl over there and me si want her now." Hitomi looked at her and she wanted her because she was pointing straight to her direction. " I don't think so you hideous monster." Allen shouted with anger. The creature laughed at him and replied, " Me si take brown headed girl right now or me si and sisters will have to hurt bolded man." Then without any thought, Allen took out his sword and aimed for the monster's heart. " You will never get your hands on Hitomi. I die first before you can get to her." Allen charged at the winged girl and started to fight with her. The two slashed, bashed and blocked each other's attacks every time one of them would try to get to one another. The girls watched in fear that Allen might get killed while the two were fighting. While they were doing that, without any knowledge, one of the harpy ladies was creeping up to the girls. A big yell came out of Hitomi's mouth for she was grab by the creature. Millerna and Merle tried to get her lose but the harpy just bushed them down to the floor. " Allen, help me." Allen turned to see that they did have her and wanted to get to her but the head harpy clawed across his arm. Allen yelled in pain. The his arm was bleeding quickly but he did not think about that. He only thought of saving Hitomi. So he put his left hand on the wound to help to stop the bleeding. He used his other arm to defend him self from the creature. 

" Me si hurt the little man, me si so sorry. " said the harpy. Then with a glare of fire in her eye she started laughing. " Me si not sorry for hurting little man." Then she turned to one of her sisters. Hitomi was struggling to get lose but the creature was too strong. "What's your name you creature from a monster movie.? " Hitomi asked so boldly. " You silly little girl. Me si named Celesta. Me si head of the harpy army and you are coming with me." told the harpy. " Why do you want me for ?, my friends and I did nothing to you, so why attack us?. Hitomi questioned. Celesta made a cackle laugh and replied, " You and your friends made a fool out of the black stranger that came that day when you and the skinny boyfriend said no to my creator. Now me si take my creator's anger to you. That's why we attack your puny little flying bird." Hitomi just froze in the arms of the creature that was holding her. How could she know about that , how could she know that her beloved said no to.... unless the girl that asked him to be her husband was the same girl that she was talking about. While Celesta was telling what they were doing, Allen came up to her and took his sword and plunged it into her back. The creature cried and cried in agony. She turned to him and put her hand on her back and saw the oozy black red blood on her hands. " My sisters, Celesta calls you, me si is hurt. I command you to destroy the flying bird." Celesta yelled out. Millerna couldn't stand of watching her husband do that to the bore creature, but he had no choice to do so. Merle was hiding behind a door while the harpies were obeying the order. Then there was a cry from the harpy that was holding Hitomi. Gadess had dagger in his hands and had stabbed her in the leg. The creature let go and Hitomi ran to Millerna was. Celesta was bleeding hard and couldn't fly. Then there was a big explosion from the outside. One of the crew members said that the air balloon was popped and that there was a fire spreading from it. " Gadess, try to land us down before we plunged to our deaths. " commanded Allen while he was fighting with his men to get rid of the harpies. They were managed to get rid of them after awhile and they flew off into the sky with the wounded Celesta and her sister.

There was no time to lose now for the ship was headed towards the ground. " What's happening to the ship Allen. Why are we falling ? " asked Millerna. Allen told her that the ship had a big hole in the balloon and they were headed downwards .Hitomi was pretty shaken up about the harpies but she had more important things to consider, like her life on the line. Gadess yelled that she was going down and going down fast and couldn't get control of the ship. " I can get her to a standard condition, she's going down Sir. We need to make a crash landing. " Gadess told him. Allen agreed with him and gave the order to make the serious landing. There was a clear space that Gadess could see but there were a couple of mountains that was blocking the ship's pathway. With all of the ship's power that she had left in her, Gadess steered her to the opening space. " Everyone get down and take cover. We're headed for a bumpy ride. " Allen told to the girls and his men. So Millerna hold onto Allen's arm while Merle and Hitomi held onto one of the ship's poles. They held to what they had a grip for dear life as the ship was going down. The men yelled to each other what to do while Gadess gave all his might to steer the ship to a sort of a safe landing. The girls screamed and Allen covered his wife with his arms. The ship made it to the ground but she made a big crash when she landed. There was a few bumps when she was landing and inside of the ship the friends were going up and down with the movement of the ship. Merle was getting nocuous from the roller coaster ride. Suddenly the ship came to a complete stop. Everything was still inside and the crew was knocked out, but two were awake. It was Hitomi and Gadess. They didn't get knocked out from the crash. " Hey Hitomi, are you all right ? " asked Gadess while he was helping her up from the floor. Hitomi looked at him and told him that she was okay just a bit sore. " How's the rest of them Gadess ?, are they all right ?. " she asked him. Gadess was with Allen and Millerna trying to wake them up. Hitomi was trying to get Merle to wake up as well. Merle came around when Hitomi was shaking her. " W, what happen Hitomi ?. Why am I on the ground and most importantly why does my head hurt so mush." Merle asked as she was coming to. " We crashed remember. We were under attack by those harpies. You must of fell and hit your head on the floor." Hitomi told her when she was helping her up. She turn and saw that Allen and Millerna were laying on the ground as well. " Are those two all right ?." Merle asked. " I don't know ? I think that they are hurt and bad." Hitomi replied to her. Merle looked at her and asked, " Why do you say that Hitomi ?." Hitomi went to Allen and placed her hands on his head and arm. Then Millerna was waking up. She looked at the wreck of the ship and then she turned to her friends. " Hitomi, Merle and Gadess. What happen just now ? I feel so dizzy." Millerna questioned. " We crashed into the ground and had a few bumps while the ship was landing." Gadess answered when he was helping her highness up. Millerna thanked him and ask if they were okay. They said that they were fine but Allen wasn't. Millerna turned to her man and asked them about Allen. " What's wrong with Allen guys, he's not moving. Oh no he's hurt and bad. I will need some bandages and cold water. Merle can you get those please. Gadess bring me some blankets for him to rest his head on and Hitomi can you help me with the bandages and water. " Millerna told them. They all agreed and went to the medical supplies. While they did that, Millerna placed Allen onto her lap. She wanted to cry but she thought that he wouldn't want him to see her do that when he comes too. When Allen was settled in his resting place and Merle with Gadess were helping the others that needed attention, Hitomi was helping with the bandages around his head and arm. " Who is he Millerna ?. I hope that he wakes up soon. I couldn't bare it if was to be in a coma. " Hitomi asked her. Millerna didn't say anything for a moment and replied to her question with her hair in face to cover her tears. " I hope so too Hitomi. I don't to return home without a king. I wouldn't be able to love another man for the rest of my life he stays like this. " Hitomi could see tear drops falling onto his chest. She wanted to tell her that everything will be alright but that would be lying and she didn't want to do that. While the two girls were talking, Gadess came over and told them that the rest of the crew were alright, just a bit swore. Millerna thanked him for the report and turned her head back to Allen. " Please be alright my dear brave knight. I don't want to see you like this. Please goddess of the sea dragon, help him come too for me. Please. " Millerna thought to her self. As she was doing that, a sound came from his mouth. Millerna looked at his face and started to get her hopes up. Allen's eyes were opening and he saw in front of him, his beautiful princess. 

He wanted to say something to her but he was too weak to talk. " Allen, your all right. Oh Allen I thought that you were going to leave us and me. " Millerna said joyfully. She was crying at the same time because she thought in her head that he would be lost to her but in her heart he was going to be all right. Allen took her hand and placed the hand onto his heart. He knew that he wouldn't leave and knew that she was happy. Millerna called out to Hitomi, Merle and Gadess to come and see the patient. She said that there was something wrong with him just to get their attention. They came quickly but stopped in their tracks. There in front of them that Allen was okay and nothing was wrong with him at all. " Allen. You had us scared for a while there. I... no we thought that you were a goner. Glad to have you back. " said Hitomi. She was glad that he was back and the thought of one of her closest friends leaving her, well she just wouldn't be able to live with her self. Millerna gave him a cup of water and told them that he needs his rest. So they left him alone and went to help with the others. When everyone was okay and any crew members that needed Millerna's medical attention, Gadess went of to see what the crew can do to fix the ship. Hitomi was tired from the ordeal that she encountered, so she went of to a corner and lad down. Soon Hitomi was fast asleep. Gadess returned to Millerna and told her that they could fix the hole in the balloon but it would take some time to fix the damages on the rest. " Gadess we don't got time to fix the ship and us just sitting around doing nothing, we need to go and save Van. Who knows what's happening to him at this very moment. Gadess can you get the ship done as soon as possible. It would mean a lot to Hitomi. " said Millerna. " My men and I could start to fix the damages right now and work all night if we have to. But I can't guarantee anything princess. " Gadess replied shaking his head. Millerna had no choice but to agree with his suggestion. So she dismissed him to his work and walked towards Merle who was beside Allen. She sat down beside her and put her hand on her shoulder. " What's wrong Merle ?. You can tell me, you know that I will listen. " Millerna asked her. Merle looked at her and smiled a bit but she wasn't really in the smiling mood. " Millerna. I was just thinking of Fanelia. Thinking of what it would be like if Van asked Hitomi to be his queen. To me it would be great for her to be at his side and that way Van wouldn't be sad again if Hitomi leaves Gaea, that's all. " she told her. Millerna thought for a moment about the idea and gave her response. " I think that it would be wonderful if he asked her to marry. She would make a fine queen. But Merle what about you ?. You look like you want to have a love that's like their's don't you?. " Merle couldn't hide what she was feeling and couldn't deny of the fact that she did want to have a love that's was true like lady Hitomi and lord Van's was. " I guess that I can't hide it can I hey Millerna ?. " Merle replied to her question. Millerna lifted her chin and gave her a soft smile. " Just be patient Merle. You will find your own true love. The day that you find that special man, you will know that he will be the one because the feeling is like magic for both of you. It will feel like your in a dream floating on air and you just want to stay in his arms for ever and never let go. That's what you will get if you just be patient okay Merle. " Millerna told her. Merle said that she will but it would be hard for her. Merle was so anxious to have a love life of her own that she couldn't hide the feeling any longer. The two girls went to bed to get some rest, it was getting late and they didn't want to be sleepy the next day. Soon Millerna was a sleep curled up beside Allen. Merle was looking out at the starry night sky with the two moons hanging above the milky pathway formed by the clouds. Merle just gazed into space when she spotted a shooting star. " I have to make a wish." thought to herself. She thought for a long moment and came up with her wish.

" Star light, star bright.

First shooting star that I see tonight,

I wish I may, I wish I might,

Let my wish be granted tonight.

Goddess of the twin moon please hear me out. 

I ask you to bring forth someone who will love,

a person who will be there when I in need, someone who will love me the way that I am.

A love that's like Van's and Hitomi's. Please I bag of you Goddess. 

Please grant my wish tonight."

  
  


After Merle made her wish she laid down her head and fell a sleep. The star that Merle made a pond was actually a magical bird that was so bright that it looked like a shooting star. The bird was sent by Van's parents that were watching over them from the other side. They had heard Merle's wish and so the bird spread out it's wings and filled the night sky with star dust. The bird was granting her wish but what Merle didn't know was that her wish would come at a later time when she will be in need of that special someone.

  
  


Chapter Six

  
  


The morning dew filled the sun's light. Everything was quiet and peace was in the air. The crew was finishing with the last touches to the ship while the friends were waking up from a long snooze. Allen was wide wake and was telling his crew what to do before they left. Hitomi was just waking up when she saw with her two eyes that Allen was standing up like he never gotten hurt. Hitomi yawned and he heard her. Allen turned around and said good morning to her. " Good morning Hitomi. It's going to be a nice day. Did you sleep well ?. " Hitomi just stood there starring at him. " Hitomi, hello. I said did you sleep well. " Allen asked her again. " Oh. Sorry Allen. I didn't mean to stare but I can't help it. Your standing and looking fine like you never gotten hurt from the crash. Yes Allen I did sleep well thank you. " Hitomi answered. " In deed. I do feel like a new man. I feel mush better now thanks to you guys and the rest of the crew helped as well. " said Allen while he was walking towards Millerna. " I'll go and wake up Merle. Then we can all have some breakfast. " Hitomi confirmed. Then she walked towards a corner of the field where Merle was sleeping. Merle was curled up like all cats do when they are sleeping. Hitomi started shaking her while saying to her to wake up, but Merle was in ti deep of a sleep. Hitomi had no choice but to shout out to her in the ear. " Merle, wake up! ". As soon Hitomi said that, the cat-girl sprang straight up in the air and then landed on her two feet. She looked pretty mad when she looked at Hitomi. " Why in the name of Gaea did you do that for Hitomi ?. I was having such a good dream until you interrupted my slumber. " Merle said angrily. " I had to wake you up Merle. I tried to wake you by shaking on the shoulder but you didn't response. I had no choice but to shout in your ear. Anyway you will never guess who's up and going. " Hitomi replied to her while saying sorry at the same time. Merle gave a big yawn and said, " Well I'm wide awake now, so who's up and going Hitomi ?. " as she was stretching out her arms and legs. " Allen is girl. Allen is all better now. He's walking and moving like nothing happened to him in the crash. " said Hitomi joyfully. " Now come on we all are going to eat breakfast.". So she took Merle's hand and they went to the others where one of the crew members were bringing in some fruit in his arms. When they met up with the friends, Merle's eyes widen. " Allen, your...your all okay." she said as she sat down on the lush green grass. Allen smiled at her and told her that he was fine now thanks to all of the help from his friends. " Mmm, the fruit looks so good. I'm starved. " Hitomi said while she took a apple and some grapes. " I know the feeling too Hitomi. I'm hungry as well. " Allen said as he was reaching out for some pineapple slices. Millerna, Gadess, Merle and the men ate what they took and all of them had water to drink. When they had food in their stomachs, Allen as stubborn as he was, went with Gadess to help the crew to load what ever was left from the crash into the repaired ship. Millerna had hold of the map and she was looking at it to see where they would have to go now from here with Hitomi. Merle was on the side sitting on a rock looking at the sky when she heard something rustling in the trees on the side of her. Merle thought that it might of been just a local animal passing through, so she ignore the sound. Then two beaded brown eyes were starring straight at her. Merle noticed the eyes in the shadows and didn't ignore that time. " What in the world ?. I better check this out but I don't want to wander to far from the camp site. I'll just go to the entrance of the forest to see what those eyes are." Merle thought. Then she walked towards the forest to see what those were. As she was getting closer and closer, step by step to the entrance, these four strong arms grabbed Merle in the forest. " H-e-l-l-p guys." she said but one of the hands covered her mouth. Then went into the darkness. Millerna, Allen, and Hitomi all heard Merle's cry and went to save her. Allen took out his sword and charged into the forest along with Millerna, and Hitomi. Suddenly Allen stopped and went down on his knees. " Allen. Stop right there. Your still not quite restored yet. You need to take it slow at the time being. " Millerna said as she ran to her husband. " I'm fine Millerna. I just need to catch my breath that's all. Now come on we need to save Merle. " Allen told her. " Well, can you try to be a bit more careful about your health okay Allen, please for me. " Millerna answered to him as she was helping him up from the ground. Allen smiled at her and gave her his word to be more careful. Then the three friends carried on into the forest.

As they were trying to get through the fines and bushes of the forest, they heard Merle's cry for help. So with Allen's sword cutting through the fines like a hot knife cutting into butter, they went towards the voice where it was coming from. They were getting closer when they an pushed by these warriors that came out from the tree tops. Hitomi and Millerna tried to fight them on one side while Allen fought on the other side. The fight was going on for a few minutes until one of them threw down some kind of bomb. The friends were starting to get sleepy and soon they fell to the ground. The bomb was really a knock out gas that had a strong effect on people who sniff or smell the smoke. The attackers then tied them up and took them off to their village. " I wonder where the commander and the girls went of to. " Gadess wondered while he was loading the ship. " Hey boss, what should we do next after we loaded the ship ?. " asked one of the men. " I want all of you sea dogs to check everything and check the gear to see if the ship will fly and work as it did before. You got that. " Gadess told them. " And one more thing, I want a full report on it, plus do not do anything with out my command. " The ship mate stood like a solider and gave his word. Then Gadess looked at the other side where the forest laid. " Hmm. I wonder if they went in there ?. " 

Torches were lit all over the prisoners and torches that made a path way to something. Voices came around the village. The voices sounded like men that were cheering or yelling of some sort. " Hmm. W...where are we and why are all tied up on a post for ?. " Hitomi wondered as she was waking up from the nock out gas. She saw that there was a big group around them, a group of thieves. They looked like they were angry that they caught them and one of them came right up to them. " Allen, Millerna. Wake up. You got to wake up, you will not believe where we are right now. " Hitomi said to them from her side of the post. Millerna and Allen were tied up on her left side from each other and soon they were coming to. The man that walked to them was big and tall. He had a eye patch on his right eye, wore cut off pants, a white shirt that had a hole on the side of his stomach, a bandana around his forehead, and his facial features that he was like this. He had all of his teeth, he wasn't very clean and had a beard that looked like he was given a bad shave. The slug looked at the prisoners and shook his head towards another fellow that look a guard. The man responded to him and cut them down. They were still tied up but were forced to go with the guy. " I leader will see you now. Come with me. " he said as he walked forwards through the group. The group were shouting and yelling at them as they walked with the man. " Guys what's going to happen to us ?. " Millerna asked concernly. " I don't know Millerna but I will find a way to free us. " Allen replied. " Well you might to think of a way soon because it looks like we are going to be judged. " Hitomi told them. " Why do you say that Hitomi ?. " Millerna asked. " Oh I don't know, maybe it's because we're put on our knees in front of gulp.. him. " Hitomi said as she pointed to the stranger that was sitting in front of them. The stranger sat on a chair with a mask on his head that had horns and feathers on it. " So what reports do have for me Brutes ?. " commanded the stranger. " Me and my fellow men saw these intruders in the forest just like the first one. " he replied. As he told them he told one of the guards to bring the prisoners up to the main man. They were struggling to get away from the guard but the ropes were to tight. " So you're the ones that my men snatched from the forest. Well we have ways of teaching intruders from trespassing in my land. " the guy said to them as he was pointing his finger at the three of them. " Look your hum..your leadership, we didn't know that we were trespassing on your grounds but we had to save our cat friend from who ever took her. " pleaded Hitomi. " Shall I do away with them boss ?. " Brutes asked with a grin on his face. " Yes Brutes, you may. Put them in the pit with the rattle snakes. " the head leader said. " No. please wait and hear me out. I can proof that we were only in the forest to retrieve our friend. " replied Hitomi. The man looked at her and puzzled for a moment. " Wait Brutes. Bring out the girl. " in the back a man brought forward a tied up cat-girl with scratches on her face. She tilt her head upwards and looked at the three prisoners. " My friends. I'm so glad to see you. " Merle said as she was starting to cry. " If you say that this cat-girl is your friend as you say she is, then I will let you go. " the leader said. Hitomi thought for a second on how or what she can proof to the guy that they were her friends. Then it came to her. " Merle, show them that bracelet I made for you the last time I was in Gaea. " she said to her. Merle lifted her wrist and showed the bracelet to the man. " That doesn't proof anything. I do know how you can proof your statement. Tell me what happen the day that my old friend Dryden was broken heart by the lovely princess Millerna to the blond knight Allen Schezar. " the man said. " I can tell you that your rudeness. I can tell you exactly. " Millerna shouted out. " I know what happen to him. Dryden was going to be married to me but the marriage was stopped by the twin cat-girls Naria and Eriya's guymelefs. They wanted our friend Hitomi for the Zaibach's machine to change people's destinies. But at the end Van and the rest of her friends came to rescue her at the end and then she went back home. Now she's back to see us and to be with Van Fanel but he was captured and taken away to the land of the black sands where princess Amelia wants him to be her husband. I should know all this because I am that princess and they are the same people that I was talking about. Now will you let us go or it that not enough proof for you. " she said in one big sentence.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. chapters 3 to 6

Chapter One 

  
  
  
  
  
  


It had been two years since she last seen them. Her heart was aching because she didn't see her friends that she made while in Gaea for a long time now. Hitomi thought, no she wished that she could see them once more, especially Van. She wondered how he was doing, if he was thinking of her at the same time that she was thinking of him. Hitomi was in her early 20's now and was attending the local college. Her hair was to her shoulders and was about 5 foot 2. She was alone now since Yukari and Amano were in the states. Her best friends were dating each other and she was happy for them even though he was her first crush in highschool. She was wearing her school uniform that she wore while attending to school. As she was thinking of her friends, there was a knock at the door. It was her mother. Hitomi let her mother in her room and she sat beside her on the bed. She asked " Your thinking of him aren't you ?" in a concern voice. She looked at her mother's face, she knew that she did miss him dearly and her mother thought the same way as she did. " I wish I could see him again, I miss him so mush" said Hitomi. Then her mother took out a bag in front of her. She said to her daughter with tears starting to run down her face. " I thought about this very hard and came to a conclusion that you should go to Gaea". As she was talking to her she pulled out some dresses from the bag. " I thought that you should have these dresses while your there just incase" said her mother with a sigh. Hitomi was touched that her mother was letting her go even though she knew that it was breaking her heart to see her daughter go once more from her life. " Oh their beautiful but their just prom dresses, thank you" said Hitomi with sadness in her eyes. Her mother just looked at Hitomi and smiled. She knew that they were only prom dresses but it would be suitable for when she leaves for Gaea. " Hitomi, I hope you find your happiness and please come back to see me soon but remember that I will always love because you are in my heart and you're my daughter " said her mother with happy and sad tears running down across her cheek. With great sadness and a sense of lost, Hitomi gave her mother a long hug and a kiss for the last time. Then with her grandmother's pendent in her hands she concentrated on her destination and a white light that once carried her to Gaea grabbed her and pulled her off. In Hitomi's thoughts she said " I love you too mom". Soon she was out of her mother's site. 

  
  


The fresh salty sea air filled the skies with a calm breeze and sounds of the seagulls flying about. The streets of Fanelia were busy as always with traders with imported gifts from around the world, children running and playing around, wifes talking to their husbands, workers constructing on bits and pieces of buildings that were destroyed by the Zaibach Empire that was once a great threat to the kingdom but now just a bad memory to forget about. In forest she was picking wild flowers and singing to herself while doing so. Merle who was the king's childhood friend was thinking why he was being so sad, when suddenly a white light appeared in front of her. She closed her eyes because it was too bright for to see. Then when she opened them again she saw this girl standing there in front of her. She wondered who this strange girl was then said with curiosity, " Who are you and what are you doing here "?. Hitomi just looked at her and thought this cat-girl couldn't be who I think it is?. She starred at Merle then replied being unsure of her self. " Merle is that you ?. It's me Hitomi. Hitomi Kanzaki ". Then she took a long hard look and realized that this stubborn, obnoxious little cat thief that hated her guts kind of girl was really Merle, who grew up very nicely into a lovely young teen. " It is you. I can't believe it" said Hitomi in surprisement. Merle was confused for a moment but when she looked into her eyes for a second, she herself realized that this was really Hitomi, the same girl who came from the mystic moon and help save Gaea from danger. " Hitomi, I can't believe you're here. We all missed you since you left from Fanelia especially Van. He will be so happy when he sees that you came back " said Merle with enjoyment. Hitomi thought of her friends everyday when she was at home and now she can really see them all again. With a sigh of relieve, she said " Let's go Merle ". So she followed her to the streets of Fanelia to the castle where Van wasn't expecting her. 

In the castle, He sat on his throne thinking of her and how she helped him with her visions to defeat the Zaibach Empire. Then a voice said to him, " I miss her too Van " . The voice who asked him was Allen Schezar. He had stayed with him to help to rebuild his kingdom and to visit for awhile. Van knew that he missed her and wanted to see her face once more even for a moment then he would be okay. " Do you think that she will ever come back to me? " asked Van with loneliness in his voice. " I don't know but if you believe in your love for her and her love for you then she will come back to you." said Allen. Just then a guard came up to him to inform him that lady Merle was approaching to the castle with a beautiful young stranger. Van shook his head with an okay but wondered who could this stranger be, he didn't know anyone of Merle's friends just the people who helped him in Fanelia's war. Meanwhile the two girls were at the gate and just when they were about to go though a guard asked them where they were going. Merle replied " Me and this young lady are here to see the king " The guard knew that she was the king's friend but just had to ask her anyway. The guard let them through and went inside the castle. Hitomi couldn't believe her eyes how mush of Fanelia changed but of course she changed as well. In the hall way of the castle, Merle took her to her room to change and freshen up a little. Hitomi said thank you and that she was glad to be back then closed the door. 

Van and Allen were still asking them selves what was the stranger that accompanied with Merle. The two men were stumped until Merle came into the throne room. She went up to the young king with a big smile on her face. " Oh Van. I got a surprise for you and you will never guess what it is " said Merle thinking that he would of guess who it is by now. Van looked at her with a puzzled face and said that he didn't know what the surprise was. Meanwhile in Merle's courter's, Hitomi was getting ready to see him again. While she was putting on one of the dresses that her mother gave to her, she started to get a funny feeling like something bad was going to happen but she thought it was just butterflies in her stomach from being nervous. As soon she was ready there was a knock on the door. It was Merle. She was ready and willing to take her to see the king. Hitomi couldn't believe that as soon she passes through the halls of the castle and turn of a corner she would see him once again. When they were at the doorway of the throne room, Merle asked her to stay there until she says that she could make her entrance. Hitomi agreed and waited nervously. Merle approached the two men and said to Van, " Okay Van, close your eyes and wait right here " said Merle being anxious . Merle gave the okay to Hitomi and she came out from the corner. Allen's eyes widen in enjoyment and didn't say a word. Merle then said to open his eyes now, Van couldn't believe his own eyes. There in front of him was a beautiful young lady that looked like an angel that just flew down from the heavens. 

Hitomi looked at him with tears of happiness running down across her face and said to him in a soft voice, " Hello Van, it's been a while ". Then the couple ran and embraced each other in compassion. " Nice surprise hey Van? " said Merle. " Hitomi, we missed you so much since you left " said Allen while giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Hitomi thought to her self that it was great to be back with her friends. " You never seem to amaze me with your charm Allen " said Hitomi with a smile on her face. Then she turned to Van and said to him, " And you Van, you didn't change one bit except being a good king to your people ". She knew that without words to say that he missed her very mush and still loved her as she did. She was greatly amazed of how mush of his kingdom changed since she was last here and her friends who lived there too. She had so many questions to asked but she told her self to wait until later. But one question that she did have to asked and that was where was Millerna?. Allen told her that she was in her kingdom and that he Millerna were married. Well Hitomi just couldn't believe her ears of what he said to her just now. Millerna and Allen a item? . Anyway she knew that they would someday marry because her love for him and his love for her would over come .She was glad that they were together. Then suddenly that funny feeling came back to her. Hitomi thought that at first it was just butterflies in her stomach from being nervous before she met Van again, but this time it was different. It felt more than just butterflies in the stomach. No, this feeling was sick and scary for her to sense. When the friends were walking in the middle of the town's square, a vision came to Hitomi and with fright she said to them, " Look out in front of you. It's coming for you Van ". Then a great big dragon appeared through the skies out of no where and was aiming towards Van. With his sword he aim at the dragon and slash it across it's leg. The beast cried with pain and agony and flew away.

What was that creature and why did it go after Van?. Hitomi was confused for the creature's attack. Then she said if he was okay. He replied that he was but he was more worried about her and that vision that she just had. She said to her friends that she was okay but in a way scared because she didn't had a vision since she first came to Gaea. All that she knew was that it wasn't going to be the last of the visions, for the visions were to become a quest.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter Two

  
  


They were back in the castle and dinner was being specially prepared for Hitomi's return by the order of king Van. Hitomi was in Merle's room getting ready for dinner. She was thinking of what the vision was trying to tell her over and over again in her mind while getting dressed. When she was all ready for dinner, another vision came to her. The vision was the city being attacked by a powerful force with huge black guymelefs that had the power to destroy with silvery liquid that can be turned into deadly weapons. Then she was out of it. Hitomi was so frighten but it was just a vision that was being a pest to her. Then she went to the dinning room. She tried to calm down and be presentable before meeting with her friends. She knew that she couldn't ignore the vision that was talking to her but tried to al least.

  
  


When she approached the dinning room there in front of her was a familiar old friend standing beside Allen. It was Millerna with a gentle smile on her face. Hitomi said with gladness, " Millerna, I missed you. How are you? ". Millerna gave her a big hug and replied, " Hitomi, you look great and you have long hair now I see. I like it. I'm fine and I missed you too my dear, dear friend. " The two girls talked about old times and how things were going now. 

Millerna had come to Fanelia because she heard from Allen that Hitomi had come back. Then she spotted Van. She smiled at him and walked towards him. He said that she looked beautiful. Hitomi blushed just a little. Dinner was called and all of them sat down to eat. Hitomi sat on one side from Van and Merle sat on the other. Beside her sat Allen and Millerna sat beside with Hitomi. When dinner was served, Van stood up and made a toast. " To Hitomi, who came back to us from the mystic moon. May your stay be save and filled with happiness " . All of her friends and guests stood up and replied, " To Hitomi ". She started to blush again. While they were enjoying their dinner, there was a call from one of the guards. The guard said that there was someone at the gate demanding to see the king. Van gave the order to let the stranger in. In the doorway stood a tall dark man who wore a black cape, a black turban and pants. The stranger's boots were like runners from earth and he had a mask that hid his face. The only thing that Hitomi could see was his eyes and a scare on his left eye brow. 

  
  


Van asked him what was the meaning of interrupting their dinner for in calm manner. The stranger looked at him a gave him a sharp glance in the eye. " I have come in order of my supreme highness Princess Amelia and I have come to tell the king that she has chosen you for her husband." Hitomi was completely shocked of what she just heard. Van stood up with a surprise on his face. He couldn't believe that this stranger said that to him. " I have no intention of being her husband. My heart belongs to someone else, so tell your princess that I'm sorry but I have to say no " said Van in a not so kingly manner while having is hand on Hitomi's shoulder. Just then the dark capped man took out his sword and charged for Hitomi. Van and Allen went in front of her and had their swords out to protect her and ready to fight. Then he stopped in the middle of the room. He stood there for a few minutes and then told them that he will be back and the king will be sorry for refusing of the proposal from the princess. Then he walked away. The guards asked if they should go after him but Van sad no but to have some guards posted up all over the castle anyway. Hitomi wondered what this princess wanted Van to be her husband and why she sent the gloomy guy to talk to him. All she knew was that it wasn't going to be the last of him. Her friends asked her if she was okay and she said that she was. Van was worried about what the stranger had said to him about he being sorry?. Then he turned to Hitomi and said that he will put some guards at her door tonight to be on the safe side. She agreed with him. When things calmed down and they had finished their dinner, Allen and Millerna said that they will stay at the castle for a few weeks while Hitomi was here and Van gave his consent. Hitomi, Millerna and Merle went together to their rooms. Allen wanted to discuss something to Van while the girls left after saying goodnight to everyone. He was concern about Van's kingdom even though he knew that he had it under his close attention. 

  
  


The two men sat down while drinking some water and started to talk. " I don't know about you but that stranger looked pretty mysterious to me " said Allen while sipping his cup. Van had a concern look on his face. He looked odd in a suspicious way thought Van. While he was thinking why this princess wanted him to be her king was really funny to him but was more interested on how Hitomi was feeling? because to him she was acting if she knew that something was going to happen. Allen interrupted his thinking by asking what he thinks about the situation?. Van told him that he had no clue about it but all he knew was that he will be on his guard. Then the two guys said farewell to each other for the night and went to each other's room to get some sleep. It was getting late and Hitomi was in her bed thinking about her mother and how she missed her. She couldn't sleep after what happened tonight. She put her hands on the sides of her face, took a deep breath and sighed. She thought why were these visions coming back to her and why start now?. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. She didn't want to cry but couldn't help it in what she felt inside. She tried to control the salty rain drops but it was too late, she began to cry into her lap. Hitomi stopped her self from crying after awhile and calm down. Hitomi thought for a moment and said to herself that she can fight this what ever the visions were trying to say and her friends would help along her along the way. Then she laid her head on her pillow and fell into a deep sleep.

While in the middle of the blanket of night and everything was okay, but there in the bush near the castle was a shadow larking about. This creepy looking figure was climbing the castle walls where the guards did not see the figure coming up from the side. Then when the night stalker was on the top of the castle, he went towards one of the guards. With the guard not knowing that the stalker was behind him, he was hit on the head unconsciously. The dark figure left the sleeping beauty and headed for Hitomi's room. Hitomi was sleeping quietly in her bed all nice and warm when the stalker came in through her window. The stalker crept up to her ever so quietly on one side of the bed when the bedroom door opened. It was one of the guards just peeking in her room to see if everything was okay in there. Then when the guard saw that there wasn't anything was wrong he shut the door. But the guard didn't know that the dark stalker was hiding behind the door at that time and went back what he was about to do before the door opened. He was at Hitomi's bed side and was going to knock her out so she wouldn't make a sound when he was kidnaping her, but Hitomi woke up and when she saw the dark stranger at her side, she screamed as loud as she could. 

The guards rushed in as quickly as they could and went after the stranger. The stranger was too fast for them to capture then jumped through the window. The guards went to the window and one of them said that he couldn't of survive that but another one said he was in the sky ridding into the night sky on a dragon in the distance. Then Hitomi's friends came running into her room. Van, Allen, Merle and Millerna all came into the room. Allen asked, " What in the name of Gaea happened ". The guard told him that there was a stranger in the young girl's room trying to capture I think and then jumped from the window and flew off on a dragon. Millerna and Merle were beside Hitomi trying to calm her down. Van looked at his beloved and asked her if she was okay. Hitomi said that she was just a bit frighten that's all. Millerna told Allen that one of the guards must of been knock out and she was right for when she was talking to her husband the guard that was on the castle wall came in and went to the king. The guard told Van that he was hit on the head from the back and did not see who it was that done it. Van asked if he had heard anything before he got hit on the head and the guard replied no. Van told him that it wasn't his fault that he got hit on the head. He always did have a heart of forgiveness and a sense of appreciation for his people. Then he looked towards Hitomi once more. He was too afraid to leave her alone in the room because he thought that someone or something will try and take her away again. Van didn't want that to happen, so he said that she should be with Lady Millerna for the rest of the night. Hitomi thought it would be best and so she took off with her into another room. Then all of the friends said goodnight once more and headed to bed for the rest of the night. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter Three 

  
  


The morning dawn had come and the people of Fanelia were just waking up. In the castle the servants were preparing breakfast for the guests and the king. Meanwhile in Lady Millerna's room the two girls were waking up and getting ready for the new day. Millerna put on her usual black spandex pants, a creamy color pink frilly shirt , black color like shoes and did her hair in a ponytail with a pink band around her head and matching earrings and necklace. While Millerna was putting the last touches of her make up, Hitomi was putting on a pair of blue jeans, a presentable black t-shirt and a pair of flat cut shoes. Hitomi was still a bit sleepy from last night but a nice hot cup of coffee would wake her right up. Hitomi and Millerna were all set and they both went to the dinning room for some breakfast. When the two girls got there, Van and Merle were waiting for them at the table. The one person that wasn't there was Allen. " Where's Allen. Didn't he wake up yet? " said Millerna when she approached to the seat to sit down for something to eat. " He just went to get some napkins from the kitchen. The servants forgot to bring them in " replied Merle while eating her eggs and bacon.

Hitomi was just about to sit down when Van helped to her seat. " Thank you Van" said Hitomi. Van just looked into her eyes. He still couldn't believe that she was here with him and he was happy for that. Allen had return from the kitchen with some napkins in his hands. He said good morning to everyone and to his wife while being seated by one of the servants. The friends were eating their food when Millerna suggested that later on they could go to the sea side for a picnic since it was so nice outside today. The guys thought that it was a good idea. Merle and Hitomi thought that it was a good idea too. Then they all finished their breakfast. After that Millerna, Allen, Van, Merle and Hitomi went out on the town. Van wanted to see how his people were doing today.

  
  


In the town's square, The friends were looking at all of the Fanelia's people doing their jobs and what nots. Millerna was looking at some imported jewelry with Merle and Allen and Van were helping instructing the builders place a roof on a family's house. Meanwhile Hitomi was observing this one stand that had objects like a cd walkman from the mystic moon or earth to her. Hitomi was surprise that this was from earth and why it was here in Gaea. Hitomi asked the man if she would like to see it. The man at the stand said that she could and she did. Hitomi took out one of her cd's that she was carrying in her little purse. She listened to the cd in the machine and to her amazement that it was still working. After she was done observing the walkman, she asked the man that she would buy it from him. So the man at the stand sold it to her and she went to Millerna. Millerna asked if she would like anything from the table. Hitomi looked at all of the bits of jewelry and pointed that she wanted this one necklace that had a gold chain with a emerald dolphin on it with a sapphire eye. Millerna said that would great on her and that it was a good choice. Millerna paid the young lady that was selling the jewelry and the two girls went to the guys. " Where's Merle? " asked Hitomi while walking down the street. " She's with the guys. She got board of shopping with me " replied Millerna. They approached Van, Allen and Merle. Van was talking to the head guard about last night and that the guards should be ready for any type of intrusion. Van saw the girls walking towards them and went to them to meet up. When they came up to them, they said that they would like to go back to the castle now because they were getting a little tired from shopping. Van noticed the necklace that Hitomi was wearing and said it looked really lovely on her. Allen and Merle agreed. Hitomi thanked them for noticing the necklace that Millerna bought for her. Then the gang went back to the castle.

  
  


Along the way, Hitomi was thinking of her mother and how she was doing right now. Then a big sigh came out of her mouth. Van stopped at her and asked what was wrong. Hitomi looked at his face and said that she was just thinking of her mother and her family. Van knew how mush it felt to miss one's family because his father, mother and his older brother Falken were dead and he only had Merle as his family. He put his arm around her to comfort her and said that they were alright if she really believes that they would be. She smiled at him and thank him for cheering her up.

  
  


Later when they were in the castle, Millerna went to her chambers to get some rest. Allen, Van, Merle and Hitomi were in the study room talking while having some tea and cakes. They were talking how things were going and if there was any change in their life. Merle said that she was studying medicine to be a healer just like Millerna. Hitomi was very proud of her for wanting to be a healer and then Allen said that he was the head chief of sword teaching for young people who wanted to learn to fight just incase if there was going to be any war in the future. " Congratulations on your teaching. Your one of the best swordsman that I know " said Hitomi with a happy voice in her. She was wondering what was Millerna doing?. " Millerna is the top healer in Asturia " said Allen. " Good for her for becoming what she wanted to be " replied Hitomi. Van was just starring at Hitomi while she was talking to Allen. She didn't notice that he was looking at her while talking, but she had a good feeling that he was. Then a sudden crash came from the main hall. The gang rushed straight to the noise to see what it might be. When they came to the main hall, Van's eyes widen. There in front of the door was a great whirlwind 

almost like a tornado and was making a mess all of the place. The strange thing is that how could a whirlwind like that could just come into a castle and then without a hesitation, the whirlwind was headed for the king. How could this be asked Hitomi. Then Van shouted to Allen and Hitomi to move out of the way. As soon as he said that, the gang went to take cover and a great burst of dust, and wind filled the room. It huffed and puffed and soon it was gone out of sight. After the dust had cleared up, Allen and Hitomi came out from where they were hiding from. Hitomi looked all around to see where Van was because he wasn't with them when they went to hide from the whirlwind. " Van. Where are you " Hitomi said. There was no answer from him. She called out for him again but still no answer. Hitomi was starting to get worried about him, then Allen called out for her to come to him. Allen had a note in his hands and looked very concern almost scared. Hitomi asked what was wrong. Allen couldn't tell her that her loved one was abducted, he just couldn't. Hitomi asked what was in his hands and then he gave her the note. When she read the note it said:

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


" Dear Hitomi...

  
  


I have taken the king, your beloved Van to my castle in the land of the black sands where

he is my prisoner and until you give him up to me, you will never see him alive again. 

You got until three hours to make your mind, but until ,that time Van is mine.

  
  


PS I always get what I want ."

  
  


Signed Princess Amelia 

  
  


When Hitomi was done reading, she had tears in her eyes, went into Allen's arms and shouted " Nooooooooo".

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter Four

  
  


Hitomi couldn't believe that Van was abducted from her life and thought that she would never see him live again for the rest of her life. She couldn't bare it if something happened to him. She just couldn't. When Hitomi was still crying into Allen's arms, Millerna and Merle came rushing down the stairs. Millerna asked what happened and why Hitomi was crying?. Allen gave her the note and she began to read it. " Oh no. This can't be. Van has been kidnaped, but how ? said Millerna being shocked about the news. " There was a big crash in the main hall and went to see what it was and what it was a big whirlwind. It was aiming at Van. Me and Hitomi went to take cover but he didn't get the chance to hide from it for himself . When the dust came to a clear, Hitomi called out for him but we instead found this note and we are know you are up to date " replied Allen in one big mouth full. Millerna told that if Merle found out what happened to Van, she will devastated. But what Millerna didn't know was that Merle was right behind them and she started to cry in front of their eyes. " It's my fault. I thought that my bad feelings were just butterflies in the stomach and I was trying to ignore them, but I should of known better that the feelings were a vision and I did have one too, " said Hitomi wiping her tears away. 

She didn't know that her ignorance for her feelings and the visions were going to be trouble for her and her friends, but then Millerna asked what kind of visions she was having?. Hitomi told her and the rest of them that what her visions that she was having. In her visions, she saw huge black guymelefs that was destroying the city and that they had a silvery liquid that could change in a mighty weapon. Allen, Millerna and Merle couldn't believe in what Hitomi told them about her visions. Allen thought for a moment and came to a conclusion that what she was describing the guymelefs were the same kind of guymelefs that were apart of the Zaibach Empire, but they were all destroyed by Van and him and the help of Hitomi and the rest of the allies. 

  
  


Millerna and Merle was starting to get the same idea about Allen was thinking. Allen told them to try to calm down and that he would tell the guards about the situation. Hitomi told them that she needed to be alone for awhile. The two girls thought that right now she should be with her friends but respected her request and went down where Allen was headed. Hitomi walked down the hall, through the gate, told the guard that she was going to be in the royal garden and left to think. The flowers were all in bloom and smelled sweet as perfume. The flowers were all in different rows and each flower each had it's own space. The roses were in a corner of the castle walls, tulips on the other corner, daffodils hangs on a fine and the rest of the flowers all over the place. As Hitomi was walking through the pathway of the garden, she thought of Van and how he was. If he was hurt or not, if he was being tortured or maybe even... No she couldn't think of the last resort of possibility. She was so confused in what she was feeling and felt she shouldn't had come here. But in her heart, she was glad that she came back. While she was sulking, Millerna came calling to her. She came up to and told her that Allen had a plan and needed to come back inside. Hitomi agreed and went back inside. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


When they were inside, Allen was discussing with Van's head guard. He was telling him something and the guard nodded his head looking like he was agreeing what ever Allen told him and left the room. When he was done talking to the guard, he came to the three girls. " I told the guard to get the carriage ready " said Allen. " But why, are leaving and if so, it's not good time to go anywhere when Van needs our help " replied Hitomi. Allen just looked at her and gave out a big breath and said, " I know that Van needs our help and that's why we are leaving for Asturia right now ". Well you can probably see the look on the three girls faces when he told them that they were going to Millerna's home kingdom. Merle asked why they were going there for when she knew that they should go after king. " I need to see king Aston and ask for supplies and equipment and to see my head piolet Gadess " said Allen while he was getting ready to leave the room. Millerna, Merle and Hitomi agreed finally and got ready to head off for Asturia. When they approached the carriage at the front gate, Allen told the head guard to look after the kingdom while they were gone and that he would be charge for the matters of the kingdom's people and safety. Van would wanted that way. While Millerna and Merle were getting into the carriage, Hitomi looked at the clouds and thought of Van. Then thought about him, hoping that he's okay where ever he is in the land of the black sands. Then she got interrupted by Merle saying to get in and so she did. All of them were in and the luggage was loaded, Allen gave the okay and they were off to Asturia. 

  
  


Along the way on the road, Millerna and Merle were talking to each other while Allen was making a list of what they would need for the rescue. Hitomi on the other hand was looking out side and put her hand on her side where there was a pocket on her pants. When she did, she noticed something hard and she went in her pocket to see what it was. When she did, she pulled out her tarot cards. " How did these get in here? " wondered Hitomi. There was a note attached to it on the other side. Hitomi noticed the note and read it. It said...

  
  


" Dear my dearest daughter...

  
  


I thought you might need these just incase you get into some problems.

I know that you have stopped using them a while ago, but you never know?. Please

be careful while your in Gaea and don't worry about your schooling. I talked to your 

teacher about your little situation about having a vacation 

and your teacher said that they will hold your schooling when you come

back. "

  
  


Love Mom

  
  


Hitomi finished reading the note and said to her self, " Thanks mom ". Allen saw the her cards and asked if she was going to use them. He thought that it would be a great idea if she used them to locate where Van is. Hitomi told him that she stopped using her cards a while ago but would give them a try later, not just right now because it really wasn't the time to give a reading. Allen agreed and went back to what he was doing. As she was looking at her cards and remembering when she had to use them before to help Allen for the first time to look for Van in the Zaibach's floating fortress when it was hiding in the clouds near the mountains when the coach men said that they were approaching Asturia's entrance gate. The friends were getting to see Millerna's father, King Aston and her sister Eries. When they approached the castle gates, Allen got out and helped the ladies get off the carriage like the gentleman that he is. Then the driver unloaded the luggage and two maidens came up towards them and took the them inside into their rooms. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Millerna gave a sigh when she looked at her home land and walked up to the castle doors. Merle and Hitomi went with them. Allen thank the man and payed him for the ride. The man left took the money and took his carriage along the road. Allen then went to catch up to the girls. Inside the castle, the walls were filled with old pictures of kings and queens before King Aston and his family. Above there were tapestries hanging with the royal colours. Hitomi was amazed when she walked through the halls. Millerna was telling them what to do when they meet the king. Hitomi knew what to do because she had been to the castle before but still needed some reassurance. When the girls approaching the door to the main hall. The girls made them presentable by fixing their hair a little and made sure there no smudges or wrinkles on their clothing. They walked up to the door, there were two guards defending the main hall. Millerna gave the order to let them pass and the two guards did. They walked into the room and saw Millerna's father talking to Allen. Hitomi was wondering where Allen went to. " Very well Allen. You can take what ever you will be needing to save the king of Fanelia " said the king. 

He noticed his youngest daughter. He said to his daughter while giving her a kiss on the side of check, " My dear beautiful daughter. How nice of you to come and see your old father ". Millerna was happy to see her father, then she asked where was her sister Eries?. The king said that she was out on a royal trip looking for some countries that will come to alliance with us.

  
  


When he finished his sentence, he looked at the girl beside his daughter and just observed her from top to bottom. " And who are you young lady? " asked King Aston. Millerna replied to him, " Her name is Hitomi. Don't you remember when she first came to your castle with that young king from Fanelia, who fought against your guymelefs and won. Don't tell me that you don't remember father, you know the same girl that saved our homes from the betrayal for the Zaibach Empire " in one big breath. Then the king looked at her again and realized that she was the same girl that came to his kingdom before. " Ah yes. Now I remember. Sorry Miss Hitomi for my reaction. Old memory you know. " King Aston said. Hitomi said it was okay. Allen told them that the king gave his consent to get what ever they need to save Van. Millerna was so happy to hear that and gave her father a hug even though it wasn't really princess like, but she couldn't help it, she was happy. Hitomi was wondering how and when will they be leaving. Then she asked about what she was thinking. " We leave tomorrow, as early as possible . " said Allen without hesitation. " We can leave right now for the supplies " Millerna said. " That won't be necessary, the supplies are all ready for you for your mission " replied her father with a smile on his face. " That was fast " Millerna said to her self. Mean while the three were talking, Merle was at the window looking outside, thinking if she will ever see her best friend again.

  
  


Hitomi went over to see how she was doing. In a gentle voice, Hitomi asked Merle. " How are you doing Merle? ". Merle could only think of Van and then Hitomi noticed that she was starting to cry. 

" Don't worry Merle, we will get him back , you just wait and see. Everything will be all right " said Hitomi trying to comfort her. " Thanks Hitomi. I needed to hear that, especially from a friend." replied Merle. Allen and Millerna went over to the girls and told Merle that they will be leaving tomorrow as soon as possible. Merle as happy to hear that even though she didn't show any enthusiastic. The king said that they will stay here for the night and get some rest. Millerna thanked her father for letting them get the supplies that they will need for the trip. Then Millerna took Allen, Merle and Hitomi to their rooms for the night. Along the way, Hitomi was looking at the family paintings that were on the walls. The paintings were kings, queens, dukes, duchesses, knights, princes and princesses from generations. Then one caught Hitomi's eyes. " What's this person Millerna. She looks very beautiful. " said Hitomi. Millerna stopped for a moment to answer her question. " Oh that one. That's my great, great , great cousin, once removed on my father's side Princess Sue May. " replied Millerna. Hitomi thought that she was very beautiful in deed, but there was something about her that made her feel uneasy. Allen told her and Merle that she died a long, long time ago. " She's been dead for a hundred years now. It would of been her 95th birthday from three weeks from today ". Merle and Hitomi were amazed on how long Sue My was dead. Then Millerna took Allen and Merle to their rooms. Without knowing that they were leaving her alone, Hitomi just looked at the painting. Then a strange vision came to her. The vision was that the huge black guymelefs were getting stronger by the minute where ever they were. Then she notice the friends were walking away from her. " Hey, wait up for me " said Hitomi while running up to them. 

  
  


It Was getting late and the girls were in their own rooms as well as Allen in his for the night to get some rest. In Hitomi's room, she was dreaming. She was dreaming of Van holding in his arms watching the sunset in the on one of the roof tops in Fanelia. Van was going to kiss her. So she closed her eyes and waited to get kissed by him. When she opened her eyes again, her eyes filled with fright because it wasn't Van who kissed her. Instead was the stranger who tried to kidnap her the night before Van was taken away from her. Hitomi's beautiful sunset setting was now a dark, misery waste land. On the side from her shoulder, she saw the black guymelefs charging after Scherazade, Allen's guymelef. The two were fighting and it looked like they were fighting to the death. Hitomi could not believe what was happening in her dreams. Then the next second, she saw him being destroyed. " Allen. Noooo " Hitomi said in pain. Then there was a loop whole and she was taken in. There she saw Van hanging with his hands tied onto a tree branch. He looked like he was hurt. So she ran right to him but was stopped by a great wall in front of her. She could get passed it. " Van. Please don't leave me. I love you. Please Van. " Hitomi cried while trying to climb the wall. But then a shadow came between her and the floating away Van. " He's mine, all mine and you can't do a thing about it, Hitomi Kanzaki. " said the shadow while floating to him. The voice sounded like a women's voice and in a way spooky. Hitomi was yelling to get to van but every time she took a step, Van would float away into the distance every two steps. " No, Van. Come back to me. Come back. Come back. Come back . Come Back " Hitomi shouted when she was wakened up by Millerna while she was shaking her on the side of her shoulder. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Millerna, Allen and Merle were all in her room with concern looks on their faces. " You were having a bad dream Hitomi ." said Millerna while trying to calm her down from hyperventilating. Hitomi looked at her friends around her and just started to cry. " It was horrible. There was destruction all over the place and I saw you Allen being destroyed by one of those black guymelefs. I couldn't bare to look. Then I saw Van hanging onto a tree branch. I tried to reach him but then there was a wall in front of me, so I climb it but then there was a shadow saying that he was her's and I couldn't do anything. I tried to save him, I really did but every time I took a step, Van would go into the distance floating away from me with the shadow every two steps. The voice definitely sounded like a girl. I was yelling to him when I was wakened by you guys. " said Hitomi in one big breath. She went on crying when Allen put his arms around her to help her clam down. Allen thought that it must of been one heck of a nightmare she dreamn't. " What did you see we were fighting about? ." asked Allen. " Before I was killed. " It was very clear that Allen was a little scared of him being killed in her dreams because he had a scared look on his face. 

  
  


Hitomi tried to calm her self down and to make sense in what she was trying to say about her nightmare she had. " I don't know what you and that machine were fighting about. All I saw was that it struck you with a sharp sword in the chest. " Replied Hitomi. " It's all right now. Your safe in my father's castle. It was only a dream and dreams can't hurt you. " Millerna told her while giving her a tissue. Hitomi agreed with her and told them that she will be okay. " I will be alright, I just need to get a glass a water and I will be fine. Really I will be okay. " Hitomi said while letting her friends leave the room. Her friends weren't sure to leave her alone but they thought that she would be okay and so they left the room. Hitomi waited until her friends were out of sight and then she laid down her head onto the pillow and looked at the wall on the other end until she fell asleep. Meanwhile in Allan and Millerna's chamber after Merle was in her own room, Allen was getting into the bed trying not to disturb his wife and laid down. His long golden hair resting on his chest, Allen thought to himself about the nightmare that Hitomi was telling about. " But how and why did I die like that ?. It must be telling her that we are headed for some trouble along the way. I have to Protect Millerna, Hitomi and Merle at all costs and to be on guard for my self. " Then Allen fell into a deep sleep.

  
  


The next morning, there were nothing but blue skies and the birds singing. In the streets of Asturia, there were nothing but a carriage on the road at the front gate of the castle. The friends got up early, had their breakfast and was loading the carriage up for the trip. Allen was talking to King Aston while Millerna giving her father a hug goodbye. " You take care of your selves and be careful of any danger that might come your way. " said the king. " I will your highness. I will protect your daughter and the girls with my life ." replied Allen. Then the two got inside where Hitomi and Merle were waiting. " Before you leave the country, go see my old friend Tido for a map to get to the Land of the black Sands. He has all sorts of maps and trinkets from all over his exhibitions. " King Aston told them. Then the carriage started to walk in a steady paste down the road. The king waved goodbye to them and soon they were out of his sight. 

  
  


It had been two hours since they left Asturia and the friends were getting restless. Hitomi was thinking of that nightmare she had last night. She thought about it in her mind over and over again but didn't come to a conclusion. Then the carriage stopped. " Sir Allen. We arrived at Tido's shop. " said the driver. " Thank you " replied Allen. The friends got out and went inside. Inside the shop, there were all sorts of weird tools, shields and masks hanging on the wall. There were also shelves with what are those and what nots kind of questions. The room was dim and quiet. At the desk was a bell and behind that was a door with beads hanging down. Allen tapped the bell but no one came. " He must be out right now. " said Millerna. Then Allen tapped the bell again when this short, chubby, man wearing rings and necklaces came through the door. This man was dressed in a Komodo like dress and had one earing on his left ear and a eye patch on his right eye. " Yes. May I help you with something. " said the weird funny looking man. " Yes you can actually. We were told that you have maps from all over the world ? " asked Millerna. The man was very strange and was acting like he was a drag thought Hitomi. The man replied, " Well yes I do but who told you that I have maps ? ". " My father, King Aston. I am his youngest daughter Princess Millerna and these are my friends. My husband Allen, Hitomi and Merle " she said . The man was surprise that the daughter of the king would come into his shop.

  
  


" Well then that makes all the difference. " said the man. Hitomi was starting to get impatient with the guy. The man said that his name Tido and that he would help them out. " Now my dear. What kind of map are you looking for ?. Perhaps a map to a romantic island in the Tropics for you and your husband or a map to a exciting town. " he replied. Allen spoke out to him, " Thank you but no. We need a map for the Land of the black Sands. " Tido gasped with fear covering his mouth with his hands. " You must be joking right ?. You guys can't possibly want that map do you ?. " " We need that map. We have to save a friend, well actually a king. The king o f Fanelia that is. " said Merle. Now Hitomi was really starting to get mad. Then in anger she said to Tido, " Look you weird annoying little man that has to mush jewelry on him, that king is my friend more than a friend. He's my boyfriend and I love him very mush. So if you don't give us that map I will... I will... . Hitomi couldn't finish her sentence. Then back down and started to cry. " I am sorry about your loved one but people who go to the Land of the black Sands never come back alive. " said Tido. Allen couldn't take his attitude anymore and so with his strong good looking hands, he grab the little toad by the chest and said, " You impertinent worm. You will give us the map or I will make sure that you will have no costumers in your shop again. " 

  
  


Tido was scared of not having any costumers in his shop. " All right, all right. I will give you the map just don't touch the clothing." Allen smiled. " I knew that you will see it our way. So what do we owe you for it?. " Tido gave him a sharp look then he spotted the lovely Merle. " The map is free of charge only if I get a kiss from her." he replied. Merle gave the man a disgusted look and said to him, " Don't tell me that I have to give this creep a kiss ?. Doesn't he see that I am part cat. " Hitomi was trying not to laugh because it wasn't right but yet she controlled her self not to. " Merle, if you give Tido a kiss then we will be able to get Van back. " Millerna told her. " How dare you ask a lady for such a deal. You can have what ever you want but no kiss. Now is it a deal or not ? " said Allen. Tido had a funny look on his face then gave his answer. " Fine no kiss but I do want that ring that your wife is wearing. " Millerna looked at her ring that she was wearing and said, " My ring but you can't, it's my only item that my oldest sister gave me before she was married to the Duke of Fried then shortly died after. " Then Tido replied, " It's the ring or no map. " Millerna didn't want to give up her ring but had no choice. " If it takes to get our friend back then you can have the ring. " She said with a tear coming down against her face.

  
  


So Millerna gave the man her ring and he gave them the map. Allen told her that she didn't have to do that. They would have found another way of getting the map. Millerna didn't want the other solution to be in violence. " I will be okay Allen besides it was worth it to save Van " said Millerna. Hitomi thought that it was really brave of her to give up the only precious item she had to get the map. Allen took her hands and said that one day he will get the ring back to her. Millerna gave him a kiss and then told Tido like the worm that he is thank you and left the shop. Outside the friends got in the carriage and once they were inside, they took of. " Now we got the map, what does it say and what are we suppose to do now ? " asked Merle. Millerna and Allen were looking at it and replied to her question that they have to a place called " The Mysterious Forest ". " Sounds dangerous" replied Hitomi. The friends knew that it sounded dangerous but they had to go through that path. " As long we stay together and help one another, we will be fine. " Millerna told her. Hitomi smiled then told her self in her thoughts, " Hold on Van, we on our way." Then they rode off into the starry night.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 5

  
  


The night was cold and the wind was blowing so hard that you can't even wear a hat. The friends had made came in a little forest near a lake. Their carriage had left them with some horses that they got along the way through a farm. The driver was to scared in what they were doing so they were left alone for now on. They made up camp for the night and were cooking pieces of chicken with bread and water. Merle was sleeping in her tent while Hitomi, Millerna and Allen talked around the fire. The woods were dark and mysterious from every corner that you can look about. All different kinds of sounds were all over the place where they sat. Millerna was sleeping in Allan's shoulder while he was looking at the map. " So, where does it say we have to go next Allen? " asked Hitomi when she was looking into his deep eyes. Allen told her that they have to go across a lake where a sea serpent was guarding the path way. Hitomi was a bit nervous about the sea serpent but she had to be brave not just for her sake but for Van's sake as well. " We better get some sleep because it's going to be along day tomorrow " said Allen while he was putting his wife into her tent. Hitomi agreed and so she put out the fire with water and dirt and made sure that it was out and headed into her own tent. Allen slept out side underneath the stars. He was used to it since he went on adventures and passing through kingdom to kingdom. Then he was asleep. All through the night, not a sound came towards the friends. But behind a tall skinny tree that was dying against the moonlight, there was a stranger that was sneaking towards the campers. 

The stranger was about a average height, well fit in weight and had short dark brown hair. This spooky figure crept up towards Allen, without making a sound, it came closer to him and closer until he was right next to his side. The night stalker was breathing heavily that it didn't even know that Allen woke up to it. With wide eyes, Allen jumped out of spot and charged at it. The two fought and fought until the stalker said something to him. " Commander, stop it's me Gadess. " trying to get up from the ground. Allen looked at him and noticed that it was Gadess. He helped him up and asked him why he was acting like a spy. Gadess told him that he was following them ever since they left from Tido's shop. Just as he was finishing his sentence, the girls came out of their tents. They were still a bit sleepy but well awake to see that Gadess was hear. " What in the god's name is going on here ?. I was having such a nice cat nap when I heard fighting. " said Merle being tired and made at the same time. " It's all right Merle, it's just me being a fool. I was awakened by a hard breather and attacked this stranger which turns out to be Gadess. " Allen told her. Hitomi was glad to see Gadess here with them. " I'm sorry that I gave you a startle commander but I was just being scarce. I didn't want you to see me at least not until the morning anyway. " he replied. Allen took a big breath and said that it was okay then he said that since they were up they should get ready, have some food and head off. It was pretty mush dawn anyway. 

When the friends had some food and were all ready, they headed out to the land of the black sands. The morning came and gone quickly and the sun was scorching with it's heat. Gadess told the team that he had Allen's men with him in their air ship. He told them the night before the set up for came to hide the ship and wait until he came back with Allen and his friends. Allen was surprised that Gadess had his air ship with him and with the crew as well. " Gadess you swab, you had this planed didn't you? " asked Millerna. Gadess had to admit it that he did had it planed and wanted to help out with the rescue. " Guilty your highness " he replied. " Well thought out Gadess. We can travel in the air without being spotted and to save the trouble of walking all the way there. " Hitomi told him. She was really glad that they could travel by air. She remembered that she had once rode on the air ship when they had to find and get Van back from the Zaibach's floating fortress that his brother Falcon was keeping him. Now she had to do the same thing but from a new enemy. So the friends went to the ship and when they got there, Allen's men were waiting and greeting them beside the ship. They loaded their traveling gear and then Allen gave the command to Gadess and the men started the ship for take off. A big gust of dust and wind blew all over and the ship lifted from the ground and soon they were in the air for the rest of the way. 

Once they were in the air, Gadess gave the order to the crew to head for the mountains. The mountains were on the map were they were blocking the entrance to the black sands. Meanwhile Millerna and Merle were resting because of the early wake up call from the unexcepted arrival from Gadess. Allen was at the control center giving out orders to his men. Hitomi on the other hand was sitting at a table thinking of Van and how he's doing at the moment time. Then she took out her cards. She just stared at them for a second or two and came to a conclusion that she should do a reading. So she started to mix them thoroughly and then lay them out onto the table in front of her. Hitomi took a deep breath and then exhaled. She concentrated on her cards and focused on the target, Van that is. She drew out the queen of swords, the hang man, two of hearts, the page of pentacles, and the death card. Hitomi studied to the lay out that she drew on the table and thought very hard. Then a vision came to her. In her vision, she saw the enemy holding Van's arm and they looked very compassionate to each other. Next she saw her friends bowing down to them and then it looked like the enemy told him something and what Van did was unbelievable. He took out his sword and he and Allen had a sword fight. They fought and fought until the unthinkable happened. Van dove his sword into Allen's chest. Hitomi couldn't believe what she was seeing and then the next think she saw was Merle and Millerna being servants to the totally not a couple connection. They were on their knees. There was a sudden cloud of darkness hovering over the entire room where she saw them. There were flashes of lighting and the enemy laughed and the two kissed. By the expression on her love's face he did not want to but seemed that he had no choice in the matter. Hitomi screamed into her vision when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Hitomi was out of her trance. There in front of her was Allen looking very concern for her health especially the way she was acting towards her friends.

Allen looked at Hitomi and sat in a empty chair beside her. " Are you all right Hitomi ?. You seem troubled." asked Allen. Hitomi took a long deep breath and turned to his handsome face. " I don't know anymore. I get these visions out of no where and they are horrible. Horrible visions Allen and I don't know what to do." Hitomi complained. She started to cry in front of his eyes. " Why do you get these visions ?, do they just come to you out of thin air or the state of mind ?. Don't mind of me asking this Hitomi but have you been in touched with your tarot cards lately?. Because I see that you have them out right now." replied Allen while looking at the layout. Hitomi told him that she stopped using them a while ago ever since she left Gaea. But she wanted to use them to find out where Van was doing. " My mother put them in my coat pocket without me looking. It had a note with it about me might needing them if anything happened on my trip." Then Hitomi stared at her cards and told him about the vision that she just had a moment ago. Allen was feeling like this was beginning to a pest. He didn't want her to have horrible visions while she was in Gaea but he knew that couldn't stop it from happening. " So what does the cards say that we should do Hitomi ? " asked Allen when he put his hand on hers. " Well they say that there will be a new beginning, a new path to that will lead to sacrifice and to destruction." Hitomi replied. Allen wanted to hear more but he saw the look that she was giving and told himself not to ask to do so. Then there was a haler from the control center. It was Gadess. Allen went to the room and stopped in his tracks. In front of the window there were these great ugly looking harpies attacking the ship with full force. " What in the name of Atlantis is are those creatures " cried out Gadess. " What ever they are, they are trying to take us down." Hitomi replied as she was griping onto Allen's strong arm. Millerna and Merle came into the room as the ship was being attacked. " Allen, what's happening here ?, Merle and I were sleeping when we were suddenly awaken by a huge thumbing noise." asked Millerna. As she was finishing her question she turned to the window and screamed. Merle was screaming as well for they haven't seen these creatures in their life. Then the harpies started to charge right for the window. A big sound of glass came falling into the main room. Gadess yelled out to the crew, " everyone duck and cover your heads." Gadess fell on the floor and covered his head when he told the crew. A screeching sound like the sound of nails going down on a chalkboard came from the harpies. They were laughing while they were in the air. These harpies that were attacking the ship were covered with thick hair on their legs and arms. Their eyes were small and squinty looking. They had long sharp finger nails and teeth. The wings were black and wide like a dragon would have. They all had a grey scaly skin complection and thin straight brown hair. One of the dark ladies came into the control room and stood in front of the friends. The harpy lady said to the people, " Me si want brown headed girl over there and me si want her now." Hitomi looked at her and she wanted her because she was pointing straight to her direction. " I don't think so you hideous monster." Allen shouted with anger. The creature laughed at him and replied, " Me si take brown headed girl right now or me si and sisters will have to hurt bolded man." Then without any thought, Allen took out his sword and aimed for the monster's heart. " You will never get your hands on Hitomi. I die first before you can get to her." Allen charged at the winged girl and started to fight with her. The two slashed, bashed and blocked each other's attacks every time one of them would try to get to one another. The girls watched in fear that Allen might get killed while the two were fighting. While they were doing that, without any knowledge, one of the harpy ladies was creeping up to the girls. A big yell came out of Hitomi's mouth for she was grab by the creature. Millerna and Merle tried to get her lose but the harpy just bushed them down to the floor. " Allen, help me." Allen turned to see that they did have her and wanted to get to her but the head harpy clawed across his arm. Allen yelled in pain. The his arm was bleeding quickly but he did not think about that. He only thought of saving Hitomi. So he put his left hand on the wound to help to stop the bleeding. He used his other arm to defend him self from the creature. 

" Me si hurt the little man, me si so sorry. " said the harpy. Then with a glare of fire in her eye she started laughing. " Me si not sorry for hurting little man." Then she turned to one of her sisters. Hitomi was struggling to get lose but the creature was too strong. "What's your name you creature from a monster movie.? " Hitomi asked so boldly. " You silly little girl. Me si named Celesta. Me si head of the harpy army and you are coming with me." told the harpy. " Why do you want me for ?, my friends and I did nothing to you, so why attack us?. Hitomi questioned. Celesta made a cackle laugh and replied, " You and your friends made a fool out of the black stranger that came that day when you and the skinny boyfriend said no to my creator. Now me si take my creator's anger to you. That's why we attack your puny little flying bird." Hitomi just froze in the arms of the creature that was holding her. How could she know about that , how could she know that her beloved said no to.... unless the girl that asked him to be her husband was the same girl that she was talking about. While Celesta was telling what they were doing, Allen came up to her and took his sword and plunged it into her back. The creature cried and cried in agony. She turned to him and put her hand on her back and saw the oozy black red blood on her hands. " My sisters, Celesta calls you, me si is hurt. I command you to destroy the flying bird." Celesta yelled out. Millerna couldn't stand of watching her husband do that to the bore creature, but he had no choice to do so. Merle was hiding behind a door while the harpies were obeying the order. Then there was a cry from the harpy that was holding Hitomi. Gadess had dagger in his hands and had stabbed her in the leg. The creature let go and Hitomi ran to Millerna was. Celesta was bleeding hard and couldn't fly. Then there was a big explosion from the outside. One of the crew members said that the air balloon was popped and that there was a fire spreading from it. " Gadess, try to land us down before we plunged to our deaths. " commanded Allen while he was fighting with his men to get rid of the harpies. They were managed to get rid of them after awhile and they flew off into the sky with the wounded Celesta and her sister.

There was no time to lose now for the ship was headed towards the ground. " What's happening to the ship Allen. Why are we falling ? " asked Millerna. Allen told her that the ship had a big hole in the balloon and they were headed downwards .Hitomi was pretty shaken up about the harpies but she had more important things to consider, like her life on the line. Gadess yelled that she was going down and going down fast and couldn't get control of the ship. " I can get her to a standard condition, she's going down Sir. We need to make a crash landing. " Gadess told him. Allen agreed with him and gave the order to make the serious landing. There was a clear space that Gadess could see but there were a couple of mountains that was blocking the ship's pathway. With all of the ship's power that she had left in her, Gadess steered her to the opening space. " Everyone get down and take cover. We're headed for a bumpy ride. " Allen told to the girls and his men. So Millerna hold onto Allen's arm while Merle and Hitomi held onto one of the ship's poles. They held to what they had a grip for dear life as the ship was going down. The men yelled to each other what to do while Gadess gave all his might to steer the ship to a sort of a safe landing. The girls screamed and Allen covered his wife with his arms. The ship made it to the ground but she made a big crash when she landed. There was a few bumps when she was landing and inside of the ship the friends were going up and down with the movement of the ship. Merle was getting nocuous from the roller coaster ride. Suddenly the ship came to a complete stop. Everything was still inside and the crew was knocked out, but two were awake. It was Hitomi and Gadess. They didn't get knocked out from the crash. " Hey Hitomi, are you all right ? " asked Gadess while he was helping her up from the floor. Hitomi looked at him and told him that she was okay just a bit sore. " How's the rest of them Gadess ?, are they all right ?. " she asked him. Gadess was with Allen and Millerna trying to wake them up. Hitomi was trying to get Merle to wake up as well. Merle came around when Hitomi was shaking her. " W, what happen Hitomi ?. Why am I on the ground and most importantly why does my head hurt so mush." Merle asked as she was coming to. " We crashed remember. We were under attack by those harpies. You must of fell and hit your head on the floor." Hitomi told her when she was helping her up. She turn and saw that Allen and Millerna were laying on the ground as well. " Are those two all right ?." Merle asked. " I don't know ? I think that they are hurt and bad." Hitomi replied to her. Merle looked at her and asked, " Why do you say that Hitomi ?." Hitomi went to Allen and placed her hands on his head and arm. Then Millerna was waking up. She looked at the wreck of the ship and then she turned to her friends. " Hitomi, Merle and Gadess. What happen just now ? I feel so dizzy." Millerna questioned. " We crashed into the ground and had a few bumps while the ship was landing." Gadess answered when he was helping her highness up. Millerna thanked him and ask if they were okay. They said that they were fine but Allen wasn't. Millerna turned to her man and asked them about Allen. " What's wrong with Allen guys, he's not moving. Oh no he's hurt and bad. I will need some bandages and cold water. Merle can you get those please. Gadess bring me some blankets for him to rest his head on and Hitomi can you help me with the bandages and water. " Millerna told them. They all agreed and went to the medical supplies. While they did that, Millerna placed Allen onto her lap. She wanted to cry but she thought that he wouldn't want him to see her do that when he comes too. When Allen was settled in his resting place and Merle with Gadess were helping the others that needed attention, Hitomi was helping with the bandages around his head and arm. " Who is he Millerna ?. I hope that he wakes up soon. I couldn't bare it if was to be in a coma. " Hitomi asked her. Millerna didn't say anything for a moment and replied to her question with her hair in face to cover her tears. " I hope so too Hitomi. I don't to return home without a king. I wouldn't be able to love another man for the rest of my life he stays like this. " Hitomi could see tear drops falling onto his chest. She wanted to tell her that everything will be alright but that would be lying and she didn't want to do that. While the two girls were talking, Gadess came over and told them that the rest of the crew were alright, just a bit swore. Millerna thanked him for the report and turned her head back to Allen. " Please be alright my dear brave knight. I don't want to see you like this. Please goddess of the sea dragon, help him come too for me. Please. " Millerna thought to her self. As she was doing that, a sound came from his mouth. Millerna looked at his face and started to get her hopes up. Allen's eyes were opening and he saw in front of him, his beautiful princess. 

He wanted to say something to her but he was too weak to talk. " Allen, your all right. Oh Allen I thought that you were going to leave us and me. " Millerna said joyfully. She was crying at the same time because she thought in her head that he would be lost to her but in her heart he was going to be all right. Allen took her hand and placed the hand onto his heart. He knew that he wouldn't leave and knew that she was happy. Millerna called out to Hitomi, Merle and Gadess to come and see the patient. She said that there was something wrong with him just to get their attention. They came quickly but stopped in their tracks. There in front of them that Allen was okay and nothing was wrong with him at all. " Allen. You had us scared for a while there. I... no we thought that you were a goner. Glad to have you back. " said Hitomi. She was glad that he was back and the thought of one of her closest friends leaving her, well she just wouldn't be able to live with her self. Millerna gave him a cup of water and told them that he needs his rest. So they left him alone and went to help with the others. When everyone was okay and any crew members that needed Millerna's medical attention, Gadess went of to see what the crew can do to fix the ship. Hitomi was tired from the ordeal that she encountered, so she went of to a corner and lad down. Soon Hitomi was fast asleep. Gadess returned to Millerna and told her that they could fix the hole in the balloon but it would take some time to fix the damages on the rest. " Gadess we don't got time to fix the ship and us just sitting around doing nothing, we need to go and save Van. Who knows what's happening to him at this very moment. Gadess can you get the ship done as soon as possible. It would mean a lot to Hitomi. " said Millerna. " My men and I could start to fix the damages right now and work all night if we have to. But I can't guarantee anything princess. " Gadess replied shaking his head. Millerna had no choice but to agree with his suggestion. So she dismissed him to his work and walked towards Merle who was beside Allen. She sat down beside her and put her hand on her shoulder. " What's wrong Merle ?. You can tell me, you know that I will listen. " Millerna asked her. Merle looked at her and smiled a bit but she wasn't really in the smiling mood. " Millerna. I was just thinking of Fanelia. Thinking of what it would be like if Van asked Hitomi to be his queen. To me it would be great for her to be at his side and that way Van wouldn't be sad again if Hitomi leaves Gaea, that's all. " she told her. Millerna thought for a moment about the idea and gave her response. " I think that it would be wonderful if he asked her to marry. She would make a fine queen. But Merle what about you ?. You look like you want to have a love that's like their's don't you?. " Merle couldn't hide what she was feeling and couldn't deny of the fact that she did want to have a love that's was true like lady Hitomi and lord Van's was. " I guess that I can't hide it can I hey Millerna ?. " Merle replied to her question. Millerna lifted her chin and gave her a soft smile. " Just be patient Merle. You will find your own true love. The day that you find that special man, you will know that he will be the one because the feeling is like magic for both of you. It will feel like your in a dream floating on air and you just want to stay in his arms for ever and never let go. That's what you will get if you just be patient okay Merle. " Millerna told her. Merle said that she will but it would be hard for her. Merle was so anxious to have a love life of her own that she couldn't hide the feeling any longer. The two girls went to bed to get some rest, it was getting late and they didn't want to be sleepy the next day. Soon Millerna was a sleep curled up beside Allen. Merle was looking out at the starry night sky with the two moons hanging above the milky pathway formed by the clouds. Merle just gazed into space when she spotted a shooting star. " I have to make a wish." thought to herself. She thought for a long moment and came up with her wish.

" Star light, star bright.

First shooting star that I see tonight,

I wish I may, I wish I might,

Let my wish be granted tonight.

Goddess of the twin moon please hear me out. 

I ask you to bring forth someone who will love,

a person who will be there when I in need, someone who will love me the way that I am.

A love that's like Van's and Hitomi's. Please I bag of you Goddess. 

Please grant my wish tonight."

  
  


After Merle made her wish she laid down her head and fell a sleep. The star that Merle made a pond was actually a magical bird that was so bright that it looked like a shooting star. The bird was sent by Van's parents that were watching over them from the other side. They had heard Merle's wish and so the bird spread out it's wings and filled the night sky with star dust. The bird was granting her wish but what Merle didn't know was that her wish would come at a later time when she will be in need of that special someone.

  
  


Chapter Six

  
  


The morning dew filled the sun's light. Everything was quiet and peace was in the air. The crew was finishing with the last touches to the ship while the friends were waking up from a long snooze. Allen was wide wake and was telling his crew what to do before they left. Hitomi was just waking up when she saw with her two eyes that Allen was standing up like he never gotten hurt. Hitomi yawned and he heard her. Allen turned around and said good morning to her. " Good morning Hitomi. It's going to be a nice day. Did you sleep well ?. " Hitomi just stood there starring at him. " Hitomi, hello. I said did you sleep well. " Allen asked her again. " Oh. Sorry Allen. I didn't mean to stare but I can't help it. Your standing and looking fine like you never gotten hurt from the crash. Yes Allen I did sleep well thank you. " Hitomi answered. " In deed. I do feel like a new man. I feel mush better now thanks to you guys and the rest of the crew helped as well. " said Allen while he was walking towards Millerna. " I'll go and wake up Merle. Then we can all have some breakfast. " Hitomi confirmed. Then she walked towards a corner of the field where Merle was sleeping. Merle was curled up like all cats do when they are sleeping. Hitomi started shaking her while saying to her to wake up, but Merle was in ti deep of a sleep. Hitomi had no choice but to shout out to her in the ear. " Merle, wake up! ". As soon Hitomi said that, the cat-girl sprang straight up in the air and then landed on her two feet. She looked pretty mad when she looked at Hitomi. " Why in the name of Gaea did you do that for Hitomi ?. I was having such a good dream until you interrupted my slumber. " Merle said angrily. " I had to wake you up Merle. I tried to wake you by shaking on the shoulder but you didn't response. I had no choice but to shout in your ear. Anyway you will never guess who's up and going. " Hitomi replied to her while saying sorry at the same time. Merle gave a big yawn and said, " Well I'm wide awake now, so who's up and going Hitomi ?. " as she was stretching out her arms and legs. " Allen is girl. Allen is all better now. He's walking and moving like nothing happened to him in the crash. " said Hitomi joyfully. " Now come on we all are going to eat breakfast.". So she took Merle's hand and they went to the others where one of the crew members were bringing in some fruit in his arms. When they met up with the friends, Merle's eyes widen. " Allen, your...your all okay." she said as she sat down on the lush green grass. Allen smiled at her and told her that he was fine now thanks to all of the help from his friends. " Mmm, the fruit looks so good. I'm starved. " Hitomi said while she took a apple and some grapes. " I know the feeling too Hitomi. I'm hungry as well. " Allen said as he was reaching out for some pineapple slices. Millerna, Gadess, Merle and the men ate what they took and all of them had water to drink. When they had food in their stomachs, Allen as stubborn as he was, went with Gadess to help the crew to load what ever was left from the crash into the repaired ship. Millerna had hold of the map and she was looking at it to see where they would have to go now from here with Hitomi. Merle was on the side sitting on a rock looking at the sky when she heard something rustling in the trees on the side of her. Merle thought that it might of been just a local animal passing through, so she ignore the sound. Then two beaded brown eyes were starring straight at her. Merle noticed the eyes in the shadows and didn't ignore that time. " What in the world ?. I better check this out but I don't want to wander to far from the camp site. I'll just go to the entrance of the forest to see what those eyes are." Merle thought. Then she walked towards the forest to see what those were. As she was getting closer and closer, step by step to the entrance, these four strong arms grabbed Merle in the forest. " H-e-l-l-p guys." she said but one of the hands covered her mouth. Then went into the darkness. Millerna, Allen, and Hitomi all heard Merle's cry and went to save her. Allen took out his sword and charged into the forest along with Millerna, and Hitomi. Suddenly Allen stopped and went down on his knees. " Allen. Stop right there. Your still not quite restored yet. You need to take it slow at the time being. " Millerna said as she ran to her husband. " I'm fine Millerna. I just need to catch my breath that's all. Now come on we need to save Merle. " Allen told her. " Well, can you try to be a bit more careful about your health okay Allen, please for me. " Millerna answered to him as she was helping him up from the ground. Allen smiled at her and gave her his word to be more careful. Then the three friends carried on into the forest.

As they were trying to get through the fines and bushes of the forest, they heard Merle's cry for help. So with Allen's sword cutting through the fines like a hot knife cutting into butter, they went towards the voice where it was coming from. They were getting closer when they an pushed by these warriors that came out from the tree tops. Hitomi and Millerna tried to fight them on one side while Allen fought on the other side. The fight was going on for a few minutes until one of them threw down some kind of bomb. The friends were starting to get sleepy and soon they fell to the ground. The bomb was really a knock out gas that had a strong effect on people who sniff or smell the smoke. The attackers then tied them up and took them off to their village. " I wonder where the commander and the girls went of to. " Gadess wondered while he was loading the ship. " Hey boss, what should we do next after we loaded the ship ?. " asked one of the men. " I want all of you sea dogs to check everything and check the gear to see if the ship will fly and work as it did before. You got that. " Gadess told them. " And one more thing, I want a full report on it, plus do not do anything with out my command. " The ship mate stood like a solider and gave his word. Then Gadess looked at the other side where the forest laid. " Hmm. I wonder if they went in there ?. " 

Torches were lit all over the prisoners and torches that made a path way to something. Voices came around the village. The voices sounded like men that were cheering or yelling of some sort. " Hmm. W...where are we and why are all tied up on a post for ?. " Hitomi wondered as she was waking up from the nock out gas. She saw that there was a big group around them, a group of thieves. They looked like they were angry that they caught them and one of them came right up to them. " Allen, Millerna. Wake up. You got to wake up, you will not believe where we are right now. " Hitomi said to them from her side of the post. Millerna and Allen were tied up on her left side from each other and soon they were coming to. The man that walked to them was big and tall. He had a eye patch on his right eye, wore cut off pants, a white shirt that had a hole on the side of his stomach, a bandana around his forehead, and his facial features that he was like this. He had all of his teeth, he wasn't very clean and had a beard that looked like he was given a bad shave. The slug looked at the prisoners and shook his head towards another fellow that look a guard. The man responded to him and cut them down. They were still tied up but were forced to go with the guy. " I leader will see you now. Come with me. " he said as he walked forwards through the group. The group were shouting and yelling at them as they walked with the man. " Guys what's going to happen to us ?. " Millerna asked concernly. " I don't know Millerna but I will find a way to free us. " Allen replied. " Well you might to think of a way soon because it looks like we are going to be judged. " Hitomi told them. " Why do you say that Hitomi ?. " Millerna asked. " Oh I don't know, maybe it's because we're put on our knees in front of gulp.. him. " Hitomi said as she pointed to the stranger that was sitting in front of them. The stranger sat on a chair with a mask on his head that had horns and feathers on it. He was half man/wolf that wore a cape around his shoulders and had long medium brown hair that stop at the end of his spine but couldn't really tell because it was in a ponytail. He had two strains of his hair hanging down from each side of his mask. The stranger also wore black pants with a turban like belt around his waist and was really muscular looking as well. " So what reports do have for me Brutes ?. " commanded the stranger. " Me and my fellow men saw these intruders in the forest just like the first one. " he replied. As he told them he told one of the guards to bring the prisoners up to the main man. They were struggling to get away from the guard but the ropes were to tight. " So you're the ones that my men snatched from the forest. Well we have ways of teaching intruders from trespassing in my land. " the guy said to them as he was pointing his finger at the three of them. " Look your hum..your leadership, we didn't know that we were trespassing on your grounds but we had to save our cat friend from who ever took her. " pleaded Hitomi. " Shall I do away with them boss ?. " Brutes asked with a grin on his face. " Yes Brutes, you may. Put them in the pit with the rattle snakes. " the head leader said. " No. please wait and hear me out. I can proof that we were only in the forest to retrieve our friend. " replied Hitomi. The man looked at her and puzzled for a moment. " Wait Brutes. Bring out the girl. " in the back a man brought forward a tied up cat-girl with scratches on her face. She tilt her head upwards and looked at the three prisoners. " My friends. I'm so glad to see you. " Merle said as she was starting to cry. " If you say that this cat-girl is your friend as you say she is, then I will let you go. " the leader said. Hitomi thought for a second on how or what she can proof to the guy that they were her friends. Then it came to her. " Merle, show them that bracelet I made for you the last time I was in Gaea. " she said to her. Merle lifted her wrist and showed the bracelet to the man. " That doesn't proof anything. I do know how you can proof your statement. Tell me what happen the day that my old friend Dryden had his heart broken by the lovely princess Millerna to the blond knight Allen Schezar. " the man said. " I can tell you that your rudeness. I can tell you exactly what happened. " Millerna shouted out. " I know what happen to him. Dryden was going to be married to her but the marriage was stopped by the twin cat-girls Naria and Eriya's guymelefs. They wanted a girl named Hitomi for the Zaibach's machine to change people's destinies. But at the end, king Van and the rest of her friends came to rescue her at the last moment and then she was sent back to the mystic moon. Now she's back to see Van Fanel but he was captured and taken away to the land of the black sands where princess Amelia wants him to be her husband. I should know all this because I am that princess and they are the same people that I was talking about. Now will you let us go or is that not enough proof for you. " she said in one big sentence.

He looked at her at amazement and gave the order to Brutes to let them go. " So you're the one that took Dryden's love for granted. I should get rid of you but I won't go to that level to get back at you for my friend's heart ache. Know but one thing Millerna, I will be watching you and your friend's every move. Got it your highness ?. " The leader said. Millerna agreed and asked him if they could stay with them for awhile, well until the next dawn break anyway. " I will let you but only if this lovely girl beside me agrees to be my date for dinner tonight. " Millerna, Hitomi and Allen looked straight at Merle's direction. Merle was speechless, shocked but speechless. " I agree to your question." she replied. " Well then you as my guests can stay for the night. Oh by the way my name is Sir Daryoon ." He said to them as he took off his mask . His eyes were a sapphire blue and were very calm looking at that. Merle couldn't help but stare at him because she didn't see anyone who was as handsome and daring as him, well besides Van anyway. That night they were dinning with Daryoon and his right hand man Brutes at the dinner table in his tent. They feasted on roasted pig and fine delights. They drank the finest wine that they had around. The friends were enjoying the food when there was a fight going on outside. Daryoon told them to stay in the tent while he went to see what was going on. " Well aren't we going to see what's happening out there or not ? ." said Merle. " No. We agreed to stay in the tent until Daryoon came back. Now let's finish our dinner. " Allen replied to her. But with the cat's sense of curiosity, Merle went out anyway. " Merle wait. Stop. What did I just say to you. Merle?. Stop. " Allen answered as he went after her. When they got outside, there in the guards arms was Gadess in front of them. " I thought I told to stay in the tent until I came back inside. " Daryoon asked them. " Allen, sir I'm glad I found you. I was looking for you and the girls to tell you that we are already to continue with the quest. But I stumbled onto this camp and then started to fight these guys to defend myself. Wait a minute. What are you doing here in the first place anyway? " Gadess asked him. " It's okay Daryoon. He's my right hand man. He's a friend of ours. " Allen confirmed him before he made a drastic move. " Let him go. If you your with him, then you are a guest as well. Now tell me about this quest that your friend was telling about Allen?. " Daryoon asked. " I will as soon as we head back inside captain. " As for you my dear Merle ? " as he looked at her brown eyes. " Hmm. Don't disobey my orders again. Okay ?. " as he turn away with a small smile on his face. Later on that night, Allen told the whole story to Daryoon about the snatching of Van and why they were in his part or the woods. " I'm so sorry about your king Hitomi. If there's anything that I can do for you, just name it. " Daryoon asked her. " I know what I can do. Me and my men will go with you on your quest. I know the rest of your journey. Please let me help you my friends especially the way I been treating you guys. Well what do you say? " asked Daryoon to them. " I say that we let him come with us Allen. We need all of the help that we can get. We don't know what traps or dangers that are on our way anyway. Please Allen. What do you say? " Hitomi pleaded to him. " Welcome to our quest Daryoon." Allen replied to his question. Hitomi smiled and gave him a hug. " We need some food and water and some weapons because we lost ours from the crash by the harpies." Allen asked him. " No problem. I will take care of that and I will also bring a secret weapon along as well. " Daryoon said. Hitomi wondered about what he said, " What secret weapon." But didn't say anything because it was late and they needed the next day. They said goodnight to each other and headed to bed where Millerna and Merle were already asleep. 

  
  


Chapter Seven

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. chapter 6

Chapter One 

  
  
  
  
  
  


It had been two years since she last seen them. Her heart was aching because she didn't see her friends that she made while in Gaea for a long time now. Hitomi thought, no she wished that she could see them once more, especially Van. She wondered how he was doing, if he was thinking of her at the same time that she was thinking of him. Hitomi was in her early 20's now and was attending the local college. Her hair was to her shoulders and was about 5 foot 2. She was alone now since Yukari and Amano were in the states. Her best friends were dating each other and she was happy for them even though he was her first crush in highschool. She was wearing her school uniform that she wore while attending to school. As she was thinking of her friends, there was a knock at the door. It was her mother. Hitomi let her mother in her room and she sat beside her on the bed. She asked " Your thinking of him aren't you ?" in a concern voice. She looked at her mother's face, she knew that she did miss him dearly and her mother thought the same way as she did. " I wish I could see him again, I miss him so mush" said Hitomi. Then her mother took out a bag in front of her. She said to her daughter with tears starting to run down her face. " I thought about this very hard and came to a conclusion that you should go to Gaea". As she was talking to her she pulled out some dresses from the bag. " I thought that you should have these dresses while your there just incase" said her mother with a sigh. Hitomi was touched that her mother was letting her go even though she knew that it was breaking her heart to see her daughter go once more from her life. " Oh their beautiful but their just prom dresses, thank you" said Hitomi with sadness in her eyes. Her mother just looked at Hitomi and smiled. She knew that they were only prom dresses but it would be suitable for when she leaves for Gaea. " Hitomi, I hope you find your happiness and please come back to see me soon but remember that I will always love because you are in my heart and you're my daughter " said her mother with happy and sad tears running down across her cheek. With great sadness and a sense of lost, Hitomi gave her mother a long hug and a kiss for the last time. Then with her grandmother's pendent in her hands she concentrated on her destination and a white light that once carried her to Gaea grabbed her and pulled her off. In Hitomi's thoughts she said " I love you too mom". Soon she was out of her mother's site. 

  
  


The fresh salty sea air filled the skies with a calm breeze and sounds of the seagulls flying about. The streets of Fanelia were busy as always with traders with imported gifts from around the world, children running and playing around, wifes talking to their husbands, workers constructing on bits and pieces of buildings that were destroyed by the Zaibach Empire that was once a great threat to the kingdom but now just a bad memory to forget about. In forest she was picking wild flowers and singing to herself while doing so. Merle who was the king's childhood friend was thinking why he was being so sad, when suddenly a white light appeared in front of her. She closed her eyes because it was too bright for to see. Then when she opened them again she saw this girl standing there in front of her. She wondered who this strange girl was then said with curiosity, " Who are you and what are you doing here "?. Hitomi just looked at her and thought this cat-girl couldn't be who I think it is?. She starred at Merle then replied being unsure of her self. " Merle is that you ?. It's me Hitomi. Hitomi Kanzaki ". Then she took a long hard look and realized that this stubborn, obnoxious little cat thief that hated her guts kind of girl was really Merle, who grew up very nicely into a lovely young teen. " It is you. I can't believe it" said Hitomi in surprisement. Merle was confused for a moment but when she looked into her eyes for a second, she herself realized that this was really Hitomi, the same girl who came from the mystic moon and help save Gaea from danger. " Hitomi, I can't believe you're here. We all missed you since you left from Fanelia especially Van. He will be so happy when he sees that you came back " said Merle with enjoyment. Hitomi thought of her friends everyday when she was at home and now she can really see them all again. With a sigh of relieve, she said " Let's go Merle ". So she followed her to the streets of Fanelia to the castle where Van wasn't expecting her. 

In the castle, He sat on his throne thinking of her and how she helped him with her visions to defeat the Zaibach Empire. Then a voice said to him, " I miss her too Van " . The voice who asked him was Allen Schezar. He had stayed with him to help to rebuild his kingdom and to visit for awhile. Van knew that he missed her and wanted to see her face once more even for a moment then he would be okay. " Do you think that she will ever come back to me? " asked Van with loneliness in his voice. " I don't know but if you believe in your love for her and her love for you then she will come back to you." said Allen. Just then a guard came up to him to inform him that lady Merle was approaching to the castle with a beautiful young stranger. Van shook his head with an okay but wondered who could this stranger be, he didn't know anyone of Merle's friends just the people who helped him in Fanelia's war. Meanwhile the two girls were at the gate and just when they were about to go though a guard asked them where they were going. Merle replied " Me and this young lady are here to see the king " The guard knew that she was the king's friend but just had to ask her anyway. The guard let them through and went inside the castle. Hitomi couldn't believe her eyes how mush of Fanelia changed but of course she changed as well. In the hall way of the castle, Merle took her to her room to change and freshen up a little. Hitomi said thank you and that she was glad to be back then closed the door. 

Van and Allen were still asking them selves what was the stranger that accompanied with Merle. The two men were stumped until Merle came into the throne room. She went up to the young king with a big smile on her face. " Oh Van. I got a surprise for you and you will never guess what it is " said Merle thinking that he would of guess who it is by now. Van looked at her with a puzzled face and said that he didn't know what the surprise was. Meanwhile in Merle's courter's, Hitomi was getting ready to see him again. While she was putting on one of the dresses that her mother gave to her, she started to get a funny feeling like something bad was going to happen but she thought it was just butterflies in her stomach from being nervous. As soon she was ready there was a knock on the door. It was Merle. She was ready and willing to take her to see the king. Hitomi couldn't believe that as soon she passes through the halls of the castle and turn of a corner she would see him once again. When they were at the doorway of the throne room, Merle asked her to stay there until she says that she could make her entrance. Hitomi agreed and waited nervously. Merle approached the two men and said to Van, " Okay Van, close your eyes and wait right here " said Merle being anxious . Merle gave the okay to Hitomi and she came out from the corner. Allen's eyes widen in enjoyment and didn't say a word. Merle then said to open his eyes now, Van couldn't believe his own eyes. There in front of him was a beautiful young lady that looked like an angel that just flew down from the heavens. 

Hitomi looked at him with tears of happiness running down across her face and said to him in a soft voice, " Hello Van, it's been a while ". Then the couple ran and embraced each other in compassion. " Nice surprise hey Van? " said Merle. " Hitomi, we missed you so much since you left " said Allen while giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Hitomi thought to her self that it was great to be back with her friends. " You never seem to amaze me with your charm Allen " said Hitomi with a smile on her face. Then she turned to Van and said to him, " And you Van, you didn't change one bit except being a good king to your people ". She knew that without words to say that he missed her very mush and still loved her as she did. She was greatly amazed of how mush of his kingdom changed since she was last here and her friends who lived there too. She had so many questions to asked but she told her self to wait until later. But one question that she did have to asked and that was where was Millerna?. Allen told her that she was in her kingdom and that he Millerna were married. Well Hitomi just couldn't believe her ears of what he said to her just now. Millerna and Allen a item? . Anyway she knew that they would someday marry because her love for him and his love for her would over come .She was glad that they were together. Then suddenly that funny feeling came back to her. Hitomi thought that at first it was just butterflies in her stomach from being nervous before she met Van again, but this time it was different. It felt more than just butterflies in the stomach. No, this feeling was sick and scary for her to sense. When the friends were walking in the middle of the town's square, a vision came to Hitomi and with fright she said to them, " Look out in front of you. It's coming for you Van ". Then a great big dragon appeared through the skies out of no where and was aiming towards Van. With his sword he aim at the dragon and slash it across it's leg. The beast cried with pain and agony and flew away.

What was that creature and why did it go after Van?. Hitomi was confused for the creature's attack. Then she said if he was okay. He replied that he was but he was more worried about her and that vision that she just had. She said to her friends that she was okay but in a way scared because she didn't had a vision since she first came to Gaea. All that she knew was that it wasn't going to be the last of the visions, for the visions were to become a quest.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter Two

  
  


They were back in the castle and dinner was being specially prepared for Hitomi's return by the order of king Van. Hitomi was in Merle's room getting ready for dinner. She was thinking of what the vision was trying to tell her over and over again in her mind while getting dressed. When she was all ready for dinner, another vision came to her. The vision was the city being attacked by a powerful force with huge black guymelefs that had the power to destroy with silvery liquid that can be turned into deadly weapons. Then she was out of it. Hitomi was so frighten but it was just a vision that was being a pest to her. Then she went to the dinning room. She tried to calm down and be presentable before meeting with her friends. She knew that she couldn't ignore the vision that was talking to her but tried to al least.

  
  


When she approached the dinning room there in front of her was a familiar old friend standing beside Allen. It was Millerna with a gentle smile on her face. Hitomi said with gladness, " Millerna, I missed you. How are you? ". Millerna gave her a big hug and replied, " Hitomi, you look great and you have long hair now I see. I like it. I'm fine and I missed you too my dear, dear friend. " The two girls talked about old times and how things were going now. 

Millerna had come to Fanelia because she heard from Allen that Hitomi had come back. Then she spotted Van. She smiled at him and walked towards him. He said that she looked beautiful. Hitomi blushed just a little. Dinner was called and all of them sat down to eat. Hitomi sat on one side from Van and Merle sat on the other. Beside her sat Allen and Millerna sat beside with Hitomi. When dinner was served, Van stood up and made a toast. " To Hitomi, who came back to us from the mystic moon. May your stay be save and filled with happiness " . All of her friends and guests stood up and replied, " To Hitomi ". She started to blush again. While they were enjoying their dinner, there was a call from one of the guards. The guard said that there was someone at the gate demanding to see the king. Van gave the order to let the stranger in. In the doorway stood a tall dark man who wore a black cape, a black turban and pants. The stranger's boots were like runners from earth and he had a mask that hid his face. The only thing that Hitomi could see was his eyes and a scare on his left eye brow. 

  
  


Van asked him what was the meaning of interrupting their dinner for in calm manner. The stranger looked at him a gave him a sharp glance in the eye. " I have come in order of my supreme highness Princess Amelia and I have come to tell the king that she has chosen you for her husband." Hitomi was completely shocked of what she just heard. Van stood up with a surprise on his face. He couldn't believe that this stranger said that to him. " I have no intention of being her husband. My heart belongs to someone else, so tell your princess that I'm sorry but I have to say no " said Van in a not so kingly manner while having is hand on Hitomi's shoulder. Just then the dark capped man took out his sword and charged for Hitomi. Van and Allen went in front of her and had their swords out to protect her and ready to fight. Then he stopped in the middle of the room. He stood there for a few minutes and then told them that he will be back and the king will be sorry for refusing of the proposal from the princess. Then he walked away. The guards asked if they should go after him but Van sad no but to have some guards posted up all over the castle anyway. Hitomi wondered what this princess wanted Van to be her husband and why she sent the gloomy guy to talk to him. All she knew was that it wasn't going to be the last of him. Her friends asked her if she was okay and she said that she was. Van was worried about what the stranger had said to him about he being sorry?. Then he turned to Hitomi and said that he will put some guards at her door tonight to be on the safe side. She agreed with him. When things calmed down and they had finished their dinner, Allen and Millerna said that they will stay at the castle for a few weeks while Hitomi was here and Van gave his consent. Hitomi, Millerna and Merle went together to their rooms. Allen wanted to discuss something to Van while the girls left after saying goodnight to everyone. He was concern about Van's kingdom even though he knew that he had it under his close attention. 

  
  


The two men sat down while drinking some water and started to talk. " I don't know about you but that stranger looked pretty mysterious to me " said Allen while sipping his cup. Van had a concern look on his face. He looked odd in a suspicious way thought Van. While he was thinking why this princess wanted him to be her king was really funny to him but was more interested on how Hitomi was feeling? because to him she was acting if she knew that something was going to happen. Allen interrupted his thinking by asking what he thinks about the situation?. Van told him that he had no clue about it but all he knew was that he will be on his guard. Then the two guys said farewell to each other for the night and went to each other's room to get some sleep. It was getting late and Hitomi was in her bed thinking about her mother and how she missed her. She couldn't sleep after what happened tonight. She put her hands on the sides of her face, took a deep breath and sighed. She thought why were these visions coming back to her and why start now?. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. She didn't want to cry but couldn't help it in what she felt inside. She tried to control the salty rain drops but it was too late, she began to cry into her lap. Hitomi stopped her self from crying after awhile and calm down. Hitomi thought for a moment and said to herself that she can fight this what ever the visions were trying to say and her friends would help along her along the way. Then she laid her head on her pillow and fell into a deep sleep.

While in the middle of the blanket of night and everything was okay, but there in the bush near the castle was a shadow larking about. This creepy looking figure was climbing the castle walls where the guards did not see the figure coming up from the side. Then when the night stalker was on the top of the castle, he went towards one of the guards. With the guard not knowing that the stalker was behind him, he was hit on the head unconsciously. The dark figure left the sleeping beauty and headed for Hitomi's room. Hitomi was sleeping quietly in her bed all nice and warm when the stalker came in through her window. The stalker crept up to her ever so quietly on one side of the bed when the bedroom door opened. It was one of the guards just peeking in her room to see if everything was okay in there. Then when the guard saw that there wasn't anything was wrong he shut the door. But the guard didn't know that the dark stalker was hiding behind the door at that time and went back what he was about to do before the door opened. He was at Hitomi's bed side and was going to knock her out so she wouldn't make a sound when he was kidnaping her, but Hitomi woke up and when she saw the dark stranger at her side, she screamed as loud as she could. 

The guards rushed in as quickly as they could and went after the stranger. The stranger was too fast for them to capture then jumped through the window. The guards went to the window and one of them said that he couldn't of survive that but another one said he was in the sky ridding into the night sky on a dragon in the distance. Then Hitomi's friends came running into her room. Van, Allen, Merle and Millerna all came into the room. Allen asked, " What in the name of Gaea happened ". The guard told him that there was a stranger in the young girl's room trying to capture I think and then jumped from the window and flew off on a dragon. Millerna and Merle were beside Hitomi trying to calm her down. Van looked at his beloved and asked her if she was okay. Hitomi said that she was just a bit frighten that's all. Millerna told Allen that one of the guards must of been knock out and she was right for when she was talking to her husband the guard that was on the castle wall came in and went to the king. The guard told Van that he was hit on the head from the back and did not see who it was that done it. Van asked if he had heard anything before he got hit on the head and the guard replied no. Van told him that it wasn't his fault that he got hit on the head. He always did have a heart of forgiveness and a sense of appreciation for his people. Then he looked towards Hitomi once more. He was too afraid to leave her alone in the room because he thought that someone or something will try and take her away again. Van didn't want that to happen, so he said that she should be with Lady Millerna for the rest of the night. Hitomi thought it would be best and so she took off with her into another room. Then all of the friends said goodnight once more and headed to bed for the rest of the night. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter Three 

  
  


The morning dawn had come and the people of Fanelia were just waking up. In the castle the servants were preparing breakfast for the guests and the king. Meanwhile in Lady Millerna's room the two girls were waking up and getting ready for the new day. Millerna put on her usual black spandex pants, a creamy color pink frilly shirt , black color like shoes and did her hair in a ponytail with a pink band around her head and matching earrings and necklace. While Millerna was putting the last touches of her make up, Hitomi was putting on a pair of blue jeans, a presentable black t-shirt and a pair of flat cut shoes. Hitomi was still a bit sleepy from last night but a nice hot cup of coffee would wake her right up. Hitomi and Millerna were all set and they both went to the dinning room for some breakfast. When the two girls got there, Van and Merle were waiting for them at the table. The one person that wasn't there was Allen. " Where's Allen. Didn't he wake up yet? " said Millerna when she approached to the seat to sit down for something to eat. " He just went to get some napkins from the kitchen. The servants forgot to bring them in " replied Merle while eating her eggs and bacon.

Hitomi was just about to sit down when Van helped to her seat. " Thank you Van" said Hitomi. Van just looked into her eyes. He still couldn't believe that she was here with him and he was happy for that. Allen had return from the kitchen with some napkins in his hands. He said good morning to everyone and to his wife while being seated by one of the servants. The friends were eating their food when Millerna suggested that later on they could go to the sea side for a picnic since it was so nice outside today. The guys thought that it was a good idea. Merle and Hitomi thought that it was a good idea too. Then they all finished their breakfast. After that Millerna, Allen, Van, Merle and Hitomi went out on the town. Van wanted to see how his people were doing today.

  
  


In the town's square, The friends were looking at all of the Fanelia's people doing their jobs and what nots. Millerna was looking at some imported jewelry with Merle and Allen and Van were helping instructing the builders place a roof on a family's house. Meanwhile Hitomi was observing this one stand that had objects like a cd walkman from the mystic moon or earth to her. Hitomi was surprise that this was from earth and why it was here in Gaea. Hitomi asked the man if she would like to see it. The man at the stand said that she could and she did. Hitomi took out one of her cd's that she was carrying in her little purse. She listened to the cd in the machine and to her amazement that it was still working. After she was done observing the walkman, she asked the man that she would buy it from him. So the man at the stand sold it to her and she went to Millerna. Millerna asked if she would like anything from the table. Hitomi looked at all of the bits of jewelry and pointed that she wanted this one necklace that had a gold chain with a emerald dolphin on it with a sapphire eye. Millerna said that would great on her and that it was a good choice. Millerna paid the young lady that was selling the jewelry and the two girls went to the guys. " Where's Merle? " asked Hitomi while walking down the street. " She's with the guys. She got board of shopping with me " replied Millerna. They approached Van, Allen and Merle. Van was talking to the head guard about last night and that the guards should be ready for any type of intrusion. Van saw the girls walking towards them and went to them to meet up. When they came up to them, they said that they would like to go back to the castle now because they were getting a little tired from shopping. Van noticed the necklace that Hitomi was wearing and said it looked really lovely on her. Allen and Merle agreed. Hitomi thanked them for noticing the necklace that Millerna bought for her. Then the gang went back to the castle.

  
  


Along the way, Hitomi was thinking of her mother and how she was doing right now. Then a big sigh came out of her mouth. Van stopped at her and asked what was wrong. Hitomi looked at his face and said that she was just thinking of her mother and her family. Van knew how mush it felt to miss one's family because his father, mother and his older brother Falken were dead and he only had Merle as his family. He put his arm around her to comfort her and said that they were alright if she really believes that they would be. She smiled at him and thank him for cheering her up.

  
  


Later when they were in the castle, Millerna went to her chambers to get some rest. Allen, Van, Merle and Hitomi were in the study room talking while having some tea and cakes. They were talking how things were going and if there was any change in their life. Merle said that she was studying medicine to be a healer just like Millerna. Hitomi was very proud of her for wanting to be a healer and then Allen said that he was the head chief of sword teaching for young people who wanted to learn to fight just incase if there was going to be any war in the future. " Congratulations on your teaching. Your one of the best swordsman that I know " said Hitomi with a happy voice in her. She was wondering what was Millerna doing?. " Millerna is the top healer in Asturia " said Allen. " Good for her for becoming what she wanted to be " replied Hitomi. Van was just starring at Hitomi while she was talking to Allen. She didn't notice that he was looking at her while talking, but she had a good feeling that he was. Then a sudden crash came from the main hall. The gang rushed straight to the noise to see what it might be. When they came to the main hall, Van's eyes widen. There in front of the door was a great whirlwind 

almost like a tornado and was making a mess all of the place. The strange thing is that how could a whirlwind like that could just come into a castle and then without a hesitation, the whirlwind was headed for the king. How could this be asked Hitomi. Then Van shouted to Allen and Hitomi to move out of the way. As soon as he said that, the gang went to take cover and a great burst of dust, and wind filled the room. It huffed and puffed and soon it was gone out of sight. After the dust had cleared up, Allen and Hitomi came out from where they were hiding from. Hitomi looked all around to see where Van was because he wasn't with them when they went to hide from the whirlwind. " Van. Where are you " Hitomi said. There was no answer from him. She called out for him again but still no answer. Hitomi was starting to get worried about him, then Allen called out for her to come to him. Allen had a note in his hands and looked very concern almost scared. Hitomi asked what was wrong. Allen couldn't tell her that her loved one was abducted, he just couldn't. Hitomi asked what was in his hands and then he gave her the note. When she read the note it said:

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


" Dear Hitomi...

  
  


I have taken the king, your beloved Van to my castle in the land of the black sands where

he is my prisoner and until you give him up to me, you will never see him alive again. 

You got until three hours to make your mind, but until ,that time Van is mine.

  
  


PS I always get what I want ."

  
  


Signed Princess Amelia 

  
  


When Hitomi was done reading, she had tears in her eyes, went into Allen's arms and shouted " Nooooooooo".

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter Four

  
  


Hitomi couldn't believe that Van was abducted from her life and thought that she would never see him live again for the rest of her life. She couldn't bare it if something happened to him. She just couldn't. When Hitomi was still crying into Allen's arms, Millerna and Merle came rushing down the stairs. Millerna asked what happened and why Hitomi was crying?. Allen gave her the note and she began to read it. " Oh no. This can't be. Van has been kidnaped, but how ? said Millerna being shocked about the news. " There was a big crash in the main hall and went to see what it was and what it was a big whirlwind. It was aiming at Van. Me and Hitomi went to take cover but he didn't get the chance to hide from it for himself . When the dust came to a clear, Hitomi called out for him but we instead found this note and we are know you are up to date " replied Allen in one big mouth full. Millerna told that if Merle found out what happened to Van, she will devastated. But what Millerna didn't know was that Merle was right behind them and she started to cry in front of their eyes. " It's my fault. I thought that my bad feelings were just butterflies in the stomach and I was trying to ignore them, but I should of known better that the feelings were a vision and I did have one too, " said Hitomi wiping her tears away. 

She didn't know that her ignorance for her feelings and the visions were going to be trouble for her and her friends, but then Millerna asked what kind of visions she was having?. Hitomi told her and the rest of them that what her visions that she was having. In her visions, she saw huge black guymelefs that was destroying the city and that they had a silvery liquid that could change in a mighty weapon. Allen, Millerna and Merle couldn't believe in what Hitomi told them about her visions. Allen thought for a moment and came to a conclusion that what she was describing the guymelefs were the same kind of guymelefs that were apart of the Zaibach Empire, but they were all destroyed by Van and him and the help of Hitomi and the rest of the allies. 

  
  


Millerna and Merle was starting to get the same idea about Allen was thinking. Allen told them to try to calm down and that he would tell the guards about the situation. Hitomi told them that she needed to be alone for awhile. The two girls thought that right now she should be with her friends but respected her request and went down where Allen was headed. Hitomi walked down the hall, through the gate, told the guard that she was going to be in the royal garden and left to think. The flowers were all in bloom and smelled sweet as perfume. The flowers were all in different rows and each flower each had it's own space. The roses were in a corner of the castle walls, tulips on the other corner, daffodils hangs on a fine and the rest of the flowers all over the place. As Hitomi was walking through the pathway of the garden, she thought of Van and how he was. If he was hurt or not, if he was being tortured or maybe even... No she couldn't think of the last resort of possibility. She was so confused in what she was feeling and felt she shouldn't had come here. But in her heart, she was glad that she came back. While she was sulking, Millerna came calling to her. She came up to and told her that Allen had a plan and needed to come back inside. Hitomi agreed and went back inside. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


When they were inside, Allen was discussing with Van's head guard. He was telling him something and the guard nodded his head looking like he was agreeing what ever Allen told him and left the room. When he was done talking to the guard, he came to the three girls. " I told the guard to get the carriage ready " said Allen. " But why, are leaving and if so, it's not good time to go anywhere when Van needs our help " replied Hitomi. Allen just looked at her and gave out a big breath and said, " I know that Van needs our help and that's why we are leaving for Asturia right now ". Well you can probably see the look on the three girls faces when he told them that they were going to Millerna's home kingdom. Merle asked why they were going there for when she knew that they should go after king. " I need to see king Aston and ask for supplies and equipment and to see my head piolet Gadess " said Allen while he was getting ready to leave the room. Millerna, Merle and Hitomi agreed finally and got ready to head off for Asturia. When they approached the carriage at the front gate, Allen told the head guard to look after the kingdom while they were gone and that he would be charge for the matters of the kingdom's people and safety. Van would wanted that way. While Millerna and Merle were getting into the carriage, Hitomi looked at the clouds and thought of Van. Then thought about him, hoping that he's okay where ever he is in the land of the black sands. Then she got interrupted by Merle saying to get in and so she did. All of them were in and the luggage was loaded, Allen gave the okay and they were off to Asturia. 

  
  


Along the way on the road, Millerna and Merle were talking to each other while Allen was making a list of what they would need for the rescue. Hitomi on the other hand was looking out side and put her hand on her side where there was a pocket on her pants. When she did, she noticed something hard and she went in her pocket to see what it was. When she did, she pulled out her tarot cards. " How did these get in here? " wondered Hitomi. There was a note attached to it on the other side. Hitomi noticed the note and read it. It said...

  
  


" Dear my dearest daughter...

  
  


I thought you might need these just incase you get into some problems.

I know that you have stopped using them a while ago, but you never know?. Please

be careful while your in Gaea and don't worry about your schooling. I talked to your 

teacher about your little situation about having a vacation 

and your teacher said that they will hold your schooling when you come

back. "

  
  


Love Mom

  
  


Hitomi finished reading the note and said to her self, " Thanks mom ". Allen saw the her cards and asked if she was going to use them. He thought that it would be a great idea if she used them to locate where Van is. Hitomi told him that she stopped using her cards a while ago but would give them a try later, not just right now because it really wasn't the time to give a reading. Allen agreed and went back to what he was doing. As she was looking at her cards and remembering when she had to use them before to help Allen for the first time to look for Van in the Zaibach's floating fortress when it was hiding in the clouds near the mountains when the coach men said that they were approaching Asturia's entrance gate. The friends were getting to see Millerna's father, King Aston and her sister Eries. When they approached the castle gates, Allen got out and helped the ladies get off the carriage like the gentleman that he is. Then the driver unloaded the luggage and two maidens came up towards them and took the them inside into their rooms. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Millerna gave a sigh when she looked at her home land and walked up to the castle doors. Merle and Hitomi went with them. Allen thank the man and payed him for the ride. The man left took the money and took his carriage along the road. Allen then went to catch up to the girls. Inside the castle, the walls were filled with old pictures of kings and queens before King Aston and his family. Above there were tapestries hanging with the royal colours. Hitomi was amazed when she walked through the halls. Millerna was telling them what to do when they meet the king. Hitomi knew what to do because she had been to the castle before but still needed some reassurance. When the girls approaching the door to the main hall. The girls made them presentable by fixing their hair a little and made sure there no smudges or wrinkles on their clothing. They walked up to the door, there were two guards defending the main hall. Millerna gave the order to let them pass and the two guards did. They walked into the room and saw Millerna's father talking to Allen. Hitomi was wondering where Allen went to. " Very well Allen. You can take what ever you will be needing to save the king of Fanelia " said the king. 

He noticed his youngest daughter. He said to his daughter while giving her a kiss on the side of check, " My dear beautiful daughter. How nice of you to come and see your old father ". Millerna was happy to see her father, then she asked where was her sister Eries?. The king said that she was out on a royal trip looking for some countries that will come to alliance with us.

  
  


When he finished his sentence, he looked at the girl beside his daughter and just observed her from top to bottom. " And who are you young lady? " asked King Aston. Millerna replied to him, " Her name is Hitomi. Don't you remember when she first came to your castle with that young king from Fanelia, who fought against your guymelefs and won. Don't tell me that you don't remember father, you know the same girl that saved our homes from the betrayal for the Zaibach Empire " in one big breath. Then the king looked at her again and realized that she was the same girl that came to his kingdom before. " Ah yes. Now I remember. Sorry Miss Hitomi for my reaction. Old memory you know. " King Aston said. Hitomi said it was okay. Allen told them that the king gave his consent to get what ever they need to save Van. Millerna was so happy to hear that and gave her father a hug even though it wasn't really princess like, but she couldn't help it, she was happy. Hitomi was wondering how and when will they be leaving. Then she asked about what she was thinking. " We leave tomorrow, as early as possible . " said Allen without hesitation. " We can leave right now for the supplies " Millerna said. " That won't be necessary, the supplies are all ready for you for your mission " replied her father with a smile on his face. " That was fast " Millerna said to her self. Mean while the three were talking, Merle was at the window looking outside, thinking if she will ever see her best friend again.

  
  


Hitomi went over to see how she was doing. In a gentle voice, Hitomi asked Merle. " How are you doing Merle? ". Merle could only think of Van and then Hitomi noticed that she was starting to cry. 

" Don't worry Merle, we will get him back , you just wait and see. Everything will be all right " said Hitomi trying to comfort her. " Thanks Hitomi. I needed to hear that, especially from a friend." replied Merle. Allen and Millerna went over to the girls and told Merle that they will be leaving tomorrow as soon as possible. Merle as happy to hear that even though she didn't show any enthusiastic. The king said that they will stay here for the night and get some rest. Millerna thanked her father for letting them get the supplies that they will need for the trip. Then Millerna took Allen, Merle and Hitomi to their rooms for the night. Along the way, Hitomi was looking at the family paintings that were on the walls. The paintings were kings, queens, dukes, duchesses, knights, princes and princesses from generations. Then one caught Hitomi's eyes. " What's this person Millerna. She looks very beautiful. " said Hitomi. Millerna stopped for a moment to answer her question. " Oh that one. That's my great, great , great cousin, once removed on my father's side Princess Sue May. " replied Millerna. Hitomi thought that she was very beautiful in deed, but there was something about her that made her feel uneasy. Allen told her and Merle that she died a long, long time ago. " She's been dead for a hundred years now. It would of been her 95th birthday from three weeks from today ". Merle and Hitomi were amazed on how long Sue My was dead. Then Millerna took Allen and Merle to their rooms. Without knowing that they were leaving her alone, Hitomi just looked at the painting. Then a strange vision came to her. The vision was that the huge black guymelefs were getting stronger by the minute where ever they were. Then she notice the friends were walking away from her. " Hey, wait up for me " said Hitomi while running up to them. 

  
  


It Was getting late and the girls were in their own rooms as well as Allen in his for the night to get some rest. In Hitomi's room, she was dreaming. She was dreaming of Van holding in his arms watching the sunset in the on one of the roof tops in Fanelia. Van was going to kiss her. So she closed her eyes and waited to get kissed by him. When she opened her eyes again, her eyes filled with fright because it wasn't Van who kissed her. Instead was the stranger who tried to kidnap her the night before Van was taken away from her. Hitomi's beautiful sunset setting was now a dark, misery waste land. On the side from her shoulder, she saw the black guymelefs charging after Scherazade, Allen's guymelef. The two were fighting and it looked like they were fighting to the death. Hitomi could not believe what was happening in her dreams. Then the next second, she saw him being destroyed. " Allen. Noooo " Hitomi said in pain. Then there was a loop whole and she was taken in. There she saw Van hanging with his hands tied onto a tree branch. He looked like he was hurt. So she ran right to him but was stopped by a great wall in front of her. She could get passed it. " Van. Please don't leave me. I love you. Please Van. " Hitomi cried while trying to climb the wall. But then a shadow came between her and the floating away Van. " He's mine, all mine and you can't do a thing about it, Hitomi Kanzaki. " said the shadow while floating to him. The voice sounded like a women's voice and in a way spooky. Hitomi was yelling to get to van but every time she took a step, Van would float away into the distance every two steps. " No, Van. Come back to me. Come back. Come back. Come back . Come Back " Hitomi shouted when she was wakened up by Millerna while she was shaking her on the side of her shoulder. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Millerna, Allen and Merle were all in her room with concern looks on their faces. " You were having a bad dream Hitomi ." said Millerna while trying to calm her down from hyperventilating. Hitomi looked at her friends around her and just started to cry. " It was horrible. There was destruction all over the place and I saw you Allen being destroyed by one of those black guymelefs. I couldn't bare to look. Then I saw Van hanging onto a tree branch. I tried to reach him but then there was a wall in front of me, so I climb it but then there was a shadow saying that he was her's and I couldn't do anything. I tried to save him, I really did but every time I took a step, Van would go into the distance floating away from me with the shadow every two steps. The voice definitely sounded like a girl. I was yelling to him when I was wakened by you guys. " said Hitomi in one big breath. She went on crying when Allen put his arms around her to help her clam down. Allen thought that it must of been one heck of a nightmare she dreamn't. " What did you see we were fighting about? ." asked Allen. " Before I was killed. " It was very clear that Allen was a little scared of him being killed in her dreams because he had a scared look on his face. 

  
  


Hitomi tried to calm her self down and to make sense in what she was trying to say about her nightmare she had. " I don't know what you and that machine were fighting about. All I saw was that it struck you with a sharp sword in the chest. " Replied Hitomi. " It's all right now. Your safe in my father's castle. It was only a dream and dreams can't hurt you. " Millerna told her while giving her a tissue. Hitomi agreed with her and told them that she will be okay. " I will be alright, I just need to get a glass a water and I will be fine. Really I will be okay. " Hitomi said while letting her friends leave the room. Her friends weren't sure to leave her alone but they thought that she would be okay and so they left the room. Hitomi waited until her friends were out of sight and then she laid down her head onto the pillow and looked at the wall on the other end until she fell asleep. Meanwhile in Allan and Millerna's chamber after Merle was in her own room, Allen was getting into the bed trying not to disturb his wife and laid down. His long golden hair resting on his chest, Allen thought to himself about the nightmare that Hitomi was telling about. " But how and why did I die like that ?. It must be telling her that we are headed for some trouble along the way. I have to Protect Millerna, Hitomi and Merle at all costs and to be on guard for my self. " Then Allen fell into a deep sleep.

  
  


The next morning, there were nothing but blue skies and the birds singing. In the streets of Asturia, there were nothing but a carriage on the road at the front gate of the castle. The friends got up early, had their breakfast and was loading the carriage up for the trip. Allen was talking to King Aston while Millerna giving her father a hug goodbye. " You take care of your selves and be careful of any danger that might come your way. " said the king. " I will your highness. I will protect your daughter and the girls with my life ." replied Allen. Then the two got inside where Hitomi and Merle were waiting. " Before you leave the country, go see my old friend Tido for a map to get to the Land of the black Sands. He has all sorts of maps and trinkets from all over his exhibitions. " King Aston told them. Then the carriage started to walk in a steady paste down the road. The king waved goodbye to them and soon they were out of his sight. 

  
  


It had been two hours since they left Asturia and the friends were getting restless. Hitomi was thinking of that nightmare she had last night. She thought about it in her mind over and over again but didn't come to a conclusion. Then the carriage stopped. " Sir Allen. We arrived at Tido's shop. " said the driver. " Thank you " replied Allen. The friends got out and went inside. Inside the shop, there were all sorts of weird tools, shields and masks hanging on the wall. There were also shelves with what are those and what nots kind of questions. The room was dim and quiet. At the desk was a bell and behind that was a door with beads hanging down. Allen tapped the bell but no one came. " He must be out right now. " said Millerna. Then Allen tapped the bell again when this short, chubby, man wearing rings and necklaces came through the door. This man was dressed in a Komodo like dress and had one earing on his left ear and a eye patch on his right eye. " Yes. May I help you with something. " said the weird funny looking man. " Yes you can actually. We were told that you have maps from all over the world ? " asked Millerna. The man was very strange and was acting like he was a drag thought Hitomi. The man replied, " Well yes I do but who told you that I have maps ? ". " My father, King Aston. I am his youngest daughter Princess Millerna and these are my friends. My husband Allen, Hitomi and Merle " she said . The man was surprise that the daughter of the king would come into his shop.

  
  


" Well then that makes all the difference. " said the man. Hitomi was starting to get impatient with the guy. The man said that his name Tido and that he would help them out. " Now my dear. What kind of map are you looking for ?. Perhaps a map to a romantic island in the Tropics for you and your husband or a map to a exciting town. " he replied. Allen spoke out to him, " Thank you but no. We need a map for the Land of the black Sands. " Tido gasped with fear covering his mouth with his hands. " You must be joking right ?. You guys can't possibly want that map do you ?. " " We need that map. We have to save a friend, well actually a king. The king o f Fanelia that is. " said Merle. Now Hitomi was really starting to get mad. Then in anger she said to Tido, " Look you weird annoying little man that has to mush jewelry on him, that king is my friend more than a friend. He's my boyfriend and I love him very mush. So if you don't give us that map I will... I will... . Hitomi couldn't finish her sentence. Then back down and started to cry. " I am sorry about your loved one but people who go to the Land of the black Sands never come back alive. " said Tido. Allen couldn't take his attitude anymore and so with his strong good looking hands, he grab the little toad by the chest and said, " You impertinent worm. You will give us the map or I will make sure that you will have no costumers in your shop again. " 

  
  


Tido was scared of not having any costumers in his shop. " All right, all right. I will give you the map just don't touch the clothing." Allen smiled. " I knew that you will see it our way. So what do we owe you for it?. " Tido gave him a sharp look then he spotted the lovely Merle. " The map is free of charge only if I get a kiss from her." he replied. Merle gave the man a disgusted look and said to him, " Don't tell me that I have to give this creep a kiss ?. Doesn't he see that I am part cat. " Hitomi was trying not to laugh because it wasn't right but yet she controlled her self not to. " Merle, if you give Tido a kiss then we will be able to get Van back. " Millerna told her. " How dare you ask a lady for such a deal. You can have what ever you want but no kiss. Now is it a deal or not ? " said Allen. Tido had a funny look on his face then gave his answer. " Fine no kiss but I do want that ring that your wife is wearing. " Millerna looked at her ring that she was wearing and said, " My ring but you can't, it's my only item that my oldest sister gave me before she was married to the Duke of Fried then shortly died after. " Then Tido replied, " It's the ring or no map. " Millerna didn't want to give up her ring but had no choice. " If it takes to get our friend back then you can have the ring. " She said with a tear coming down against her face.

  
  


So Millerna gave the man her ring and he gave them the map. Allen told her that she didn't have to do that. They would have found another way of getting the map. Millerna didn't want the other solution to be in violence. " I will be okay Allen besides it was worth it to save Van " said Millerna. Hitomi thought that it was really brave of her to give up the only precious item she had to get the map. Allen took her hands and said that one day he will get the ring back to her. Millerna gave him a kiss and then told Tido like the worm that he is thank you and left the shop. Outside the friends got in the carriage and once they were inside, they took of. " Now we got the map, what does it say and what are we suppose to do now ? " asked Merle. Millerna and Allen were looking at it and replied to her question that they have to a place called " The Mysterious Forest ". " Sounds dangerous" replied Hitomi. The friends knew that it sounded dangerous but they had to go through that path. " As long we stay together and help one another, we will be fine. " Millerna told her. Hitomi smiled then told her self in her thoughts, " Hold on Van, we on our way." Then they rode off into the starry night.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 5

  
  


The night was cold and the wind was blowing so hard that you can't even wear a hat. The friends had made came in a little forest near a lake. Their carriage had left them with some horses that they got along the way through a farm. The driver was to scared in what they were doing so they were left alone for now on. They made up camp for the night and were cooking pieces of chicken with bread and water. Merle was sleeping in her tent while Hitomi, Millerna and Allen talked around the fire. The woods were dark and mysterious from every corner that you can look about. All different kinds of sounds were all over the place where they sat. Millerna was sleeping in Allan's shoulder while he was looking at the map. " So, where does it say we have to go next Allen? " asked Hitomi when she was looking into his deep eyes. Allen told her that they have to go across a lake where a sea serpent was guarding the path way. Hitomi was a bit nervous about the sea serpent but she had to be brave not just for her sake but for Van's sake as well. " We better get some sleep because it's going to be along day tomorrow " said Allen while he was putting his wife into her tent. Hitomi agreed and so she put out the fire with water and dirt and made sure that it was out and headed into her own tent. Allen slept out side underneath the stars. He was used to it since he went on adventures and passing through kingdom to kingdom. Then he was asleep. All through the night, not a sound came towards the friends. But behind a tall skinny tree that was dying against the moonlight, there was a stranger that was sneaking towards the campers. 

The stranger was about a average height, well fit in weight and had short dark brown hair. This spooky figure crept up towards Allen, without making a sound, it came closer to him and closer until he was right next to his side. The night stalker was breathing heavily that it didn't even know that Allen woke up to it. With wide eyes, Allen jumped out of spot and charged at it. The two fought and fought until the stalker said something to him. " Commander, stop it's me Gadess. " trying to get up from the ground. Allen looked at him and noticed that it was Gadess. He helped him up and asked him why he was acting like a spy. Gadess told him that he was following them ever since they left from Tido's shop. Just as he was finishing his sentence, the girls came out of their tents. They were still a bit sleepy but well awake to see that Gadess was hear. " What in the god's name is going on here ?. I was having such a nice cat nap when I heard fighting. " said Merle being tired and made at the same time. " It's all right Merle, it's just me being a fool. I was awakened by a hard breather and attacked this stranger which turns out to be Gadess. " Allen told her. Hitomi was glad to see Gadess here with them. " I'm sorry that I gave you a startle commander but I was just being scarce. I didn't want you to see me at least not until the morning anyway. " he replied. Allen took a big breath and said that it was okay then he said that since they were up they should get ready, have some food and head off. It was pretty mush dawn anyway. 

When the friends had some food and were all ready, they headed out to the land of the black sands. The morning came and gone quickly and the sun was scorching with it's heat. Gadess told the team that he had Allen's men with him in their air ship. He told them the night before the set up for came to hide the ship and wait until he came back with Allen and his friends. Allen was surprised that Gadess had his air ship with him and with the crew as well. " Gadess you swab, you had this planed didn't you? " asked Millerna. Gadess had to admit it that he did had it planed and wanted to help out with the rescue. " Guilty your highness " he replied. " Well thought out Gadess. We can travel in the air without being spotted and to save the trouble of walking all the way there. " Hitomi told him. She was really glad that they could travel by air. She remembered that she had once rode on the air ship when they had to find and get Van back from the Zaibach's floating fortress that his brother Falcon was keeping him. Now she had to do the same thing but from a new enemy. So the friends went to the ship and when they got there, Allen's men were waiting and greeting them beside the ship. They loaded their traveling gear and then Allen gave the command to Gadess and the men started the ship for take off. A big gust of dust and wind blew all over and the ship lifted from the ground and soon they were in the air for the rest of the way. 

Once they were in the air, Gadess gave the order to the crew to head for the mountains. The mountains were on the map were they were blocking the entrance to the black sands. Meanwhile Millerna and Merle were resting because of the early wake up call from the unexcepted arrival from Gadess. Allen was at the control center giving out orders to his men. Hitomi on the other hand was sitting at a table thinking of Van and how he's doing at the moment time. Then she took out her cards. She just stared at them for a second or two and came to a conclusion that she should do a reading. So she started to mix them thoroughly and then lay them out onto the table in front of her. Hitomi took a deep breath and then exhaled. She concentrated on her cards and focused on the target, Van that is. She drew out the queen of swords, the hang man, two of hearts, the page of pentacles, and the death card. Hitomi studied to the lay out that she drew on the table and thought very hard. Then a vision came to her. In her vision, she saw the enemy holding Van's arm and they looked very compassionate to each other. Next she saw her friends bowing down to them and then it looked like the enemy told him something and what Van did was unbelievable. He took out his sword and he and Allen had a sword fight. They fought and fought until the unthinkable happened. Van dove his sword into Allen's chest. Hitomi couldn't believe what she was seeing and then the next think she saw was Merle and Millerna being servants to the totally not a couple connection. They were on their knees. There was a sudden cloud of darkness hovering over the entire room where she saw them. There were flashes of lighting and the enemy laughed and the two kissed. By the expression on her love's face he did not want to but seemed that he had no choice in the matter. Hitomi screamed into her vision when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Hitomi was out of her trance. There in front of her was Allen looking very concern for her health especially the way she was acting towards her friends.

Allen looked at Hitomi and sat in a empty chair beside her. " Are you all right Hitomi ?. You seem troubled." asked Allen. Hitomi took a long deep breath and turned to his handsome face. " I don't know anymore. I get these visions out of no where and they are horrible. Horrible visions Allen and I don't know what to do." Hitomi complained. She started to cry in front of his eyes. " Why do you get these visions ?, do they just come to you out of thin air or the state of mind ?. Don't mind of me asking this Hitomi but have you been in touched with your tarot cards lately?. Because I see that you have them out right now." replied Allen while looking at the layout. Hitomi told him that she stopped using them a while ago ever since she left Gaea. But she wanted to use them to find out where Van was doing. " My mother put them in my coat pocket without me looking. It had a note with it about me might needing them if anything happened on my trip." Then Hitomi stared at her cards and told him about the vision that she just had a moment ago. Allen was feeling like this was beginning to a pest. He didn't want her to have horrible visions while she was in Gaea but he knew that couldn't stop it from happening. " So what does the cards say that we should do Hitomi ? " asked Allen when he put his hand on hers. " Well they say that there will be a new beginning, a new path to that will lead to sacrifice and to destruction." Hitomi replied. Allen wanted to hear more but he saw the look that she was giving and told himself not to ask to do so. Then there was a haler from the control center. It was Gadess. Allen went to the room and stopped in his tracks. In front of the window there were these great ugly looking harpies attacking the ship with full force. " What in the name of Atlantis is are those creatures " cried out Gadess. " What ever they are, they are trying to take us down." Hitomi replied as she was griping onto Allen's strong arm. Millerna and Merle came into the room as the ship was being attacked. " Allen, what's happening here ?, Merle and I were sleeping when we were suddenly awaken by a huge thumbing noise." asked Millerna. As she was finishing her question she turned to the window and screamed. Merle was screaming as well for they haven't seen these creatures in their life. Then the harpies started to charge right for the window. A big sound of glass came falling into the main room. Gadess yelled out to the crew, " everyone duck and cover your heads." Gadess fell on the floor and covered his head when he told the crew. A screeching sound like the sound of nails going down on a chalkboard came from the harpies. They were laughing while they were in the air. These harpies that were attacking the ship were covered with thick hair on their legs and arms. Their eyes were small and squinty looking. They had long sharp finger nails and teeth. The wings were black and wide like a dragon would have. They all had a grey scaly skin complection and thin straight brown hair. One of the dark ladies came into the control room and stood in front of the friends. The harpy lady said to the people, " Me si want brown headed girl over there and me si want her now." Hitomi looked at her and she wanted her because she was pointing straight to her direction. " I don't think so you hideous monster." Allen shouted with anger. The creature laughed at him and replied, " Me si take brown headed girl right now or me si and sisters will have to hurt bolded man." Then without any thought, Allen took out his sword and aimed for the monster's heart. " You will never get your hands on Hitomi. I die first before you can get to her." Allen charged at the winged girl and started to fight with her. The two slashed, bashed and blocked each other's attacks every time one of them would try to get to one another. The girls watched in fear that Allen might get killed while the two were fighting. While they were doing that, without any knowledge, one of the harpy ladies was creeping up to the girls. A big yell came out of Hitomi's mouth for she was grab by the creature. Millerna and Merle tried to get her lose but the harpy just bushed them down to the floor. " Allen, help me." Allen turned to see that they did have her and wanted to get to her but the head harpy clawed across his arm. Allen yelled in pain. The his arm was bleeding quickly but he did not think about that. He only thought of saving Hitomi. So he put his left hand on the wound to help to stop the bleeding. He used his other arm to defend him self from the creature. 

" Me si hurt the little man, me si so sorry. " said the harpy. Then with a glare of fire in her eye she started laughing. " Me si not sorry for hurting little man." Then she turned to one of her sisters. Hitomi was struggling to get lose but the creature was too strong. "What's your name you creature from a monster movie.? " Hitomi asked so boldly. " You silly little girl. Me si named Celesta. Me si head of the harpy army and you are coming with me." told the harpy. " Why do you want me for ?, my friends and I did nothing to you, so why attack us?. Hitomi questioned. Celesta made a cackle laugh and replied, " You and your friends made a fool out of the black stranger that came that day when you and the skinny boyfriend said no to my creator. Now me si take my creator's anger to you. That's why we attack your puny little flying bird." Hitomi just froze in the arms of the creature that was holding her. How could she know about that , how could she know that her beloved said no to.... unless the girl that asked him to be her husband was the same girl that she was talking about. While Celesta was telling what they were doing, Allen came up to her and took his sword and plunged it into her back. The creature cried and cried in agony. She turned to him and put her hand on her back and saw the oozy black red blood on her hands. " My sisters, Celesta calls you, me si is hurt. I command you to destroy the flying bird." Celesta yelled out. Millerna couldn't stand of watching her husband do that to the bore creature, but he had no choice to do so. Merle was hiding behind a door while the harpies were obeying the order. Then there was a cry from the harpy that was holding Hitomi. Gadess had dagger in his hands and had stabbed her in the leg. The creature let go and Hitomi ran to Millerna was. Celesta was bleeding hard and couldn't fly. Then there was a big explosion from the outside. One of the crew members said that the air balloon was popped and that there was a fire spreading from it. " Gadess, try to land us down before we plunged to our deaths. " commanded Allen while he was fighting with his men to get rid of the harpies. They were managed to get rid of them after awhile and they flew off into the sky with the wounded Celesta and her sister.

There was no time to lose now for the ship was headed towards the ground. " What's happening to the ship Allen. Why are we falling ? " asked Millerna. Allen told her that the ship had a big hole in the balloon and they were headed downwards .Hitomi was pretty shaken up about the harpies but she had more important things to consider, like her life on the line. Gadess yelled that she was going down and going down fast and couldn't get control of the ship. " I can get her to a standard condition, she's going down Sir. We need to make a crash landing. " Gadess told him. Allen agreed with him and gave the order to make the serious landing. There was a clear space that Gadess could see but there were a couple of mountains that was blocking the ship's pathway. With all of the ship's power that she had left in her, Gadess steered her to the opening space. " Everyone get down and take cover. We're headed for a bumpy ride. " Allen told to the girls and his men. So Millerna hold onto Allen's arm while Merle and Hitomi held onto one of the ship's poles. They held to what they had a grip for dear life as the ship was going down. The men yelled to each other what to do while Gadess gave all his might to steer the ship to a sort of a safe landing. The girls screamed and Allen covered his wife with his arms. The ship made it to the ground but she made a big crash when she landed. There was a few bumps when she was landing and inside of the ship the friends were going up and down with the movement of the ship. Merle was getting nocuous from the roller coaster ride. Suddenly the ship came to a complete stop. Everything was still inside and the crew was knocked out, but two were awake. It was Hitomi and Gadess. They didn't get knocked out from the crash. " Hey Hitomi, are you all right ? " asked Gadess while he was helping her up from the floor. Hitomi looked at him and told him that she was okay just a bit sore. " How's the rest of them Gadess ?, are they all right ?. " she asked him. Gadess was with Allen and Millerna trying to wake them up. Hitomi was trying to get Merle to wake up as well. Merle came around when Hitomi was shaking her. " W, what happen Hitomi ?. Why am I on the ground and most importantly why does my head hurt so mush." Merle asked as she was coming to. " We crashed remember. We were under attack by those harpies. You must of fell and hit your head on the floor." Hitomi told her when she was helping her up. She turn and saw that Allen and Millerna were laying on the ground as well. " Are those two all right ?." Merle asked. " I don't know ? I think that they are hurt and bad." Hitomi replied to her. Merle looked at her and asked, " Why do you say that Hitomi ?." Hitomi went to Allen and placed her hands on his head and arm. Then Millerna was waking up. She looked at the wreck of the ship and then she turned to her friends. " Hitomi, Merle and Gadess. What happen just now ? I feel so dizzy." Millerna questioned. " We crashed into the ground and had a few bumps while the ship was landing." Gadess answered when he was helping her highness up. Millerna thanked him and ask if they were okay. They said that they were fine but Allen wasn't. Millerna turned to her man and asked them about Allen. " What's wrong with Allen guys, he's not moving. Oh no he's hurt and bad. I will need some bandages and cold water. Merle can you get those please. Gadess bring me some blankets for him to rest his head on and Hitomi can you help me with the bandages and water. " Millerna told them. They all agreed and went to the medical supplies. While they did that, Millerna placed Allen onto her lap. She wanted to cry but she thought that he wouldn't want him to see her do that when he comes too. When Allen was settled in his resting place and Merle with Gadess were helping the others that needed attention, Hitomi was helping with the bandages around his head and arm. " Who is he Millerna ?. I hope that he wakes up soon. I couldn't bare it if was to be in a coma. " Hitomi asked her. Millerna didn't say anything for a moment and replied to her question with her hair in face to cover her tears. " I hope so too Hitomi. I don't to return home without a king. I wouldn't be able to love another man for the rest of my life he stays like this. " Hitomi could see tear drops falling onto his chest. She wanted to tell her that everything will be alright but that would be lying and she didn't want to do that. While the two girls were talking, Gadess came over and told them that the rest of the crew were alright, just a bit swore. Millerna thanked him for the report and turned her head back to Allen. " Please be alright my dear brave knight. I don't want to see you like this. Please goddess of the sea dragon, help him come too for me. Please. " Millerna thought to her self. As she was doing that, a sound came from his mouth. Millerna looked at his face and started to get her hopes up. Allen's eyes were opening and he saw in front of him, his beautiful princess. 

He wanted to say something to her but he was too weak to talk. " Allen, your all right. Oh Allen I thought that you were going to leave us and me. " Millerna said joyfully. She was crying at the same time because she thought in her head that he would be lost to her but in her heart he was going to be all right. Allen took her hand and placed the hand onto his heart. He knew that he wouldn't leave and knew that she was happy. Millerna called out to Hitomi, Merle and Gadess to come and see the patient. She said that there was something wrong with him just to get their attention. They came quickly but stopped in their tracks. There in front of them that Allen was okay and nothing was wrong with him at all. " Allen. You had us scared for a while there. I... no we thought that you were a goner. Glad to have you back. " said Hitomi. She was glad that he was back and the thought of one of her closest friends leaving her, well she just wouldn't be able to live with her self. Millerna gave him a cup of water and told them that he needs his rest. So they left him alone and went to help with the others. When everyone was okay and any crew members that needed Millerna's medical attention, Gadess went of to see what the crew can do to fix the ship. Hitomi was tired from the ordeal that she encountered, so she went of to a corner and lad down. Soon Hitomi was fast asleep. Gadess returned to Millerna and told her that they could fix the hole in the balloon but it would take some time to fix the damages on the rest. " Gadess we don't got time to fix the ship and us just sitting around doing nothing, we need to go and save Van. Who knows what's happening to him at this very moment. Gadess can you get the ship done as soon as possible. It would mean a lot to Hitomi. " said Millerna. " My men and I could start to fix the damages right now and work all night if we have to. But I can't guarantee anything princess. " Gadess replied shaking his head. Millerna had no choice but to agree with his suggestion. So she dismissed him to his work and walked towards Merle who was beside Allen. She sat down beside her and put her hand on her shoulder. " What's wrong Merle ?. You can tell me, you know that I will listen. " Millerna asked her. Merle looked at her and smiled a bit but she wasn't really in the smiling mood. " Millerna. I was just thinking of Fanelia. Thinking of what it would be like if Van asked Hitomi to be his queen. To me it would be great for her to be at his side and that way Van wouldn't be sad again if Hitomi leaves Gaea, that's all. " she told her. Millerna thought for a moment about the idea and gave her response. " I think that it would be wonderful if he asked her to marry. She would make a fine queen. But Merle what about you ?. You look like you want to have a love that's like their's don't you?. " Merle couldn't hide what she was feeling and couldn't deny of the fact that she did want to have a love that's was true like lady Hitomi and lord Van's was. " I guess that I can't hide it can I hey Millerna ?. " Merle replied to her question. Millerna lifted her chin and gave her a soft smile. " Just be patient Merle. You will find your own true love. The day that you find that special man, you will know that he will be the one because the feeling is like magic for both of you. It will feel like your in a dream floating on air and you just want to stay in his arms for ever and never let go. That's what you will get if you just be patient okay Merle. " Millerna told her. Merle said that she will but it would be hard for her. Merle was so anxious to have a love life of her own that she couldn't hide the feeling any longer. The two girls went to bed to get some rest, it was getting late and they didn't want to be sleepy the next day. Soon Millerna was a sleep curled up beside Allen. Merle was looking out at the starry night sky with the two moons hanging above the milky pathway formed by the clouds. Merle just gazed into space when she spotted a shooting star. " I have to make a wish." thought to herself. She thought for a long moment and came up with her wish.

" Star light, star bright.

First shooting star that I see tonight,

I wish I may, I wish I might,

Let my wish be granted tonight.

Goddess of the twin moon please hear me out. 

I ask you to bring forth someone who will love,

a person who will be there when I in need, someone who will love me the way that I am.

A love that's like Van's and Hitomi's. Please I bag of you Goddess. 

Please grant my wish tonight."

  
  


After Merle made her wish she laid down her head and fell a sleep. The star that Merle made a pond was actually a magical bird that was so bright that it looked like a shooting star. The bird was sent by Van's parents that were watching over them from the other side. They had heard Merle's wish and so the bird spread out it's wings and filled the night sky with star dust. The bird was granting her wish but what Merle didn't know was that her wish would come at a later time when she will be in need of that special someone.

  
  


Chapter Six

  
  


The morning dew filled the sun's light. Everything was quiet and peace was in the air. The crew was finishing with the last touches to the ship while the friends were waking up from a long snooze. Allen was wide wake and was telling his crew what to do before they left. Hitomi was just waking up when she saw with her two eyes that Allen was standing up like he never gotten hurt. Hitomi yawned and he heard her. Allen turned around and said good morning to her. " Good morning Hitomi. It's going to be a nice day. Did you sleep well ?. " Hitomi just stood there starring at him. " Hitomi, hello. I said did you sleep well. " Allen asked her again. " Oh. Sorry Allen. I didn't mean to stare but I can't help it. Your standing and looking fine like you never gotten hurt from the crash. Yes Allen I did sleep well thank you. " Hitomi answered. " In deed. I do feel like a new man. I feel mush better now thanks to you guys and the rest of the crew helped as well. " said Allen while he was walking towards Millerna. " I'll go and wake up Merle. Then we can all have some breakfast. " Hitomi confirmed. Then she walked towards a corner of the field where Merle was sleeping. Merle was curled up like all cats do when they are sleeping. Hitomi started shaking her while saying to her to wake up, but Merle was in ti deep of a sleep. Hitomi had no choice but to shout out to her in the ear. " Merle, wake up! ". As soon Hitomi said that, the cat-girl sprang straight up in the air and then landed on her two feet. She looked pretty mad when she looked at Hitomi. " Why in the name of Gaea did you do that for Hitomi ?. I was having such a good dream until you interrupted my slumber. " Merle said angrily. " I had to wake you up Merle. I tried to wake you by shaking on the shoulder but you didn't response. I had no choice but to shout in your ear. Anyway you will never guess who's up and going. " Hitomi replied to her while saying sorry at the same time. Merle gave a big yawn and said, " Well I'm wide awake now, so who's up and going Hitomi ?. " as she was stretching out her arms and legs. " Allen is girl. Allen is all better now. He's walking and moving like nothing happened to him in the crash. " said Hitomi joyfully. " Now come on we all are going to eat breakfast.". So she took Merle's hand and they went to the others where one of the crew members were bringing in some fruit in his arms. When they met up with the friends, Merle's eyes widen. " Allen, your...your all okay." she said as she sat down on the lush green grass. Allen smiled at her and told her that he was fine now thanks to all of the help from his friends. " Mmm, the fruit looks so good. I'm starved. " Hitomi said while she took a apple and some grapes. " I know the feeling too Hitomi. I'm hungry as well. " Allen said as he was reaching out for some pineapple slices. Millerna, Gadess, Merle and the men ate what they took and all of them had water to drink. When they had food in their stomachs, Allen as stubborn as he was, went with Gadess to help the crew to load what ever was left from the crash into the repaired ship. Millerna had hold of the map and she was looking at it to see where they would have to go now from here with Hitomi. Merle was on the side sitting on a rock looking at the sky when she heard something rustling in the trees on the side of her. Merle thought that it might of been just a local animal passing through, so she ignore the sound. Then two beaded brown eyes were starring straight at her. Merle noticed the eyes in the shadows and didn't ignore that time. " What in the world ?. I better check this out but I don't want to wander to far from the camp site. I'll just go to the entrance of the forest to see what those eyes are." Merle thought. Then she walked towards the forest to see what those were. As she was getting closer and closer, step by step to the entrance, these four strong arms grabbed Merle in the forest. " H-e-l-l-p guys." she said but one of the hands covered her mouth. Then went into the darkness. Millerna, Allen, and Hitomi all heard Merle's cry and went to save her. Allen took out his sword and charged into the forest along with Millerna, and Hitomi. Suddenly Allen stopped and went down on his knees. " Allen. Stop right there. Your still not quite restored yet. You need to take it slow at the time being. " Millerna said as she ran to her husband. " I'm fine Millerna. I just need to catch my breath that's all. Now come on we need to save Merle. " Allen told her. " Well, can you try to be a bit more careful about your health okay Allen, please for me. " Millerna answered to him as she was helping him up from the ground. Allen smiled at her and gave her his word to be more careful. Then the three friends carried on into the forest.

As they were trying to get through the fines and bushes of the forest, they heard Merle's cry for help. So with Allen's sword cutting through the fines like a hot knife cutting into butter, they went towards the voice where it was coming from. They were getting closer when they an pushed by these warriors that came out from the tree tops. Hitomi and Millerna tried to fight them on one side while Allen fought on the other side. The fight was going on for a few minutes until one of them threw down some kind of bomb. The friends were starting to get sleepy and soon they fell to the ground. The bomb was really a knock out gas that had a strong effect on people who sniff or smell the smoke. The attackers then tied them up and took them off to their village. " I wonder where the commander and the girls went of to. " Gadess wondered while he was loading the ship. " Hey boss, what should we do next after we loaded the ship ?. " asked one of the men. " I want all of you sea dogs to check everything and check the gear to see if the ship will fly and work as it did before. You got that. " Gadess told them. " And one more thing, I want a full report on it, plus do not do anything with out my command. " The ship mate stood like a solider and gave his word. Then Gadess looked at the other side where the forest laid. " Hmm. I wonder if they went in there ?. " 

Torches were lit all over the prisoners and torches that made a path way to something. Voices came around the village. The voices sounded like men that were cheering or yelling of some sort. " Hmm. W...where are we and why are all tied up on a post for ?. " Hitomi wondered as she was waking up from the nock out gas. She saw that there was a big group around them, a group of thieves. They looked like they were angry that they caught them and one of them came right up to them. " Allen, Millerna. Wake up. You got to wake up, you will not believe where we are right now. " Hitomi said to them from her side of the post. Millerna and Allen were tied up on her left side from each other and soon they were coming to. The man that walked to them was big and tall. He had a eye patch on his right eye, wore cut off pants, a white shirt that had a hole on the side of his stomach, a bandana around his forehead, and his facial features that he was like this. He had all of his teeth, he wasn't very clean and had a beard that looked like he was given a bad shave. The slug looked at the prisoners and shook his head towards another fellow that look a guard. The man responded to him and cut them down. They were still tied up but were forced to go with the guy. " I leader will see you now. Come with me. " he said as he walked forwards through the group. The group were shouting and yelling at them as they walked with the man. " Guys what's going to happen to us ?. " Millerna asked concernly. " I don't know Millerna but I will find a way to free us. " Allen replied. " Well you might to think of a way soon because it looks like we are going to be judged. " Hitomi told them. " Why do you say that Hitomi ?. " Millerna asked. " Oh I don't know, maybe it's because we're put on our knees in front of gulp.. him. " Hitomi said as she pointed to the stranger that was sitting in front of them. The stranger sat on a chair with a mask on his head that had horns and feathers on it. He was half man/wolf that wore a cape around his shoulders and had long medium brown hair that stop at the end of his spine but couldn't really tell because it was in a ponytail. He had two strains of his hair hanging down from each side of his mask. The stranger also wore black pants with a turban like belt around his waist and was really muscular looking as well. " So what reports do have for me Brutes ?. " commanded the stranger. " Me and my fellow men saw these intruders in the forest just like the first one. " he replied. As he told them he told one of the guards to bring the prisoners up to the main man. They were struggling to get away from the guard but the ropes were to tight. " So you're the ones that my men snatched from the forest. Well we have ways of teaching intruders from trespassing in my land. " the guy said to them as he was pointing his finger at the three of them. " Look your hum..your leadership, we didn't know that we were trespassing on your grounds but we had to save our cat friend from who ever took her. " pleaded Hitomi. " Shall I do away with them boss ?. " Brutes asked with a grin on his face. " Yes Brutes, you may. Put them in the pit with the rattle snakes. " the head leader said. " No. please wait and hear me out. I can proof that we were only in the forest to retrieve our friend. " replied Hitomi. The man looked at her and puzzled for a moment. " Wait Brutes. Bring out the girl. " in the back a man brought forward a tied up cat-girl with scratches on her face. She tilt her head upwards and looked at the three prisoners. " My friends. I'm so glad to see you. " Merle said as she was starting to cry. " If you say that this cat-girl is your friend as you say she is, then I will let you go. " the leader said. Hitomi thought for a second on how or what she can proof to the guy that they were her friends. Then it came to her. " Merle, show them that bracelet I made for you the last time I was in Gaea. " she said to her. Merle lifted her wrist and showed the bracelet to the man. " That doesn't proof anything. I do know how you can proof your statement. Tell me what happen the day that my old friend Dryden had his heart broken by the lovely princess Millerna to the blond knight Allen Schezar. " the man said. " I can tell you that your rudeness. I can tell you exactly what happened. " Millerna shouted out. " I know what happen to him. Dryden was going to be married to her but the marriage was stopped by the twin cat-girls Naria and Eriya's guymelefs. They wanted a girl named Hitomi for the Zaibach's machine to change people's destinies. But at the end, king Van and the rest of her friends came to rescue her at the last moment and then she was sent back to the mystic moon. Now she's back to see Van Fanel but he was captured and taken away to the land of the black sands where princess Amelia wants him to be her husband. I should know all this because I am that princess and they are the same people that I was talking about. Now will you let us go or is that not enough proof for you. " she said in one big sentence.

He looked at her at amazement and gave the order to Brutes to let them go. " So you're the one that took Dryden's love for granted. I should get rid of you but I won't go to that level to get back at you for my friend's heart ache. Know but one thing Millerna, I will be watching you and your friend's every move. Got it your highness ?. " The leader said. Millerna agreed and asked him if they could stay with them for awhile, well until the next dawn break anyway. " I will let you but only if this lovely girl beside me agrees to be my date for dinner tonight. " Millerna, Hitomi and Allen looked straight at Merle's direction. Merle was speechless, shocked but speechless. " I agree to your question." she replied. " Well then you as my guests can stay for the night. Oh by the way my name is Sir Daryoon ." He said to them as he took off his mask . His eyes were a sapphire blue and were very calm looking at that. Merle couldn't help but stare at him because she didn't see anyone who was as handsome and daring as him, well besides Van anyway. That night they were dinning with Daryoon and his right hand man Brutes at the dinner table in his tent. They feasted on roasted pig and fine delights. They drank the finest wine that they had around. The friends were enjoying the food when there was a fight going on outside. Daryoon told them to stay in the tent while he went to see what was going on. " Well aren't we going to see what's happening out there or not ? ." said Merle. " No. We agreed to stay in the tent until Daryoon came back. Now let's finish our dinner. " Allen replied to her. But with the cat's sense of curiosity, Merle went out anyway. " Merle wait. Stop. What did I just say to you. Merle?. Stop. " Allen answered as he went after her. When they got outside, there in the guards arms was Gadess in front of them. " I thought I told to stay in the tent until I came back inside. " Daryoon asked them. " Allen, sir I'm glad I found you. I was looking for you and the girls to tell you that we are already to continue with the quest. But I stumbled onto this camp and then started to fight these guys to defend myself. Wait a minute. What are you doing here in the first place anyway? " Gadess asked him. " It's okay Daryoon. He's my right hand man. He's a friend of ours. " Allen confirmed him before he made a drastic move. " Let him go. If you your with him, then you are a guest as well. Now tell me about this quest that your friend was telling about Allen?. " Daryoon asked. " I will as soon as we head back inside captain. " As for you my dear Merle ? " as he looked at her brown eyes. " Hmm. Don't disobey my orders again. Okay ?. " as he turn away with a small smile on his face. Later on that night, Allen told the whole story to Daryoon about the snatching of Van and why they were in his part or the woods. " I'm so sorry about your king Hitomi. If there's anything that I can do for you, just name it. " Daryoon asked her. " I know what I can do. Me and my men will go with you on your quest. I know the rest of your journey. Please let me help you my friends especially the way I been treating you guys. Well what do you say? " asked Daryoon to them. " I say that we let him come with us Allen. We need all of the help that we can get. We don't know what traps or dangers that are on our way anyway. Please Allen. What do you say? " Hitomi pleaded to him. " Welcome to our quest Daryoon." Allen replied to his question. Hitomi smiled and gave him a hug. " We need some food and water and some weapons because we lost ours from the crash by the harpies." Allen asked him. " No problem. I will take care of that and I will also bring a secret weapon along as well. " Daryoon said. Hitomi wondered about what he said, " What secret weapon." But didn't say anything because it was late and they needed the next day. They said goodnight to each other and headed to bed where Millerna and Merle were already asleep. 

  
  


Chapter Seven

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
